Raphael's goddess
by tealana
Summary: Raphael is torn between his honour of friendship and his heart. it is said there is someone for everybody. is it true or just a empty promise?
1. prologue

**A/N: Well, where to begin? Sometimes I wonder myself, lol. As I promised a reviewer and new friend that had followed my story 'Raphril: A blossoming romance.' Thank you so ever much, dearest RBBH and as promised. Here is the ficcy about you and Raphael. I hope you like it as I will try my best to make a good story about you and raph coming together. This ficcy will begin where April and Casey marry in the BTTS series. Despite it will say 'prologue' even though it is a prelude of the original cartoon episode but I will begin it in my own words as no wedding day should be disturbed by any haters or foe. Anyway, onward to the first chapter. Tootles ;)**

 ********  
Prologue**

 _ **Wedding of the Century**_

~The Jones Farmhouse~

The big day has finally arrived. April O'Neil and Casey Jones are finally tying the knot. Mikey took upon himself to be the maid of honour, while Raphael was asked to be Casey's best man which he happily accepted despite his feelings for the stunning redhead were still strong but he had to accept where she chose to be.

Raphael was heartbroken by the decision when April and Casey had first announced from the very beginning when they were a couple and jealousy had eluded him, deeply but in time. Raphael had to tell himself over and over again, no matter what he felt for her. It may not turn the way he hope it would, but all that matter to him. She was happy and happiness was he wished for her. April had been and always be the first female that had captured his heart and forever more have a special place in his heart but he had to let her go. Otherwise, he would not find happiness he richly deserves. Continuously caught Casey from meeting the floor as he would faint to the word as he only would say 'mar' every time in his sentence then faint.

"Whoa, easy there kid." Raph half smiled, catching Casey as he faint again. "Nice going, best man." Leonardo stated, folding his arms. Raph rolled his eyes and sighed. "Up and Adam, Casey." Helping the groom to his feet. In the next room, the bride was preparing with her faithful maid of honour.

"There. All is complete." Mikey happily stated. "Thanks Mikey, you are the best bridesmaid ever." April replied, teasing. "Bridesmaid?! I am the maid of honour." He answered, correcting the title as she stepped out and asked. "Sorry, Mikey. So how do I look?"

Mikey glanced at April, with memorizing widening eyes that twinkled admirably as he finally commented. "Beautiful." April smiled, walked to him and turned around as she waited for her veil to be placed on her hair. A soft knock at the door interrupted the pair. "Yes." She said. The door opened, master splinter walked in and then he smiled as a tear streamed down his cheek. "Oh, my. April, you are beautiful."

She gently hugged the old rat, as he agreed to give her away at the altar. "Thank you master splinter." Pulling away from the embrace, and held his arm up. Acceptingly took his in hers, smiling and walked out after Mikey left the room first.

******  
Waiting at the altar, Casey was becoming very nervous and begun to fidget with the collar of his shirt. Raphael had noticed his friend's anxious behaviour and tried to assure him, gently. "Hey, Case. Quit fidgeting with your collar."

"It is itching me, this monkey suit is making me itch." Casey whined, whispery as he begun to sweat a little. Raphael couldn't help himself and quietly chuckled to himself. Then finally the music played. The guests stood, looked to the door and then finally; so did Casey. The aisle here comes the bride melody played as April was escorted down the aisle with master splinter by her side. April smiled, as she looked straight to Casey, standing at the altar.

Casey was shaking with nerves and fighting the sudden feeling to faint again, as he too smiled. But his smile was a weak, nervous one as he tried not to display his anxious sweat on his brow. Lifting the veil, as she knelt down slightly and kissed master splinter's cheek as he prepared to give her away to Casey at the altar. The old rat sat down with his other sons as the wedding begun. April passed her bouquet to Angel as she stood behind her.

"Dearly beloved. We are here to witness the holy matrimony of these people, so much in love and have proven Love truly does comes true and strong." Professor honeycut begun, then paused as he gently gazed to Casey Jones with the verse. "Casey Jones, do you take this wonderful woman to be your lawful wife. Will you cherish her, love her, honour her in sickness and in health as you both shall live?"

"I do." Casey answered, smiling and took April's hands in his. April smiled, and a pair of joyous tears streamed her cheeks. "April O'Neil, do you take this wonderful man to be your lawful husband. Will you cherish him, love him, honour him in sickness and in health as you both shall live?" professor honeycut repeated the celebrant question as april nodded and replied, whispery. "I do."

The rings were handed to the couple as they each slipped them on each others fingers, finally honeycut announced. "As the power invested in me by the blessings of the Utroms, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Gently grasped her waist, pulling close to him as he kissed his bride and received the kiss in return as the witnesses stood and applauded with joy. Raphael's heart skipped a beat as he watched, deep inside. His heart had broken further, deeper and shattered in endless broken pieces.

Smiling with a false mask but underneath, he was devastated. Broken in fact. Master splinter knew very well that his second eldest son, had strong feelings for the redhead beauty. But had assumed, that was in the past. Only to realise, his pain had gotten deeper and this had deeply worried him. Waiting for the newlyweds to leave the altar, and approached his son. "Come my son." He said, softly in a gentle whisper. Raphael obeyed, following his sensei into a private venue away from the other guest before rejoining in the reception.

"My son, I understand it is difficult but." He paused, soon as the sobs were recognised. Unhesitant embraced his son, assuring him close and softly said. "It is ok, to cry my son." Raphael didn't answer, just returned the embrace but avoided himself of losing his control in tightening his arms. "There is someone out there for you, my son. A beautiful woman with your name, carried on her heart is waiting for you."

"How can you be so sure, sensei?" raphael asked, softly through his sobs as the tears continued to fall. Brushing the tears away from his cheeks as he smiled tenderly and replied. "I know so, my son. When the time comes, you will know."

******  
To be continued in chapter one…

I hope you like the beginning chapter as now, it is time to see where this will lead to in the story. As where raphael will meet someone that admires him so ever dearly, as who can blame her? I know how she feels but I am torn between Donatello and Raphael as I adore the other two also. As their personalities fit everything I would like to find in a man myself, any way. I better quit while I am ahead and I just may spoil the ficcy. Hehehe I do hope you will join me in the next chapter. This is going to be a awesome fun one to write and rad adventure.

Read and review, tootles


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three months later

The honeymoon was officially over, Casey and April returned from their luxurious getaway to Hawaii. Casey was over the moon and was also relieved to be back in New York, patrolling the streets with his best friend, Raphael. Nothing about Casey had changed, nor he changed in general. He was happy, really happy. But Raphael, well. He felt indifferent.

"Hey Raph." Casey called, clicking his fingers in the red Clad terrapins face. "What?" he finally answered. "You hadn't said a word all night." Casey commented. "Is that wrong or a problem?" Raph snapped. "Look who woke up the wrong side of the lair, tonight." Casey teased.

Raph rolled his eyes, and huffed a sigh. "Oh don't be like that, raphie." Casey tried to comfort the terrapin which only resulted in a pushaway. "Quit it, case."

"Something wrong?" Casey asked then continued after waiting for a reply. "Is it that time of the month?" he sheepishly grinned. Raphael turned and glared at Casey, giving him a glance of annoyance. "What are you going on about?"

Casey smirked sheepishly and repeated himself. "Is it that time of the month?" Raph continued to glare at Casey as he weren't sure of what he meant. "Time of the month to what?" he irritably snapped then resumed. "If you are referring to, I am having a period like women do. Then you are more dumb than I thought, casey."

Casey continued smile as waited. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Raph was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Is it time to get laid or what?"

"What the shell!" Raph finally blurted out in embarrassment. "Where did that come from?"

"Is it?" Casey asked with a big smile. "None of your business." Raph barked. "Ok, raph. I was just kidding." He smiled, holding his hands up in protest. "Sure you were." Raph replied, annoyed.

*****  
Meanwhile at the antique shop, April with Donatello and mikey were busy cleaning up the shop for reopening. "Thankyou so much for helping me, guys."

"No problem, April." Mikey answered as Donatello said. "You're welcome, April. So how was Hawaii?"

"Hot, but exciting." She answered. "Hot? Do you mean it was purr hot?" Mikey purred. April looked to Mikey confused and replied, correcting him. "No, it was just hot as it is the season of the year."

"Oh? Was there any hot babes?" mikey grinned. "Oh mikey, ugh." Donnie facepalmed himself, grunted slightly. "I never knew you to be a perve, mikey." April teased. Donatello sniggered then chuckled.

"Give a turtle credit, April. Can't blame me for wanting to find my dream girl." He smiled. April chuckled and said, as she walked by him. "Don't worry mikey. You will find your dream girl." Donatello grunted then exhaled lowly. "Geez."

"What?" he stated. Donatello ignored him and continued with the security system, then the phone rang. "Who would be calling this time of the night?" she wondered. "Maybe it is Casey." Mikey stated. "He is always forgetting the number." He commented. "Maybe." She agreed then answered the phone. "Second time antique shop, how can I help you?" April's face lit up brightly then she was excited to hear from someone that she hadn't seen for a while since college. "By all means, you are welcome to drop over any time."

Both Donatello and Mikey listened, curious whom their friend was talking with on the phone. "What time when will you arrive at the airport?" she asked then continued before hanging the receiver after confirming. "That is no problem, I'll be there. Ok, bye-bye."

"Who was that, April?" Donatello asked, curiously. "Oh? That was my friend from college and she is coming to visit me."

"Coming to visit? Well that is wonderful." Donatello answered, happily smiled for her. "Does she know about us?" Mikey excitedly asked, glaring like a love sick goofball. "No, but she said that will only be here for a few days."

"Why not?" mikey whined. "I want to meet some girls." Begun to cry like a silly loon. "You've met some last week didn't you?" Donatello asked. "Oh yeah." He looked to his brother and cutely grinned with his tongue hanging out and giggled.

Donatello sighed. April chuckled then looked to her watch. "Oh gosh, I better get going." Rushing out of the shop. "You are ok to close and lock up, right?"

"Don't worry about us, April." Donatello assured. "Where you going anyway?" Mikey asked, tilting his head. "I have to pick up my friend from the airport and better get there before the traffic. See you guys later, and thanks again."

"Mistress Karai, the target is on the move. Shall we proceed?" the solider asked. "No, follow her and report back. I want to know where the turtles are." She replied, through the earpiece. "Yes mistress." The soldier answered, and followed April.

******  
I know another short chappie, as I am configuring how to continue this fiction. Well, it isn't easy but I do hope it will go well. But when the lovey scenes come in, I know you will be spellbound. Hehehe. Anyway, onwards to the following chapter.

To be continued in chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2

**RBBH** : Wow, I am stoked that you are happy with this fiction. As I am taking my sweet ass time in writing this fiction for you. I want to make it that I will make you proud. I will be honest that I was petrified how you will think of this fiction. I am honoured to write this fiction for you. Thankyou love, if it weren't for your inspiration when you said in your review for my Raphril: A blossoming romance fiction. I don't think or believe this would be possible. Thankyou love, a thousand hugs to you love. And I know you will continue to join in the ride in this adventure. even though you have commented I am a star, in truth. You are the star and the core inspiration for this fiction.

And to other readers, you are welcome to ask if you wish to have a cute little fiction to star yourself with your favourite TMNT character which leaves three well four, if include master splinter. But I know it is a long shot for the old man or should old rat, but there gotta be at least one fan for him. As all I need to know is what type of personality you are, whether if you are into science, leadership, or just plain goofball about (in other words, enjoy life and be yourself.) with height, hair/eye color and please don't be offended as it is crucial and important part for me to work with so I know exactly what you are about, body size. (slim/skinny. Average. Slightly built) it don't matter to me as I will work with whatever I have to make a good fiction. And don't forget, I will work my hardest to make the story plot to be different so it doesn't collide or sound close to the first. As I will figure where and who will be involved for each drama/romance/adventure fiction. It want some sci-fi/angst/horror whatever genre you like. I will do my best in making it, with alittle study to back up what I will need to support it. Anyway, I am going to return to this fiction and hope it will turn out well.

*****  
Chapter 2

The announcing sign lit up, above for the passengers to see as it presented 'Seat belts please' and the flight attendant politely announced. "We are shortly arriving to New York City, and request all passengers to remain seated until have landed and come to a complete stop. And wish to thankyou for choosing your flight with AirAmerica and hope to see you again for your next trip. Thankyou."

Rachael was feeling abit, jet lagged as her legs were alittle numb. Stretching her arms out before as she exhaled softly then looked out the window, admired the scenery outside while looking for her friend. "Excuse me, miss." The second flight attendant politely spoke as she was trying to get Rachael's attention. Turning to face the flight attendant and replied, when realised been addressed. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She lightly chuckled. "That is fine, we get that all the time. Anyway, would you like a drink or something to eat, ma'am?"

"No, thankyou." Rachael smiled, politely as the flight attendant nodded with a smile and walked away, continued to offer beverages and snacks to the other passengers. Resumed looking out the window once again, and watched admirably as the plane came to a landing while saying to herself mentally. "I am finally here. I am home."

Meanwhile, April was getting irritated and her patience were growing thin. Leaning her temple over the folding of her fingers as she leaned her elbow on the edge of the door while holding the steering wheel and exhaled softly then said, impatiently. "Come on, people. What is the big hold up?"

Looking back in the review mirror when a driver behind her, honked his horn and held his head of the window then said. "Come on sweetheart, move along." April sighed, shaking her head and ignored him as he continued to honk his horn then finally she snapped but tried to be calm about the situation. "Sorry, pal. Big hold up in front of me too. Can't do much about it, sorry."

Finally the honking stopped until it was started up again by another behind him with impatient, and rude women that shouted out abuse. "Look love, if I could make the traffic move faster I would but got to wait like the rest of us." She said, while looking back in the mirror.

Ten or so minutes later, the waiting queue of traffic jammed vehicles finally moved. Changing the gear as she said. "Finally, bout time." Exhaled a heavy, apologetic sigh as she knew her friend will be just getting out of customs and waiting outside the airport doors. "Sorry, Rachael. I am coming, girlfriend."

Luckily; the hold up wasn't too bad as it was sorted, quickly. That is when April saw what was the reason and what had caused the traffic jam. Two vehicles had collided with each other but luckily no one was injured and exchanging security with insurance numbers. "Must be my lucky day, lucky it weren't me in that mess." April commented as she finally drove through and entered the exit to the airport. This is the most exciting day of April's life as she will be seeing her friend that hadn't seen for some time, since Rachael had been traveling around Europe. And was even more excited to hear and see all the places she had visited.

Just as when April thought she was home free to drive straight up to the entrance of the airport, another frustrating queue of cars, trying to get parking space or just queued up for the drop/pick up line. She immediately laid her forehead on the steering wheel in-between her hands. "Oh, no. Damn, damn." Sighing alittle but remained calm and hoped that she will get to the front. Lightly bit her lower lip then said as she prayed her friend isn't getting to worried or anxious. "Don't worry, girl. I'm coming. Don't fret."

Another vehicle approached behind and stopped then the honking begin with impatient verbal exchanged. "Hurry up, buddy. I gotta get to the front for my plane." Leaning back in her seat and laid her head back then said. "Great, just great. More impatient complainers."

Rachael was relieved when she finally boarded off from the plane and got through customs with ease. But she had waited in a queue to retrieve her luggage which didn't take long, a bonus there. And by this point, feeling exhausted. Her only desire before getting to the show and tell, she desired a hot relaxing bath. Two minutes later, she finally got to retrieve her luggage and left. Allowing other passengers to retrieve their belongings and made her way to the pickup area.

As she stepped out the door, a soft gush of fresh air had enticed her senses. This had made her very happy to be home. "Now, where is that wild redhead?" she happily commented, looking around for April. Soon she realised that, the airport is busy with many vehicles of picking up or dropping off. Rachael knew that she will be waiting for awhile but this didn't bother her. So she went to the pickup stand and took the first seat she saw available until a elderly woman came along, then immediately offered the seat to the elderly woman. "You can have my seat." Rachael kindly offered with a smile. "Why thankyou dear. Not many would do that for old ducks like myself, these days." She said, thanking rachael for her generosity.

She knew exactly what the elderly woman stated, and understood immediately then commented. "I totally agree with that, as some people are selfish jerks." Both women chuckled as they chatted away until the elderly woman stood up then farewelled Rachael as her husband finally came to collect her. "Lovely talking with you love, you take care. And don't take the subway home."

"I will take care and my friend is coming to pick me up." Rachael answered, smiling as she farewelled the elderly woman after assisting her in the car. "Bless you, dear. Have a nice day."

"You too, bye-bye." Rachael replied then returned back the seat before it was taken by another waiting person. Sighing happily as she placed her bag over her lap and waited for April to arrive.

****  
2nd time antique shop

Mikey and Donatello had finally completed what they were doing, ensured all was secured before leaving the premises. "April is sure had been gone awhile." Mikey stated. "She did leave to pickup her friend from the airport which may take awhile, depending on traffic." Donatello replied, while checking the security system worked properly before putting the equipment away in his toolbag. "Well, yeah. But do you wonder if her friend may dig me?" mikey grinned, sheepishly.

"Let's go romeo." Donatello commanded. "Romeo? Where art my Juliet, Donatello?" he grinned, buttering his eyes and giggled while he clasped his hands up against his shoulder. "Move along, mikey." Donatello was getting alittle annoyed as he was exhausted and wanted to go home. Finally mikey sighed, then answered. "Lighten up alittle, bro. You are too serious. You'll end up like raph." Mikey teased, pinching his cheeks. "I don't think so, mikey." Donatello answered then pushed his hands away before giving the hyper terrapin a shove with his foot. "Now, I have said it once. And I will say again. Move along."

Mikey skipped and laughed. "Missed me."

"I'll give you a missed, mikey as you forget. You are going to the same place I am going to, genius." Mikey didn't reply, just grinned and continued skipping like a prancing deer. Donatello shook his head, and said. "This is embarrassing."

"What? Did you say something?" mikey asked. "No why would I?" he answered and continued. "You did say something. What was it?" mikey begun to pester his older brother. But was ignored. "Fine be that way." Mikey huffed and walked off, ahead of his brother. Donatello sighed and rolled his eyes.

Saying to himself, mentally. "Out of the four of us. Why did it had to be me?"

******  
to be continued in chapter three.

Wow I am on a roll tonight. I think my head is going to need a break before the next chapter. Wonder what will happen in the next chapter? Well, gotta wait and see. I am eager to know what will happen next. And I am the writer, lol. As much I want to make a exciting romantic love story here but don't want to make too corny or boring so I will be working on where some action will come into the mix but have to wait and see how it goes first. Anyway, tootles for now. Stay awesome.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NYC airport

Rachael looked to her watch, while she bounced her feet as she waited. Releasing a short, soft exhale then softly said. "Man, where are you girl?" The man that sat beside her had heard what was said then answered immediately. "Where is who?"

Rachael looked to the man, confusedly then replied. "I am sorry." The man blushed and said, responded quickly with embarrassed glance. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to overhear you as I assumed you were speaking to me."

Rachael apologised then explained kindly. "No, I am sorry for been rude." He replied with a soft smile. "It is alright." Leaning the hold of her hand as she leaned on the window edge of the door, while slowly driving along in the long queue that seemed to be going on forever. "So, waiting for your boyfriend?" the man asked, curious. "A friend." Rachael replied, clasping her hands a little then exhaled.

"Oh, ok." He answered then stood up as his ride finally arrived. "Take care, stay safe." Rachael smiled, replied. "You too and I will."

"About time." April stated, placing her free hand back on the steering wheel and drove on then finally arrived. "Is there a Rachael Winchester?" she leaned over to the passenger side and called out. Rachael stood up, walked over to the vehicle as she smiled then said. "Oh, I don't know. Have you checked with customs?"

Both smiled and laughed, as April got out of the car and gave her friend a big hug before collecting the luggage. "So where is your bags?" she asked. Rachael didn't reply and turned to the luggage that waited. April's expression eluded to a shock glance. "Why so many bags?"

"Mum always said to me that, always to need and have it then not have it and need it." Rachael replied, trying to recite what her mother once said then April chuckled as she face palmed herself and agreeably stated. "She did say that." Picking the first bag and continued. "Let's get your bags in and get going, shall we?"

Rachael nodded.

******  
While elsewhere, Raphael and Casey were enjoying themselves in breaking purple dragon skulls. Taking his bat from the golf bag on his back and waited to swing. "Throw 'em over to me, raph." Looking from the corner of his eye to Casey, smirked a little before glaring back to the purple dragon thug that he held up by the front of his shirt, finally replying then tossed him over. "Here comes the curb ball, Casey."

"Batter up!" Casey shouted, swung the bat and met the thug's head. Immediately realised that he shouted wrong statement and said, not only correcting himself but had asked a stupid question. "Oh geez, I meant home run. Why would get my baseball game messed up?"

Whilst driving the hilt of his Sai into the stomach of the second PD thug and answered, rolling his eyes then sighed heavily. "Maybe should lay off the booze then, Casey."

Swinging his bat across the head of a third and replied. "Come to think of it, how many beers did I drink anyway?" Raphael didn't answer at first as he wondered himself, finally replied. "Two, I guess."

It may had been at least four or so minutes before Casey resumed talking as he was occupied, fighting off three more PD thugs as they surrounded him. Raphael looked over to Casey as he had finished off, another four that tried surrounding him but another two had ran away; leaving their weapons and comrades behind as they groaned in agony. "Casey!" He shouted, leaping mid-air as his large foot had collided with one PD's back while Casey swung his bat once more and it had broken in half. "That was my favourite you bloody dick! It was signed by Cabrera."

Twirled his Sais then sheathed them in his belt, and sighed. "Well, you shouldn't use what you had singed by your heroes. Come of heroes, thought I was one?" Raphael smirked, chuckling. "Well, in a way you are raph." Casey replied, picking up the broken pieces of his bat then assisted in tying the PD members and piled for collection when the authorities arrived shortly after they had disappeared. And that was when Raphael finally answered, soon they had disappeared the rooftops. "What is that supposed to mean? If I am hero, where is all the girls at?"

Casey instantly realised that his friend was feeling deeply, depressed but how could he help him? "Are you ok, raph? I never knew you felt that way, pal." He smiled, sympathise. A dark streaking blush, flushed his terrapin cheeks then glared immediately stammered. "I-I talking t-this with y-you, Casey. Not talking m-my." He paused, gritting his teeth and Casey interrupted finished the sentence. "Feelings."

Raphael sighed defeated and answered. "Yeah."

With a soft pat on his shell, and understanding smile. Casey said gently. "It is ok, talk your feelings. You know." Raphael didn't answer, just look to the world or should say, the commotion that is happening beneath their feet. Casey sighed and said finally. "Ready?"

He nodded, replying. "Yeah, let's go." Taking a few steps away from the rooftop edge when his pager rang. "I gotta go." Casey told him, raphael replied. "That's fine. Night bonehead." He smirked. "Later, hothead." Casey replied, then went his separate way from the red clad terrapin as he went his.

Before raphael had went down in the sewer, he sat down and watched the sky. Taking out the photograph of himself and April when they first met, well before Casey came into their lives. Smiling softly, remembering the good times he and April had. Running his finger over the photograph and sighed, with heavy shudder in his breathe as a pair of warm salt tears stained and streamed down his mask.

For the longest time, the photograph was Raphael's only comfort and now. It is just a reminder of what will never be as April had found her mate. And it wasn't him.

He knew all too well, that he'd face the music and accept that he must release her. April is the first female he had laid his golden eyes on and from the very first moment, she had captured his heart. But the problem was, Raphael couldn't tell April how he felt for her. Fearing that she'd break his heart but now knowing that he will never ever know what that may feel to experience, as he never had the courage to declare his feelings to her.

His shell cell, vibrated in his belt and grunted annoyed. Taking it out and finally answered. "Yeah?" his voice was low but hoarse like and continued. "I'll be there shortly, Leonardo. Bye."

Ending the call, placing back in his belt along with the photograph as he said. "I wish I could had told you how much I love you, April. And now, I never will. Wish you to be _happy_."

******  
The reunited college friends, happily talked and talked even joked also laughed about many things on their journey back to Manhattan. "So, did you meet anyone while over in Europe?" April asked, curiously and smiled. Rachael nervously chuckled and blushed. "I aint that kind of girl, april."

Playfully chuckled and replied. "Oh, rache. You are so serious, I was just teasing. I know you aint that type of girl." Lightly tapped her shoulder and said. "Always the torment. You so hadn't changed."

"Nah, you love me." April winked. "Nah, I don't love ya." Rachael grinned. April surprisingly scoffed but chuckled then answered with pretend reaction of hurt. "Oh? Fine, be that way."

"Oh April, don't be that way. I was kidding." Rachael smiled, as she glared to April with puppy dog eyes then suddenly she looked back then said. "Oh don't you dare." Rachael continued with her cuteness and replied, with a cheeky glance. "Don't I dare what? I aint doing anything but been cute."

"That is the point, rachael. You always sucker me in with that puppy dog look." April protested, finally gave in defeated and sighed. "Alright you win."

"Yay." Rachael happily cried. "Can't resist my charm." She laughed. April smiled, shaking her head then finally stated. "How can any one resist you anyhow?"

Rachael shrugged, smiling and answered. "I don't know. It's a gift, I guess."

"Gift my ass." April said with a sound of jealousy in her voice. "Some one is jealous." Rachael chuckled. "I am not." April protested. "Are too." Rachael replied, continued teasing. "Am not." She protested again then gave in. "Alright, I am. How do you do it honestly."

"It's a gift, remember." Rachael smiled.

******  
well, well. How do you like this one? seems rachael and april are the best friends ever here. Hehehe I wonder when do we get to the part of where the destined lovebirds come together? Whoopsie! I better shut up. Lol onward to the following chapter. Tootles


	5. Chapter 4

**Dearest RBBH, I am very happy that you enjoy this story. As promised I will take my time with it. As even though I have been update quickly with the new chapters as even though they are short but that is how I am seeing it in my head and suppose to write it as ive said before, I have a few ideas in each chapter. I am also figuring how you will react in the story when you have your first fight in the story or argument with raph. Whoopsie Im spoiling it again lol. I better get on with the following chapter. Tootles ;)**

 *******  
Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, the three brothers did their own thing. In a room, dim with a warm light of candle and jasmine incense slowly burned as the old rat comfortably sat and meditated. Praying to his late father and sensei that had passed on many years before.

Searching for an answer to his second son's dilemma and solution to what may help him, to heal and open his heart once again. But all he felt was anger, hurt and confusion. How can he help his son to move on? What can be done to heal the wounds, or diminish the demons he is facing?

The old rat was at a lost himself, trying to find a solution as he wished his son to be whom he once was and become a better one for the future.

Exhaling softly when finally, a vision of his sensei appeared. "Master Yoshi?" he softly gasped. He just stood before the old rat and smiled then held his hands open as an pink lotus blossomed before him. Master splinter watched it bloom admirably then took it from his sensei as it was handed to him. Bowing gratefully, no further words were spoken but when he looked up. Master Yoshi was gone.

Smiling happily, opening his eyes as looked up to the photograph of Master Yoshi but as when he stood up. That is when he saw the very same lotus sitting on the table behind him, cusping his mouth then looked back to the photograph and to the flower, immediately took it as a sign and placed his hand on his chest. A pair of warm tears streamed down his furred cheeks and was relieved that a sign has been revealed and now he finally had hope.

Picking the flower up, and placed in fresh water as it blossomed even more and became so radiant. Master Splinter was spellbound by its beauty as it was petal pink now changed with everlasting red as it were painted professionally. Then he saw in the water's reflection, the answer to his prayer. A beautiful dark brunette beauty, smiled as her beautiful face was surrounded by flying cherry blossom petals.

A gracious and honourable smile had grew on the old rat's lips as he couldn't stop the tears that fell, and his heart was filled with endless joy that his prayers had been answered. Truth to be told, he never thought or believed; the answer would come from a flower or water but relieved and grateful that had. The questions that remained, does this beauty know of her journey? And will she be as said to be? As well, will she follow her heart and prove to be the one as predicted?

He knew that not many would accept his sons, not like how April and Casey did and always will. But the old rat is getting older, wished his sons to be loved by someone special. Also he knew, that his sons will always have April and Casey but what they need, emotionally is what they can not truly provide.

Hoping that the vision, and message to be truly positive but splinter is still concerned that his sons may get heartbroken. Which is apart of life, everyone endures rejection and heartbreak but the biggest question is; can they truly handle the shatter and learn from the lesson?

For his sons to learn and experience, he must release them and step back. But not too far back, as they will need him in the end. A soft knock at his door, interrupted him then he answered as he quickly wiped the tears away. "Enter, my son."

"I brought some hot jasmine tea, sensei." Leonardo said, walking in the room and carried a tray with the brewing hot tea pot and two cups. "Thankyou, Leonardo." His eldest son had noticed the flower and wondered where it came from. "That is a lovely flower but it looks, _different._ "

"Yes, I know. It is a special flower, a message from master Yoshi." He replied, sitting down by the table and waited for his son to join him. "Master yoshi?" leo repeated, confused. "How?" he continued.

Splinter smiled, poured the tea and handed to his son. Finally softly replied. "Just as accept the message and never question the blessing." Leonardo smiled and nodded, sipping his tea. Thinking anymore on the questions and did as he was told, just accepted the blessing. And took it as a positive message that he and his family are watched over.

******  
2nd time antique shop

Casey walked in the door of the shop, made his way up stairs and quickly changed before the girls returned. Exhaled heavily as he lumped himself in the couch and turned the television on, and the first thing that appeared was wrestling. Springing up excitedly and excited encouraged his favourite wrestler on. "Goongala! Perfect timing! Give him the chair! Where is that China chick?! Oh there she is! Oooo, ouch. That will leave a mark."

Then finally the phone rang, still watching and encouraging on the wrestlers as he reached over for the phone, not watching where he was guiding his hand and had knocked over the table side lamp. "Oh crap, April is so going to kill me." Finally he answered the phone. "Yo! Oh, Hi babe."

Looking around the room when he realised the big mess, as April informed him that she and her friend weren't far away from the apartment. "Don't worry, it will get done before you come. I promise. See you soon, love you too."

Hanging the phone up and he began panick, running around like lunatic and cleaned up the room so it was respectable. Pearls of sweat covered his forehead and ran down his temples as he rushed to take out the trash, vaccum the carpet and washed up the dishes. Luckily there weren't much to pick and clean but the point was, April never likes having anyone over unless it is respectably appropriate.

Finally the apartment was cleaned then realised the guest room. "Oh crap!" Bolting into the room and found it need to be sorted out, desperately. He cuss himself, while taking out the smelly shoes that seemed to be in the room for weeks and since there was no window. Made it much harder to air the room. Searching through for some scented candles, only to be making a new pile of mess and panicked when the time presented itself that, they'd arrive any moment. But he was determined to get it clean and presented nicely.

"Phew!" wiping the sweat from his forehead and panted alittle. "Finally it is done." Hearing a vechile pulling up, outside the building and rushed to looked out. Sighed with relief and smiled as he saw both April and Rachael arrive safely. April looked up, and waved as she carried the first bag while rachael took the second. Waved back and rushed out the door, to assist them. Soon as he walked out the door and approached them, his first question was as he said with a smile and hand shake. "You must be my missus, best buddy? Rachael right?"

Rachael smiled back, shaking his hand with one hand while holding her bag with the other and replied. "Yes, I am. And you must be Casey Jones."

"The one and only." He answered, confidently. April chuckled and asked him to get the other bags while they took the ones, they carried. "Sure, I can do that." Both women looked back and chuckled as they continued and talked while he had quickly looked around from the back of the van, was stunned to find how many bags were waiting. Sighed with defeat and said. "Oh man, and I thought my grandma was bad."

******  
wow, never thought this occur to me like this. Hehehe but I hope this is will please as I'm hoping for the enemy to come in soon as it may get alittle boring I guess. Anyway, least I added in the funny quotes to make the ficcy sound good and when I saw your review saying you were chewing your fingers off. I couldn't stop laughing. Never had such praise from any one before especially not like that. Anyway, onward to the next chapter when I return. Tootles stay awesome.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wolfjade28:** **thankyou for your supportive reviews on both this fiction and my The terrapin's bride. I had been wondering who else would be interested in then as it has been a joy writing this fiction for RBBH. I am glad you like and enjoy this fiction too. As she is the star in this fiction and I am taking my time in writing it. I didn't realise that I had mikey recite any Shakespeare quotes. Hehehe, I wanted to try to add in a few funny moments here and there. And I do have a few ideas as I go along and want to make it better with each chapter. Thankyou again and I do hope you will continue to join the ride as I hope I don't disappoint. Anyway, onward to the following chapter. Tootles ;)**

 *******  
chapter 5**

 **2** **nd** **time antique**

While Casey were gathering the luggage from the back of the van, and the best friends happily socialised as they disappeared inside but unaware they were been watched from the shadows, nearby. Taking out his communicator to report back as he continuously watched the targets. "Mistress, I have news." Elite ninja reported.

"Speak, ninja." She replied, through the crackle of the communicator. "The targets have returned back to the shop and have another."

"Another?" she repeated, curiously. "Who is this, another?" she asked. "Another woman, description of average build, dark brown hair and slightly olive complexion milady." He answered, describing the third of interest. "I see. Don't move until I say the command and report back. Is that understood?"

"Yes mistress Karai."

Soon as the elite ninja ended the communication and placed back in his sheath, he was distracted immediately. Looking down the roof to the alleyway, where Casey had rubbed the bruised area of his glute. "Damn, that is one heavy bag. What does she keep in this thing?" Finally got to his feet and used all his strength to drag the bag inside when he heard a loud shriek. Dropping his head in shame, knowing instantly that he was going to be yelled, once he walked in the door. "Oh crap, she noticed the lamp is missing. I am so going to be in for it."

The elite ninja had noticed the uncertain disturbance and exhaled with a heavy sigh and commented. "Amateur." Crouching down on the ledge of the rooftop as he exhaled. "This is taking too long."

*****  
"What happened to my favourite lamp, Casey?!" April glared at her husband as he finally walked in the apartment, panting heavily and covered in sweat then finally answered with panting breathe. "I accidently knocked it over."

"Like how?" she asked, folding her arms. "I wasn't watching where I moved my arm as I reached for the phone." He looked to April, with a guilty glance of shame. "I am sorry, babe. I'll look for another one for you." April sighed softly, and replied. "Don't worry about it, Casey. It wasn't that expensive, just not easy to find again." Casey felt even more guilty, Rachael sighed as she kept her distance and stayed silent then offered Casey a helping hand. "I will help you with that, if you like."

"I will be alright, you just relax and catch up with the missus." He answered, giving a confident smile. Rachael smiled back graciously and nodded. "Alright then. Thankyou Casey."

"No problem." He answered. Rachael went to the kitchen after April as she prepared the kettle. "Need help?" she asked. "No thankyou, rache. Would you like some jasmine tea?" April answered, offering. "Jasmine tea?" Rachael replied, blinked. "I never knew that you drink herbal tea. If I knew, I'd brought some Fennel or banana cake tea with me." Rachael smiled.

"Banana cake tea? Never knew there were a tea. Do you have some with you right now?" April curiously requested. "I don't have it with me, right now. But I know where we can get some."

April nodded and said. "We can get some later." Rachael smiled back and nodded agreeably. "How about we give Casey a hand with your bags?" April said. "Casey said that he is ok."

"But then, you have a lot of bags." April winked. Rachael chuckled and replied. "Yes, I know. He seems the stubborn type." Rachael commented and chuckled again. "Casey can be but not as stubborn that I know."

"Like who?" she asked curiously then continued with a grimace glance. "Oh? You were talking about me, weren't you?" April blinked quickly then said as she sighed. "No, Rachael. I was talking about someone else I know that is more stubborn then Casey."

"Oh? Who is this _someone_?" Rachael grinned, winking. "Would you like to meet?" April smiled, giving her friend the opportunity to meet her close and special friends. Rachael smiled really big but was also feeling alittle, hurt as she assumed to be replaced by more awesome people. "You would introduce me to these people? You weren't actually replacing me, right?"

"Oh no, rachael you're my best friend. Always will be. Nothing will ever change that." April assured her, cuddling her gently. "Why would you think that?" April continued, worried. "I have been away a long while and did miss your wedding." Rachael sighed with guilt and looked down in shame. April hugged her more and replied, assuring. "I forgive you, you were in Ireland at the time."

"Actually it was Scotland." Rachael corrected. "No matter where you were, you were still with me." April assured her again, hugging gently but tighter. "Ok, I got a wedding gift for you though." Pulling from the embrace and rushed out of the apartment door as Casey sprung to the side of the entrance, carrying the luggage and stated. "Whoa! What's the rush?"

"I have a wedding gift in the van, waiting for you guys. I'll be right back." Rachael replied, shouting back as her voice echoed alittle. "A wedding gift?" Casey repeated, raising his brow alittle then looked to April. "She is very like Mikey, isn't she?" he commented. April smiled and answered. "She is very energetic in her own way." Placing her hand on Casey's chest as she kissed him softly then said. "I'll be right back." Casey smiled, watching her walk away as she swayed her ass. He couldn't resist that he was getting aroused as he watched and exhaled, softly. "I hope I will get my other present later." He chuckled.

*****  
Rachael climbed in the back, of the van and searched for the wedding gift she promised. "Damn it, where is that box?" she said, annoyed. She looked back as something had startled her, then shrugged her shoulders and continued searching for the box. Smiling happily as she finally found what she was searching for. "Yes, there you are." Picking the box up, as it said 'fragile' and climbed out of the back then she heard it again. Looking around but saw nothing, she knew better of not calling out when alone in the dark. "Hello?"

Rachael jumped when a stray cat had tipped the trash can over and run off as it mewed. Placing a hand on her chest and exhaled with relief. "Silly cat." And walked around the van as she was startled by April. "Eep." She cried. "Don't do that, red." April laughed as she replied when finally catching her breathe. "You scared me too, you know." She laughed. "Alright, come on. We better get back upstairs, the tea is getting cold." April said, disappearing in the door. Rachael nodded and followed but had dropped the box as she was grabbed blindly from behind and April called for her friend. "Rachael, you coming?" Looking around the alley, from the doorway and called for her friend again stepping out. "Rachael?"

Then suddenly just as when she turned, and could cry out for Casey. April was slugged onconscious and picked up, hung over the kidnappers shoulder then disappeared. Few minutes later, Casey was getting worried so he went down to see what kept the girls. Then he found the mess left behind.

"April! Rachael!" he called, searching around the alleyway and out to the open street. Continued to call out their names and no response. Holding his head, as he begun to panick. "Oh no, no." Casey cried, running back to the door but tripped over the box and groaned. "Damnit." Seeing the box that had a note on it. Picking both up and read the note.

 _We have your wife and friend. If want to see them both alive, come to the Saki building at midnight. Come alone_.

Casey knew he couldn't let anything happened to either of them. Squashing the paper in his fist as lowly hissed. "Bastards."

******  
Ok, I suppose this was getting alittle boring at some point and thought to get to the point and see where whether if or not, Karai will strike. Anyway, let's see how Rachael and Raphael connect when they meet for the first time but not as how we all would expect, right? Hehehe I am evil as I wanted to make their meeting interesting. Hope it will turn out well. Anyways onward to the next chapter. Tootles


	7. Chapter 6

**RBBH: I couldn't stop smiling, and stop giggling to your reviews as they have brought me such joy, knowing that you are pleased and excited. I am very happy you are enjoying this, you are the star. And I hope you will like your screaming match with raphael that is going to come shortly. And yes, I know it is spooky that I managed to pinpoint your hyperactive side like mikey, in truth I was just guessing that is how you would be and I was stunned that I was correct. It would be a dream come true if this fiction became a movie.**

 **Wolfjade28: thankyou so very much for your support, I am eternally grateful. I can tell you get excited when typing your reviews and you are forgiven. I sometimes press the caps lock myself when making a review.**

 **Anyway, onward to the following chapter and you both are the awesome readers I've ever had and I am happy you are enjoying this fiction. I realise now that I haven't disappointed you and that is huge bonus to my confidence and I thankyou both. Cheers girls.**

 *******  
chapter 6**

Raphael had sat in the darkness of the alleyway, nearby to one of many entrances that the turtles took when retreating to the sewers. Leaning his shell against the cold brick wall, and lost himself in deep thought while thinking about April and what would had been, but he was at a lost that he was best friends with Casey and deeply in love with April.

His heart broke with a deepening torture that becomes an everlasting scar in his heart, his anger continuously grew and would take it out on his brothers without realising that he had until it was too late then run out of the lair. Other times, he would feel relieved when taking his frustration and anger on the purple dragon punks, New York mobs, even the foot soldiers or just simple petty street thieves. His mask was saturated and stained from his hot tears.

Tightly held the photograph in his large terrapin hands, as more hot tears fell and his heart pounded with a deepening break. Raphael vowed to himself, if he had one chance with April. Just one, he'd take it without hesitation. He'd wished that he had taken it long time before, the regret has and always will play a big part of him; _forever_. Jumped suddenly when his cell vibrated in his belt, wiping the tears away from his cheeks as they fell once again and answered quickly. "Yeah?" Donatello explained through the other end that he is greatly needed, and would be better that he'd be present to hear exactly what had happened.

Raphael's heart had pounded harder with worry. "What exactly has happened, Donnie?" A long pause and heavy breathing, crackled in the receiver. Raphael repeated his question, with deeper tone. Then finally, Donnie let it slip. "April is missing."

Raphael froze. Unable to speak or respond as Donatello tried to get a response from his brother but only received crackling of his breathing that arose with anger. "Raph?" Donnie called in the phone. "I'm coming, Donnie." He finally answered then before Donatello could speak further, the connection was ended.

Looking down to his cell, slowly tightened his grasped which the screen cracked. Lowly hissed and gritted his teeth as he said. "Damn you, Casey." Immediately springing up to his feet and hurried without hesitation.

Casey didn't hesitate to go for help, and only help he knew was to seek from his closest friends. Feeling terribly guilty that he had allowed this to happen, not just to April but to her friend. Rachael, someone she greatly call her best friend and treated like a sister. Standing around the dining table, looking over the plan of rescue with the others while cussing himself for his lack of protection and awareness. "It's all my fault!" Casey guiltily spat, slamming his closed fist in the table. "We will find them." Mikey patted his shoulder, trying to assure him. Casey lowered his head in shame and guilt, continued to punish himself. "What if we don't make in time? I couldn't live with myself if that ever happened." He tightly grasped the table cloth and tried not to sniffle as he failed to do.

"We never failed before, so why would this be any different?" Leonardo asked, immediately. "This time, her friend is in danger. She is innocent and knows nothing about you, guys." Casey pushed himself from the table and turned his back to them. "We will find and get them back, Casey." Donatello assured gently. Before anyone could speak, the door had opened with such force which it sounded had kicked from the hinders and gave a thunderous shock to all that felt and heard.

It was the hideous, blood thirsty glare that frightened Casey to the core and deeply worried the others as they all saw how angry, Raphael was. The sweat drops covered his temple as they fell down his head. With one low hissing command, brought a dreading silence then finally a reply. "What the _fuck_ happened?"

"Calm down, raphael." He glared at Leonardo in such animalistic anger as he showed, he is out for blood. "Tell me!" he hissed again. None replied at first as both mikey and Donatello tried to stand their ground but begun to tremble. The younger brothers never seen their older brother like this before. They knew, he had a temper but this was _different_. So very different. Leonardo remained strong and just as he was about to answer, raphael turned his vicious glaring snarl towards Casey.

" _You_." His voice had changed into a growl snarl as he charged at him and menacingly groped his shirt under the collarbone. "How Could you let this, happened?!" Casey was petrified at this point, immediately grasped raphael's wrist and went limp, didn't hesitant to fight back or defend himself. "Raphael! Let him go! Casey is just as guilty and lost about their kidnapping. Let him go!" Leonardo tried to force him to release his grip but realised he was no match for him. Then suddenly, the old rat walked in the room.

"Leonardo, step back." He gently commanded, waiting to step closer as he had the opening given. "Raphael." He called gently but continued to growl and held Casey up from the floor. The old rat placed his hand on Raphael's shoulder and gently commanded once again. "Raphael, release him. Release him, my son."

He looked to his sensei and the old rat saw the hurt, desperation and anger in his son's eyes. Then finally, raphael released him. Dropping him, but didn't care if he had fallen unto his behind as he was guided out of the room and taken into the dojo.

The others watched, utterly shocked to what they all had witnessed. After assisting Casey to his feet, as he was too petrified to speak. They all _were_. Suddenly mikey spoke up and questioned the situation, as he was utterly godsmacked. "What just happened?"

******  
Saki building (Foot headquarters)

April groaned as she opened her eyes, pushing herself up slightly and looked around the dark cold room. Coughed alittle then heard her friend whisper. "April."

"Rachael?" she replied, whispery. "Where are we?" rachael asked, sitting across the room. April tried to stand and heard the sound of rattling chains. Luckily there was small glimpse of light in the room that both women were held within and finally replied. "I don't know. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, bruised but ok. What do they want with us? We did nothing wrong." Rachael answered then asked questions as she felt unlucky and wanted to know why. "I don't know, rache. But I have a bad feeling that we are going to find soon enough." She said, staring at the door as it finally opened and one figure stood darkly in the light as her shadow entered the room.

"Bring them." The command was given and four men, walked inside. Both women grunted as they tried to fight off the men only to be slugged across their faces. Rachael had bitten one on the wrist which she received another slug and bled her through the nostrils. She chuckled confidently. "Is that all you've got? Pussy."

April smirked and chuckled as she spat in the two that tightly grasped her arms. Then one responded as the answer was given in a low gruff tone. "You will see soon enough, what is in store for you."

Forcibly pushed out of the cell and dragged down the corridor where they are expected to meet their torturers. "Rachael; Casey and our friends will come for us. They never let us down."

April was back slapped by shredder as he stated and chuckled evilly. "Oh, I am counting on _it_."

*****  
oooooo, damn I've never ever written anything like this before and I think I will have to go through my older fictions to recreate and edit as I think I could be possessed by a inspiring muse, lol. As wow. Don't know what to state here except, what do you think? I must be on a roll here as even though I am taking my time on a daily basis to write this but quickly check that it sounds good and stays good. As damn, the anger in raphael's eyes would petrify anyone don't you think so? I wonder how would Rachael feel when she meets Raphael for the first time and without a doubt feel the connection with him before he realises. Hehehe whoopsie I so gotta stop letting the spoilers slip eh? I am so bad, hmm.

I wonder how would raphael feel if he saw this? heheehe I suppose he'd chase me around with sais or pitchforks. Have to wait and see wont we? Anyway onwards to the next chapter. Tootles stay awesome!


	8. Chapter 7

**Wolfjade28:** **you are awesome. Thank you love. And I won't forget the shouting and insults. As I will work carefully to know where and how it should play out. And yes, dark piece it was. But I must warn you, that may become a little darker a little later on. Anyway, onward to the chapter. ;)**

 *******  
chapter 7**

April glared with death slit glance towards shredder, the blood trickled down her chin from her lower lip. She smirked confident that her friends will come for her and Rachael, spitting in his face. "When my husband and our friends come for us, shredder. You will be wishing that you were never _born_."

The Japanese warlord smirked, smugly and chuckled as he leaned in close then said. "I'm afraid it is you, which will be wishing that notion." Rachael watched and listened then stated, breaking the ice. "I don't think _so_ , pal." Shredder turned his gaze towards the other woman and continued to smugly smirk, immediately grasped her face. "And who may you be, my _dear?_ "

Rachael didn't answer right away, just sneered her smirked then looked down to his hand and bit into the crease of his thumb and fore finger. He lightly grunted then took his hand away, looking down to the bloody wound that Rachael had made and then he looked up, chuckled and said. "Well, well. Certainly a fighter in deed." April smiled proudly and chuckled as she said, interrupting. "There is no way, you'd break her. Just like you'll never break me."

Looking to the red head and rose the sharp knives of his gauntlet, just a mere inch away from her throat. "Oh, I'm sure there is a way or two in breaking you both. But first, I want to know where your freaks are."

"Freaks?" Rachael repeated and looked to April quickly. "What does he mean by freaks?" Shredder smirked evilly and laughed a little, realising that this was too easy. "You _haven't_ told her." April replied, pleading. "She is innocent, has nothing to do with this. Let her _go_."

"No April! I will not leave you!" Rachael barked, frantic as she tried to break free from the grasps of her capturers. "That is sweet. So very sweet, and what a beautiful friendship the two of you share." Shredder commented but also mocked their relationship. "Take them to the torture chamber, do as you wish. But I want information of where the turtles are." He permitted the men to do as what they wish while demanding for interrogation to be performed.

Both women tried to fight and break free as they were dragged to the torture chamber. "Shredder! You will pay for this! I swear it!" April barked, loudly but her threats went unheard. Once in the room, they were stripped down to their under garments and tied to large tables.

"Why did he say turtles, April?" Rachael asked, looking to her confused while trying to break free from her binds. April answered, apologetically as she felt deeply guilty for her friend getting dragged into the mess. "I should had told you sooner. I am sorry, Rachael."

"It was not your fault, red. How could you have known what was going to happened?" she assured her. Both proved to be strong, and fought hard to stay alive while they were badly tortured. April barked continuously, that her friend knew nothing of what they desired to know but that didn't stop them from torturing her in order of getting what they wanted.

Rachael was badly bruised, swollen and covered in blood. With each time that April refused to give up her friends location, and how to destroy them in defiant. "I will _not_ tell you anything." April hissed, breathlessly. Rachael looked to her friend, fighting her hardest to remain strong and vigilant, even focused. "I won't beg either, do your worst." Rachael told the torturers. "Rachael, don't say that." April told her, worried that they will do their worst. "They may do what is intended to make me relinquish information they seek. Don't give them that evil _privilege."_ she pleaded. Rachael smiled with confidence as she said. "Don't worry, red. I will make it." Rachael lost consciousness as she had lost some of her blood. "Rachael?" April called softly at first as she was untied from the table and carried elsewhere. Trying to break free from her binds, grunting and gritted her teeth as she tried with all her might. "Rachael!" she shouted. "Instead of worrying about her, should worry about yourself." One said, evilly cackled. While others, glared menacing. "Curse you, bastards." She hissed.

Rachael was taken to another room and placed on a mattress but was left there, the door was closed and locked. "Too bad." One stated, looking in the door window. "Why is too bad?" another asked, retrieving the key from the door. "She would be one fine piece of ass to play with, don't you think?"

"That is if you like to violate the dead."

Displayed a repulsed expression and convulsion of answer to the comment then walked away, returning back to the room where April shouted and screamed in agony. Unaware that Rachael had only fainted from the shock and strangely her heart had dropped so it would appear that she had passed on.

******  
another dark chappie. Hmm, my muse is strange indeed. But the main thing, that this is going well. Better than I hoped. It is taking a long while for the guys to get to them in time, eh? Well, lets how they rescue them especially April as this is going to be a good one.


	9. Chapter 8

**RBBH: Lmao, I absolutely knew you'd love how I'd portray it for you. As I gave it a lot of thought before putting to paper, in hope it will turn well and it has obviously; hehehehe. It is getting too spooky in how well I am discovering that you are feisty as I am exactly the same but tend to wait til after I did some damage then comment. Lol. I couldn't stop laughing as you are so funny, my friend. stay awesome. ;)**

 **Wolfjade28: heheheheh. *Smiling big* funny that you ask to help as I had a strong feeling that you just might. I thought to introduce you as an new OC here but as a small anthro wolf cub though. Would that please you? Something tells me you'd like to star here in this story and help alittle.** **as long RBBH doesn't mind. *smiles to her, waiting***

 **Kerry anne: thankyou** **even you have only just joined the adventure and read on the first chapter and reviewed. I am happy you like and enjoyed the story so far. And yes, raphael will find happiness but may be a while until he realises that love is going to be staring right at him when he'll be fighting the emotions he still has for april. Heartache is exhausting as we all know too well. And I do hope you will continue to read to the 7** **th** **chapter and review your thoughts and yes, I do understand each chapter are short (2-3 pages) but the main is my muse has inspired me to write them as should so it wont be spoiled or go down hill. I'm glad you like and enjoying the story and I do hope you will continue to join the adventure as I have a feeling there is going to be some tears here and there.**

 **To be honest girls, I thought this fiction will continue to have only RBBH and wolfjade28 but I am glad another has joined in the story as I expected only three new reviews but even more happier to receive four. Hoping more readers will come and review. Anyway, Stay awesome girls and see you soon. ;)**

 **Onward to the following chapter.**

 ********  
Chapter 8**

 **Meanwhile…**

Time was running out. Master splinter knew that he had to calm his son before he went into battle with a levelled head otherwise, it could jeopardise the entire rescue mission. But he was in no state to listen to anyone else, except the old rat.

"My son, you must not be clouded by your emotions. I know it is difficult but." He paused as raph interrupted him with broken tears in his golden eyes and trembled with fear. "I love her, master splinter."

The old rat sighed, sympathising for his son and had to be firm despite that this may hurt his son more than he already was. "Raphael, I know you do but this is no time to be emotional. First must save Ms O'neil and her friend before anything happens. Then later on, can dwell on emotions. Is that understood."

Raphael lowered his gaze in defeat, completely understood and knew that his father was right. "Yes, sensei." As splinter was about to replied, Donnie rushed in and said. "Someone had sent a message to my computer, somehow."

"Explain to me how, my son." He asked. "I think there is someone on the inside and wants to help, the question is what do they get out of this. But has given information on how to get inside without going through the front door." Donnie explained.

"Let's going and rescue April." Raphael walked out, and past by his brother as splinter followed but stopped to assure his son, that all is well for the time being. No words or questions were asked, just prepared for the battle forthcoming as they all gathered and jumped in the shell van while raphael leaped to his shellcycle and Casey did also, on his motorcycle.

Raphael and Casey were the first to exit out the lair, underground garage followed by the others in the van. 'Hold on, April. I am coming for you.' Casey mentally hoped. Raphael tighten his grasp on the bike handles as he drove ahead and hoped he'd see her again.

*******  
 **Saki building; torture room**

The miniature cloaked figure that managed to decode the system and send a message out to the turtles. While the room was left unattended and April was panting at present time, looking back to the battered woman and all she could feel was despair and sympathy.

This mysterious player may only be small, and young but something about her had proved her loyalty to give back what was taken. Wanting to help without been caught and getting imprisoned herself, the risk is high but she is willing to try. Just as she were about to untie April as she was baffled by the cloak visitor, voices softly echoed from the corridor. Placing a single finger against her lips, hushing April then pointed up to the ceiling.

April looked up, nodded and understood immediately what this mysterious rescuer is planning. She played along. Despite this will bring more torture but they both hoped, it shouldn't come to pass. Leaping to the ceiling and hid in the shadows, as the doors slowly opened and the voice continued to clamour then finally April prepared for the worse.

The two men smiled their sickening smiles and said, evilly as they licked their lips. "Mmmm, ready for more? The fun has really only just begun." April felt deep inside that she was afraid but assured herself that she had to hang on, don't allow these scumbags win. She replied, with forcibly confidence in her tone despite she was fearful inside. "Bring it on, _sonabitch_." The men evilly laughed, and replied. "Oh we shall bring it on and so much _more_. Don't think about, biting your tongue off either."

*******  
Ok, what do you guys think? And wolfjade28, how do you like your introduction in this chapter? Pretty cool right? Hope you don't mind, RBBH. as I couldn't resist. Hehehe, I had to bring in the best moments for mikey in. and I know you will have the biggest laugh as much as I did when I got the idea while thinking where to continue on from the last chapter until the guys finally come to the rescue. Yes I know it is short but writing as what I am seeing in my head, and hoping it will be longer in the following chapters ahead. So anyway, hope you like it. Oh before I forget, I need what color is your fur wolfjade28 otherwise I'll just create you as how I see you as for mikey. As how I imagined you, well hehehe you will be one very pretty she-wolf when you get older. And hehehe, I think I better shut up otherwise I spoil where I am going to put you in and with whom later on. ;) tootles.


	10. Chapter 9

**Wolfjade28:** **hehehe, awesome. And yes you get to do all and much more. I was thinking on both human and wolf years, as there will be a back story to your introduction when the turtles ask about your origin. But that will not be mentioned just yet. Oh dear where are my manners? Lol, you are welcome wolfjade. Anyway, onward to the following chapter. Enjoy, ;) tootles.**

 *********  
 **Chapter 9**

Four other men walked in the room, also wanting to have some _fun_. This had frightened April but she kept herself in control, despite her fear was slowly rising and consuming her. The mysterious cloaked vigilante watched from above, taking out her daggers whilst gritting her sharp teeth.

April tried to fight them off, but failed to do so as the remaining of her clothes were torn from her and she was back slapped, then punched until she had lost consciousness. Just as the first of them were about begin, the red light had serenade. Three had left while three remained, April was not conscious to what was happening as she was still up to the table. "Hold her down and have our fun, shall we?" one said, smiling and his comrades chuckled darkly, nodding. Unaware that someone had stealthily landed behind them and spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What the hell? Where the hell did you come from?" The second foot soldier responded, looking around the room as where she had appeared. "Get _her_." The leader told the others, but they were cut down like wheat. He trembled with shock.

"Don't come any closer." He ordered, demanding whilst holding a tanto towards April's throat. "I will cut her." He threatened. She smiled and darkly chuckled. "No you wont."

"She'll die and it will be your fault." He shouted, realising seeing her jade green eyes piercing through the darkness of her hood and she repeated. "No, you wont."

"I warned you and she will die." Within a split second, the foot soldier gasped and looked down then looked up to the cloaked figure that stood before him, darkly chuckled as she said. "I told you so." Retrieving her dagger from his chest, allowing him to fall unto the floor. Immediately begun to untie April's legs and soon had gotten to her right wrist. The doors swung opened and they were surrounded. "Damn, don't you ever give up? You really must be desperate to die. Oh well, this shall be fun."

*****  
Casey and the turtles had finally made their way, through the building and searched as they fought a endless hoard of foot soldiers. Meanwhile, shredder was preparing himself in his armour while Karai did the same. "Master Shredder!" a foot soldier burst through the doors. "We are under attack!" he cried, looking up from the floor as he had tripped and pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Shredder turned after placing his helmet on and answered. "Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you doing what you are meant to do?"

The soldier trembled and responded in fear. "The turtles are not alone, a strange cloak assassin of what seems to appear as such had slaughtered three ranks." Karai glared shocked but curious as she said. "Three ranks? Master, could this be one of the test subjects that escaped earlier this month?"

"Find this, escapee." Shredder ordered. The foot soldier crawled away, thanking his master. "Thankyou master, I wont fail you."

Shredder tightly closed his fist then slammed into his desk. Karai watched, never flinched. "Damn those freaks!" he lowly hissed. "In a way, master that they have came to us. Like moth to a flame." Karai commented, shredder turned and gazed to her with proud smirk and darkly chuckled. "Yes, indeed." Caressed her cheek, whispery said. "Time to destroy those freaks once and for all." Karai evilly smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, the cloaked warrior grunted and groaned as she flew into the walls outside the torture room. The doors had fallen from impact and shattered in pieces. She smirked with a confident sneer, getting back up again. "Is that all you got? Truly pathetic."

"We'll show you!" the foot soldiers hissed, lunging towards her. Leaping up to avoid their attacks and defended herself, slitting their throats with ease until more had arrived while surrounding her. "Oh geez, you got to be kidding."

Elsewhere in the saki building, Raphael had went ahead of the others leaving a trail of bloody carnage and when he had managed to find the room where April was held. But only obstacle keeping him from getting to her was another lot of foot soldiers, also he never intended to come face to face with an cloaked warrior in the middle of the corridor. Well, seeing her blindside and continued on his way to find April and when he did, what had him weak the knees.

Seeing the one he deeply loved, badly battered. Hot tears streamed down his mask and blood covered cheeks. Lowly spoke her name as he dropped the sai's, slowly walked to her. "April." She was not responsive, her breathing was shallow. He unhesitant to untie her down from the table and just cradled her within his strong embrace, she moaned alittle and opened her eyes. Weakly gazed up to her rescuer. "Raphael?" she whispery spoke, weakly caressed his cheek. "I am here, April." April lost consciousness once again and just as he nuzzled her forehead, a soldier had came up behind him. Ready to cowardly attack him but he gasped and gurgled, then choked on his blood before falling to the ground.

Looking back and saw the cloaked warrior, panting alittle and said to raphael. "Had you forgotten the first rule to never let your guard down?" He didn't reply, nodded and stood up while cradling April in his embrace then once again. Another lot of foot soldiers came flooding in, surrounding them. "Oh, when does this end?" she wondered, begun to tire. The foot soldiers parted and two of the most deadliest had revealed themselves. "Two birds with one stone." Shredder mocked, sneered his evil smirk. "Shredder." Raphael hissed, clenching his teeth. "Remember me, bozo?"

He looked to the other and replied. "I know you not. Foot ninja, dispose of her." He commanded. Raphael quickly placed April down and retrieved his sais, twirled them then tightly grasped them. "Let's end this."

Shredder chuckled alittle, taking his sword out from its sheath. The arch nemesis's faced off, waiting for the other to attack. Looking to his right, seeing the onconscious female close by and darkly cackled. "Are you willing to risk your life for her? Your rescue will go in vain, freak."

Raphael growled as he lunged at shredder, driving his sais towards his chest but was kneed in his torso. He groaned in agony before driven down in the floor as his shell was cracked. During the scuffle, Karai and the foot soldiers attacked and were defeated quickly by the cloaked warrior as she panted heavily then looked to her right, as running footsteps approached within.

The other three turtles and Casey were trapped, and finally defeated the enemy. "Where's Raph?" leo wondered, looking around when had realised that he was no where in sight. "Where's Casey? He's gone too." Don added, panting. "Maybe we should follow the corridor of corpses on my left." Mikey pointed out.

Both Donatello and Leonardo hurried over and were utterly mortified to what they had witnessed. "Good lord." Donatello stated, his earth brown eyes widen in horror. "Never knew you to be religious, Donnie." Mikey looked to him. "There is no other words to describe the carnage here before us and no I am not religious, mikey."

"Lets move and find Casey, raph and the girls but also thank our new friend in helping us, getting this far." Leo took lead as the others followed. Casey had came across the room that drew him, so he kicked it in and walked inside. Seeing only a mattress with a blood stain, assuming the worst. As his fear had took over, walking in the room unaware the door had closed slightly behind him and blindly attacked by Rachael. "Take that scumbag!" she roared, swinging the pipe she managed to find and hit Casey over his head and he winced, holding his hands up soon as he realised it was rachael. "Rachael, hold on! Its me, Casey."

"Casey?" she repeated and continued. "April said you'd come for us." Dropping the pipe, and apologised. "Sorry, thought you were one of those scumbags." He grunted alittle and replied. "You got some spunk there. Come on, gotta find April."

"I know where she is." Running out of the door and called out to him as she led the way. "Well, you coming or what?!"

******  
ok, this must have been the most difficult chapter I've written in hope it will turn out well. As I had to keep the funny part of where mikey catches a glimpse of the beautiful she-wolf, wolfjade. :P anyway, onward to the next chapter. Tootles


	11. Chapter 10

**RBBH:** **You are very welcome. It is my greatest privilege to write this for you and has been a great honour to write.**

 **Kerry anne: thankyou and yes raph, will survive as it wouldn't be a story if he were to pass on too soon. And our dear friend, RBBH would never get the chance to be with her beloved.**

 **Wolfjade: I hope you'd like how I created character and yes, I love your wicked humor as it is the best part of you. It has been a great honor to write your character in this story as I needed another to make this fiction interesting. Thankyou for joining in and becoming apart of my imaginative realm.**

 **All you of gals, have been awesome and the more I read your reviews after I update a new chapter always bring a smile to me and supports my confidence to inspire me with new ideas as I continue to write. In truth, without you all this would never be possible and I should be the one thanking you all for your support. Much love** **xxx thankyou, see you all in the following chapter.**

*****  
 **chapter ten**

The red clad terrapin looked over to April, his golden eyes burned with mixed of emotions. One was hatred and blood thirsting desire to destroy his enemy, and any other that he will find that had mistreated his precious angel that laid close by, still onconscious. And the other, was fear. A dreading fear that he may never see her again, as he may come face his death. Reaching towards April and raspily breathed softly. " _April._ "

Shredder muckily cackled through his evil smug as he sneered, grabbing her red hair and lifted her limbed naked body and held his gauntlet knives, pointing against her fair throat. Raphael glared, wide eyed as tears streamed down his cheeks and his hand trembled, continued to reach out for her then suddenly something had snapped. Shredder watched this terrapin stand up to his feet and grasped his sais. _"No, this is not possible._ You should be welling in your defeat." He said, with a believing tone as his voice begun to grow breathlessly soft.

Raphael's glared viciously at shredder, gritted and clenched his teeth as he tightened his grasps upon his weapons. Never answered, then lunged at shredder as he tried to avoid the attack. April was flung aside like a rag cloth but had landed onto the table. Raphael looked to where April had landed while blocking shredders knives, that was driven over head. Then he looked back, with more animalistic hatred for the warlord and clenched his teeth, driving him back and kicked hard in his torso then finally drove both sais, piercing his chest. Shredder looked down and gasped. "No, I can not _lose_ to you, _freak_." Then collapsed to the floor, bleeding. Karai flung in the room as she was round housed kicked by the cloaked warrior as she continued to fend off the other soldiers as one finally revealed her.

Glaring back at the one that unmasked her or should say, uncloaked her and said. "Mistress Karai, she is a wolf!" Pushing herself up from the floor onto her hands and knees while holding the katana in her grasp then whispery spoke in raspy comment. "No, that is not possible. That wolf is _dead_."

The soldier was brutally slaughtered with the dagger through his head. Having the dagger driven from underneath his jaw and out of his skull. While another had the other dagger driven through his jugular. "I am not _dead_." She told her with a glare of glistening jade green, eyes staring at karai and clenched her teeth.

Retrieving her daggers and faced off with Karai. Finally Karai stood to her feet, not realising her father have fallen to his defeat. "Time to end this, _bitch_." Wolfjade said, clenching her teeth and tightly grasped her weapons before lunging towards Karai. Raphael ignored the kunoichi and the mysterious wolf warrior, returning back to picking April up in his strong muscled embrace and tried to escape before another flood of foot soldiers had burst in the room. Clenched his teeth with intense frustration. "Damn, got to be kidding."

Finally the turtles came to the torture room, and during the scuffle between Wolfjade and karai. Mikey caught a glimpse of the wolf warrior as he blocked the twin kamas, driven over his head. Kicking the soldier in his torso, making him hold his bruised abdomen as he gasped for air. Then had fallen with his skull broken open, from the nunchucks. Mikey memorized and lost himself for a second. "Beautiful."

Leonardo had his katanas crossed, holding back the manriki-kusari kama. "Mikey! Focus!" he shouted, ordering his younger brother as he defended himself and finally decapitated the soldier. "Can't I have a moments peace to fall in love?" mikey grinned, and punched whomever tried to cowardly attack him on his blindside. "This is not the time or place right now, mikey." Don managed, grunting as he drove his bo staff over head of his opponent.

Approaching running feet, stampeed through the corridor as both Rachael and Casey came to the torture room where the massacre commenced. Coming to a halt, and had no recognition of what she had witnessed as her only thoughts were as one name boldly stood out the most. "April!"

"Rachael! Don't go in there!" Casey shouted, chasing after her. "April is in danger!" she cried, halted herself and glared at Casey. "My friend needs me." She cried. Casey exhaled heavily and gave her a baseball bat. "Let's rock n roll." He winked and led the way. "Goongala!" he roared.

Rachael caught multiple glimpses of the turtles but she was too occupied to take proper notice, trying her best as she fought her way through, despite received a gash and smack but it didn't stop her from getting in the room. And finally, came face to face with another that tightly embraced her friend.

He too, glared back at rachael as karai had disappeared with her followers, and her deeply injured father. Wolfjade panted heavily, collapsed to her knees as the daggers clang to the floor beside her. Mikey hurried to wolfjade and caught her before she lost consciousness. Finally Casey rushed in and saw Raphael cradling April in his arms, dropping his weapons and slowly stepped at first then hurried over. Taking his wife without realising that she was cradled by Raphael.

Unhesitant Raphael released April to Casey, even though he desired to keep her close to him. "April? Wake up babe, please I need you." He cried. She moaned softly and caressed his cheek as her eyes finally opened and then answered. "Casey? Is that you?" Casey had replied under his tears, grateful that his wife is still alive. "Yes, my darling."

April weakly smiled then closed her eyes as she was too weak, from all she had endured. Rachael stood back, speechless. "Casey we must move." Leonardo told him as footsteps were approaching once again. "Let me carry her." Raphael requested, softly. Casey agreed and handed his wife to the red clad terrapin. Rachael's heart had skipped a beat as she felt something, and while watching this large forest green terrapin cradle her bestie. Raphael had noticed her glance then occupied himself with his task. "This must be April's friend." Donatello presumed gently. "Introductions later, escape to safety first." Leonardo ordered.

*****  
ok, I am sorry for the late update as I had a writers block and was busy elsewhere with the gym and motherhood. Not sure when I will update next as my poor dearest son will be going into hospital for emergency surgery. Anyway, we will see how all goes soon they escape. Hehehe see you all soon. Tootles ;)


	12. Chapter 11

**RBBH: LOL, it will get better soon as you two come closer. As I'm hoping you'll enjoy how you and raphael will be seen as pasting boats for alittle while until a very special moment comes.**

 **Wolfjade: I'm very happy that you are happy with the creation of you OC to a perfect 'T' and I will design your OC in artistic form with RBBH. But may be a while until I get the spare time to begin and wont take long to complete once begin. Stay tuned for your OC drawing girls.**

 **Kerry anne: thankyou dear and you will or may think alittle sceptical of how he may think of her. Don't worry it wont be anything ignorant or disrespectful in any way as I do believe he will be alittle spellbound as he is still lost with his emotions for april. We shall find out soon. ;)**

 **And thankyou for your support girls. My little boy did very well in surgery and since he showed perfect health after recovery, was permitted to come home as he wanted to come home. I don't blame him though. As I understand and relate to how he was feeling, I am not a fan of hospitals myself. All what mattered that he was healthy, no complications and all went well, perfectly well. Thankyou for your support and prayers, we are grateful.** **anyway onwards to the following chapter.** **xxxx**

 *******  
Chapter 11**

Karai and four others, carried shredder to the closest infirmary and immediately the surgery begun. Holding his hand, glancing up to the four men that panted heavily and obeyed once the orders were given. Leaving the room, and Karai softly assured her father. "Everything is going to be ok, father. I'll avenge you, I _swear_." The monitor beeped as his heartbeat was monitored, while the surgeons did all they were expected to save their employer.

The red light continued to serenade through the building, and stampede of foot soldiers searched in each corridor and darkened room that presumed to be used by their enemy in aid of escape. Unfortunately, the turtles and the two women along with Casey had just exited out of the doors and jumped into the van, while both raphael and casey leaped to their motorcycles then vanished in the night.

Moments later, the foot elite ninja crouched down and touched the floor. Glanced up and saw the doors opened while a group of foot soldiers approached his blindside. "Report to mistress Karai that the enemy has escaped." He ordered and immediately one did as commanded while the remaining soldiers stood, in silence. Then finally one spoke. "She is going to _kill_ us." The elite ninja stood, turned around and faced the foot soldier that stated and commented about what their mistress may or may not commit.

"If mistress Karai decides to end our lives for the failure." He paused and stepped closer, resumed. "Then, it is because the enemy has _escaped_." Tightly grasped his throat and slammed against the wall. "Suck it up, _bitch._ Or be _killed,_ do you hear?"

He nodded, clawing at the hand that grasped his throat; gasping then finally he was released. Taking a deep breathe as he was choking, gasping for air while the elite ninja glared at the others before passing through and disappeared in the corridor. Rubbing his temples as he leaned against the wall, sighed. "He is right. She is going to slit _throats_."

*******  
Arriving to the underground, secret passage to the garage of their lair. The doors opened and echoing revs of the engines, bounced from the tunnel walls as they entered. And afterwards, closed then locked. Donatello was first to drive in, parked the van then followed shortly afterwards both Casey and Raphael. But first one to remove his helmet and climb from his bike was Raphael. Hurriedly rushed over to the van, opening the door and reached over for April. Rachael followed, holding her hand. Biting her lower lip, praying and hoping that all was ok.

"Get her to the infirmary, raph!" Donnie instructed, he obediently nodded without responding verbally. Casey also followed in, just dropping his helmet on his way in. Finally, Donatello rushed to the infirmary, once he unstrapped himself from the driver's seat and begun to attend both April and Rachael. Meanwhile, mikey was smiling bigly at wolfjade as she slept contently in his arms. Carrying her to the living room then placed down on the couch. Leonardo stood behind him and commented. "She is a very skilled warrior for a _wolf_."

Mikey didn't reply, just continuously stroke her fur as she slept soundly then begun to stir alittle. Soft murmuring moans escaped her lips then finally she rose up, holding her head. "Ugh, what happened?" Opening her eyes alittle then looked around. "Where am I?" she continued. Gently pushed down, reassuring. "Woah, easy now. You're safe." Mikey softly assured.

Leonardo stood close by, silent. Wolfjade looked up to the orange clad terrapin, at first she was unsure if he were real until she looked up to his elder brother. "Who are you? What are you?" she asked. Mikey and leo looked to each other then back to wolfjade as their sensei walked in the room and spoke.

"I think you should sit down." Master splinter suggested. Wolfjade remained silent and adjusted herself from laying down and positioned herself into sit. While the old rat told the story to wolfjade, Casey held his wife's hand as Raphael stood by in silence as he prayed for her recovery. Gritted his teeth, angrily and wanted to avenge the woman he dearly cherished. Seeing the bruising and bloody grazes, deep cuts had made him sick. He looked to Rachael on his left and exhaled softly, as he retrieved a warm blanket.

Donatello noticed his older brothers glance as he continuously glared and watched the wounds been cleaned. Sighed exaltedly and bandaged April's arms, rachael waited only metres away as she tried to keep herself covered with whatever remaining clothes she had. Suddenly she was startled as a warm blanket was placed over her shoulders. Her cheeks flushed with crimson blush, smiled warmly and said in a soft voice. "Thankyou." Raphael nodded and left the room, rachael tightly wrapped herself and she finally felt comfortable once again.

A few minutes later, Donatello finished bandaging the remaining of April's wounds and instructed Casey that they should remain in the lair until she recovers, and went to attend to Rachael. "Excuse me, miss."

She looked up and answered. "Yes?"

"May I clean and bandage your wounds?" he asked, kindly. Rachael nodded and replied. "Yes, of course. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Donatello. But our friends, call me Donnie." He smiled. "I'm rachael. Rachael Winchester."

"You are not the _least_ frightened by us?" he wondered. She shook her head and answered. "I had a feeling that I am safe with you for some reason. Strange huh?"

"No not at all, Just expected a different reaction." He told her. "Oh I see. So, you've met others and they've reacted _strangely_?"

"Precisely." He replied, cleaning the wounds on her forearm then gently bandaged carefully. She winced alittle and Donatello looked up, then resumed and apologised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's _ok._ It only hurt a little." She answered, softly. "Who was that, left the room earlier?" she asked, curiously. "Who?" he replied, continued bandaging her hand then realised whom Rachael was speaking of. "Oh? Big guy, forest green and red mask?" he replied, describing his brother then Rachael nodded. "Yes, that's the one."

"His name is Raphael. My older brother." Donatello finally said. Rachael whispered his name softly with admiration. " _Raphael._ "

*****  
well, it begins. How long until it becomes intimate? Hmm, well seems to be taking a little while don't you think? Hehehehe, this is fun when wanting to make it linger in slow scenes before getting to the point. I know I am evil but just wait til the moment comes when the 'L' word is said. Anyway onward to the next chapter. Tootles for now. ;)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _24 hours later, precise_

April still slept while Casey remained by her side, holding her hand in his. Close by, standing in the doorway of the infirmary. A red clad terrapin watched and gazed upon the couple, his heart pounded as two tears stained his mask and cheeks. He was immediately startled by someone behind him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Rachael apologised. He exhaled and didn't look to rachael but continued to gaze in the room and towards the bed. "You really do care about her." She curiously asked. He lowered his eyes and whispery replied. "Yeah, I do." Rachael exhaled softly, and gently grasped his hand. He turned and looked to her, somehow confused then gently squeezed her hand as he felt a natural connection between himself and Rachael.

"Come on, we can talk." Rachael said, with a soft reassuring and understanding smile. He didn't answer and followed, still holding her hand. Releasing his hand, waited for him to sit down on the couch but he remained standing then said, apologetically. "Sorry, I don't feel comfortable to talk about, what are we going to be talking about?"

"Well, whatever you want." Rachael assured him, looking gently up to him. Rubbing the back of his neck and sighed alittle then said again. "Sorry, I don't feel comfortable to talk." Turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the lair as Rachael watched over the back of the couch then leaned back and grabbed the cushion, holding against her chest. Donatello had exited his bedroom when witnessing his older brother leave the lair and saw Rachael sitting in the living room.

Scratched his head, sighing quietly and went to the infirmary. Casey awoken and stretched his arms as he had noticed Donatello enter the room. "Hey Casey. How are you feeling?" Donatello smiled, kindly. Casey returned the smile then looked to April with a worrying frown and answered, while holding his wife's hand. "I'm ok, just wish April would wake up."

Checking her pulse and other vital signs to ensure all was well, then suddenly April stirred alittle and lightly moaned. Rachael stepped in the doorway as April slowly opened her eyes and before Casey could speak, Rachael called her name softly. " _April_?"

Looking to the doorway and smiled, Casey just held her hand and buried his face in her knuckles as she invited her friend with the other. Donatello smiled happily that his friend represented signs of recovery then April panicked as her voice became raspy. "Oh my gosh, I can explain."

Donatello blinked then assured. "First, you should be resting and we already met." April looked to Donatello first then to Rachael and Casey. "Everything went well, right?" she asked raspily. Casey shrugged then answered. "I think so."

April still wasn't convinced and worried, raspily said. "Ok, soon as I am better. I want to have a family meeting. Understood?" All nodded and didn't try to argue with April as they knew her well enough when her mind was up, there is no changing it.

"Now, time to check you over Rachael." Donatello stated, taking her hand and slowly removed the bandages. Rachael permitted him to do so as she remained still, as her thoughts were elsewhere.

Meanwhile topside, raphael sat on the edge of a rooftop watching the stars. Tightly grasped the handle of his sai, clenched his teeth as he felt worthless and lost in himself. His emotions were becoming a constant thorn of lingering unfulfilled affection. He needed affection, desired comfort and craved for an answer to what he is seeking. His father knew how he felt, and couldn't bare to watch April with someone else but how could he declare his emotions to the first female he laid eyes upon?

Endless thoughts of constant worry flooded his mind and soul. Constant images of him and April forever eluded his imagination and his jealousy was slowly eating at him. Already punishing himself for not telling April how he felt about her all those years before and now, wanting to tell her which also made him realise, how would she react or respond?

Would she hate him? Would she yell and shout? Or would she slap him, then literally make him feel like a fool for deciding to declare his love for her when it is already too late? These questions and more had frightened him but he had to find out. But when? And how can he tell her if Casey is still by her side? That is if she will wake up. Just as when he were about to return back to the lair, he heard scuffle in the shadows over in the next alley, a block away.

He went to investigate and what he saw, had enraged his anger. Grabbing both sais then leaped in the shadows below, within seconds he was covered in the thugs blood and the victims he rescued were on conscious and battered badly. The memories of witnessing April in the same state, had returned to him but only difference was that someone else had gotten to her before he had. Never thanking this mysterious warrior that had rescued and protected April from more harm compared to what she already endured. Raphael knew that he had to speak with their new friend, immediately.

Tearing the cloak jacket from one of the thugs and used it cover the victims naked body then piled the crims in a bloody pile. Not caring how they were laid but it was the woman he cared and worried for more. Tears streamed down his cheeks, knowing no matter how many victims he'd save will reveal another ten or fifteen new future victims. Brushing his knuckles against her cheek and whispery said then kissed her temple so tenderly and so kindly, he shuddered softly. "I am sorry you had to endure such horror."

The second victim he had found only metres away, had endure much worse. And she laid behind the dumpster, picking her up and gently placed by the first and covered the coat to cover them with a note stating to notify their families then he left just when the sound of police sirens arrived outside the alleyway. Watching from afar and hidden in shadows, listening for a few seconds as the officers tried to figure whom did the rescue as the men were piled up in such matter but they were badly battered and bloody.

"Need two or three, no make that four ambo buses as have two female white badly battered and unsure if alive with four or five deceased white males piled like boxes. On third avenue alleyway." The officer requested. Then finally raphael left the scene and returned back to the lair.

Few minutes later, which didn't take long for the red clad terrapin to return when he had noticed both Mikey and wolfjade were getting on like a house on fire. Playing video games and goofing about, what seem strange to Raphael was this chocolate brown wolf had found his lame jokes amusing. Rolled his eyes as he continued on and went to the infirmary, what he discovered. April was awake, and alone. "Hey." She raspily greeted. Raphael couldn't hold himself back and rushed to her side, immediately pulling her into hug. "Woah." She breathlessly gasped, gently pushed him back as she patted his shell. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked, worriedly glanced.

Raphael couldn't speak, his mouth was moving but no words were heard. He leaned in and kissed April, which she darkly blushed and pushed him back then unintentionally behave like she would. Slapped Raphael's cheek, his golden eyes widen in shock then exhaled heavily. Immediately stood up, walked out the door and unrealistically had realised that he brushed past Casey through the doorway and disappeared to his room where he locked himself. Casey blinked confused and stunned to raphael's sudden behaviour which had also attracted both Mikey's and wolfjade's. Gawking at each other then to the infirmary and to his room. "What just happened?" wolfjade asked. "I don't know, want to go ask?" mikey answered, with a sheepish smirk. Then wolfjade lightly tapped his shoulder, telling him that he was been insensitive. "You were been insensitive, mikey."

"How?" he confusedly glanced. She sighed then said. "We should leave him alone."

"Ok." He replied, agreeing. Casey pointed back over his shoulder and asked. "What was all that about, babe?" April just wanted a hug, her lower lip trembled with tears fell. She couldn't answer as didn't know exactly herself what had occurred. Casey immediately responded but not with words as he went to his wife's side and pulled her into his embrace as she cried.

*****  
hmm, seems to be a very emotional time here don't you think? Raphael kissed april and was slapped by her, as she was in shock and couldn't respond verbally. Sad. How would they go on from there? Can Rachael help our bravest and strongest turtle of all? Stay tune for the next chapter coming soon. Tootles for now.

.


	14. Chapter 13

**RBBBH: Yes, I agree he is confused. But the main thing, he knows how April reacted when he kissed her only to learn something never knew would happen which is sad. But don't forget this is a slow process and I want to be very careful treading while we venturing this adventure. Just wait til you go to him and finally show what kind of love that he desires and truly needs. As I'm going through my list of love songs to be the perfect chapter song when that comes. I hope you will like it. Anyway, better get started on the chapter. Tootles for now love**

 *******  
chapter song: Kansas- Carry on my wayward son.**

 _ **Carry on my wayward son  
there'll be peace when you are done  
lay your weary head to rest  
don't you cry no more**_

 **Chapter 13**

Leonardo walked out of the dojo, pat drying the sweat from his brow and neck. When over hearing the sudden commotion as he walked in. "What's going on?" he asked, looking around. Both Mikey and wolfjade looked back, while holding the controllers in their hands. It was Wolfjade that answered. "We are unsure to be precise as Raphael looked depressed and locked himself away in his room after leaving the infirmary."

Just as he were about to ask another question, Rachael had walked out of the kitchen. Holding a mug of hot chocolate. Over heard the conversation about the red clad terrapin's sudden strange occurrence when he returned. "What has happened?" she asked, concerned. "He locked himself in his room." Wolfjade repeated. "I see." Brushed her thumb alittle around the mug. "May be a hot cocoa may help." She wondered, returning back in the kitchen and made a second batch. Leonardo walked in the kitchen and said softly, suggesting that she leave the matter to cool. "It would best if you leave him be, as he has a temper." She turned and looked to him, understanding she should but something told her different. "Please forgive me, but something tells me that I should _try."_ The blue clad terrapin sighed, nodded and replied. "Fine, just be careful. And don't forget he has a temper."

"I won't forget." She answered. He left the room, and went to bed. Rachael placed both mugs on the tray and added some scones that she had baked. Luckily that Wolfjade had kept Mikey out of the kitchen while she baked them and hid some away, as it was a soft treat that she wished to give to Raphael. Standing quietly within the doorway of his room, was the old rat. Master splinter sensed that his prayers had come reality.

Seeing the pure heart of Rachael Winchester that seem more like an angel sent from the heavens, to bring love that his son richly deserves. His heart was joyous and yet, wary in case it may be just a dream. He had already approved of both young beautiful females that have entered their lives. As he quietly watched Rachael make her way to the door and waited. He then turned to the living room where his youngest son, sat and played video games with the majestic beauty. He smiled happily that Mikey was already smitten by Wolfjade, it was a matter of time that he'd realise his feelings for her. But his main concern at present time was to ensure, that Raphael will see what he has in front of him before it is too late.

Closing the door and knelt down, begun meditating quietly with the scent of soft white jasmine incense and a warm flicker of the candle, then soon Master Yoshi came with Tang shen. Both smiled, and smiled as they entwined their hands. Master splinter knew, all will be well. But the obstacles to knowing is going to be the task, to complete.

And he knew, that must not interfere only comfort if all were to fail in the end. Master splinter knew that the future is bright and will be fulfilled. As his sons, must face the obstacles and realise that they must learn and find for themselves. Bowing respectfully to his sensei and wife as they vanished and rested in peace finally.

Meanwhile, outside Raphael's bedroom door. Rachael placed the tray down then softly knocked on the door, and waited for a reply.

No answer was heard, so she tried again. Then footsteps approached on the other side of the door. And the lock unlocked, slowly opened as a pair of bright red eyes peeped through the creak opening. Rachael felt his pain as she gazed into his golden eyes that were encrusted of redness and still watery. "May I come in?" she gently asked. He didn't answered. "I brought you some hot cocoa." Quickly knelt down and picked the two mugs up, to show him as the fresh brew attracted his senses. "See?" she kindly smiled. No further words were spoken, the door opened as he stepped back and still behind. She walked inside and waited as he closed the door, gently took the mug and with a low but very soft voice, finally said. "Thankyou." And blew softly to cool the brew before sitting down in his hammock.

Rachael smiled then lightly bopped her forehead. "Hello Rache. Silly doe." Raphael looked confused but sighed alittle then sipped his drink as Rachael quickly placed the mug down and rushed out the door where she left the tray and grabbed the scones. Bringing the plate with her and held patiently before him with a big smile. "Would you like to have one?" she asked, waiting.

Never answered and took one, out of kindness as he weren't one for scones and was curious though. Taking a bite of it, a smear of jam covered his mouth and dripped down his chin. Rachael giggled alittle and tried to make him giggle with the comment she made. "That good eh? You look like, could eat a truck load the way you bit into that."

Raphael looked up to Rachael, just glared at her then said. "Not funny." She sighed and immediately apologised. "I am sorry. Bad _joke_."

"You think?" he answered, little harsh. Rachael bit her lower lip and exhaled, keeping herself calm. "Ok, I give you that. But no need to be rude you know." She replied, placing the plate of scones down and close enough for Raphael to reach then grabbed her mug then continued before leaving the room. "May be I came at a wrong time. Sorry to bothered you."

Raphael threw the mug across the room and it met the wall, smash to pieces and made a big liquid mess. Rachael heard through the door as she closed it behind her, flinched alittle then sighed softly. It didn't take long, for rachael to go in the infirmary where Casey had brushed past, in silence and stormed out of the lair. "Um, what was all that about?"

"It is nothing. Don't worry about it, ok." April replied. Rachael nodded and sat with her bestie. "You ok?" she asked. With a nod, April whispered. "I'm ok."

*****  
I found the first song and hope youll like as it is favorite from supernatural and happens to be one group only in australia the most difficult to find and own. Kansas. Love this song and thought it would fit perfectly for Raphael as he is feeling so confused and broken, trying to find his place where he belongs. Lets hope our girl, Rachael can reach to him and open up. As I know, he wont find any girl like her ever in a million years. ;) tootles for now. See you in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

**RBBBH:** **thankyou for your support in Raphril: meant to be. you've brought me a huge smile to my face and always, inspire me more and more to write. As you, wolfjade and leetah1999 have made me feel so blessed to have you all. And I am just as blessed and happy to have met you all as well. Also I hope you can see the picture of you for the story fiction even though it is sideways as I couldn't get it to be straighten but you can go to / tealana1. Wolfjade has both in her favorite folders too. The color version will be coming soon for jade as you have turned out beautifully.**

 **Wolfjade: I knew you love that chapter of you and mikey playing video games together. I couldn't resist. Hehehe, as I thought it would look cute that way as you and him, fit perfectly.  
Onwards to the following chapter, shall we girls ;) this is so fun to have you girls right with me all the way. You both have been and every step of the way, incredible support and inspiration. You are the stars and both incredible talented writers as well. Shall we watch the next scene unfold before our eyes and see love blossom? Hehehe….i'm so loving this. And cant wait for the next chapter of your story jade. So excited :hugs: **

******  
chapter song: broken wings –tomoko tane (trinity blood; anime)

 _I know this will not remain forever  
however it's beautiful  
your eyes, hands and your warm smile  
theyre my treasure  
it's hard to forget  
I wish there was a solution  
don't spend your time in confusion  
I will turn back now and spread  
my broken wings_

Chapter 14

Casey had went topside to find some purple dragon thugs, to take his frustration on so he don't take it upon Raphael as April had confessed, he kissed her suddenly. Endless tears flooded his eyes, covered his cheeks and his heart pounded hard. Doubt waved through his mind, with just one question that stood out the most. 'Why?' he wondered, walking down dark alleyways of the streets where small groups of thugs would reside within. Realising his golf bag was still in the lair but he didn't care. Tightening his fists and broke the skulls of those he met, no remorse. No control of his actions as hatred had consumed him. Blood covered his hands, face and front of his clothing that he wore. Heavily breathed as he continued to find more.

*****  
 _The next morning…_

Rachael was in the kitchen first, begun to feel stir crazy as she always felt homely in the heart of the home. The kitchen.

Making all style of meals for breakfast. Pancakes with blueberry syrup or maple and ice cream on top. Same with waffles, covered in strawberry jam. Both fried and scrambled eggs on toast with bacon rashes. And finally fresh squeezed orange juice. The table was perfectly set up like if were in a hotel room. Rachael knew April was still not ready to get out of bed just yet as Donatello said, she wouldn't be until the weekend. So, she took the liberty to bring breakfast in bed to her while the others would only wake up to the smell of fresh cooking especially Mikey as he appeared to be floating like a cartoon character as he were drawn in by a sweet smell that formed into a hand, inviting him to the table. Wolfjade would just giggle and comment. "Oh my, he really is odd with food."

Rachael had to agree and giggle with her. "Help yourselves, there is plenty to go around." Then Donatello commented with a chuckled. "Not if mikey gets to the table first." Leonardo walked in the kitchen with master splinter and immediately both were impressed by the sight of food prepared but were mortified to mikey's table manners. "Michelangelo!" master splinter would scold his youngest son. Leo folded his arms and sigh softly. Mikey just looked up, with a sheepish grin then said with a mouthful. "Hai, master splinter."

Donatello face palmed himself and lowly said. "Ugh, mikey." Wolfjade smiled and tried her best not to laugh as she realised how disappointed, master splinter was in his son. "Where are your manners?" he would say quickly. "Oh? Thankyou for the food, angel cakes. It is scrumptious." He called out and resumed eating then said to everyone else. "Better get this or it will be gone."

Rubbing his temple gently and exhaled softly, disappointed. Leo didn't feel hungry and only desired the juice which he was lucky to get a glass of. Both Donatello and wolfjade hurried to the table and raced for the waffles. "Mine!" she would say, with glee glance. And he tease her with a chuckle. "Fine, I'll have the bacon rashers." Grinning bigly and tease her more. "Yummy."

Wolfjade glare at the purple clad terrapin and reply. "You're so getting your tail whipped in the dojo after." Donatello glared back with smirk. "Bring it on. I like me a good challenge." He laughed. "I thought you were the pacifist type Donnie." She cheekily remarked. "Oooh burn." Mikey commented then scoffed more in his mouth. Wolfjade looked to mikey and lightly smacked his hand, he turned and glared to her with a stun glance. "What? What did I do?" he whined. "Talking with your mouth full for one and second, where are your manners?" she replied. He sheepishly glanced back and smirked, then answered. "Oh right." Swallowed whatever food contents in his mouth then continued. "I'll give my thanks soon she returns, promise." This pleased wolfjade and said. "Good boy."

Meanwhile, rachael waited outside Raphael's room. Gently knocked then footsteps approached the door, opening slowly. "Morning, I would like to know if you were hungry? I made pancakes, waffles, fried and scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. With orange juice." Rachael smiled, hoping he'd accept and join her and the others for breakfast but instead the answer she received, had her feel that she must be walking on egg shells trying to impress him. "No thanks, not hungry." The door closed. She exhaled softly then left and returned back to the kitchen, preparing April's breakfast tray. Unknowing that Raphael opened the door, watched rachael leave and quietly made his way to the infirmary.

Rubbing the back of his neck as he approached the red head beauty then sat down beside her. "I want to say that I am _sorry._ " Raphael told her apologetically. She exhaled with soft sigh of relief but also felt shame deeply within. "I am sorry too." He looked up to her fast, confused. "How are you sorry? You weren't the one that kissed me first. I kissed you first and." He paused as April interrupted him. "I am sorry for slapping you." Then he realised as soon he remembered. "Oh? That? Well, I kinda deserved it." He sheepishly smirked and chuckled alittle.

"I was in the wrong to do that, raphael. I should had pushed you away and told you to stop, and explain that it never could be as you hope it would be. But I _didn't_. Instead, I reacted in a way that I never thought I'd do to you." Tears streamed down her cheeks slowly. He reached out for her hand, gently grasped and assured her softly. "I forgive you, and I should had told you how I felt about you, so many years ago."

"I understand raph, but I am with Casey. I am happy, very _happy._ I want you to have all the best, there is in _life_ and in love. Most of all, _love._ You deserve that, you and your brothers." April wiped the tears away and sighed, shuddering. Raphael pulled away alittle then looked to the floor, glaring at his feet. Never knowing how hurtful to hear those words would impact on him, as he had loved her for so very long and so very strongly. It was hard for him to comprehend them. "Raphael?" she called gently. He turned and gazed to her with his golden eyes that appeared confused and broken, before hot tears welled up and streamed down his cheeks. "I will always love you, but the kind of love you are seeking. I am unable to give, but I do know there is someone who can." Gently gasped his cheeks in her hands, warmly and tenderly smiled before sisterly kissed his forehead. "Don't close the door to love, as you never know that you could be facing it and hadn't realised it yet." She smiled softly. He nodded and said nothing then hugged her gently.

Standing outside the room, whilst she carried the breakfast tray. Listening to all that was said. Rachael bit her lower lip softly as she felt strongly attracted to Raphael and hearing the words from April telling him that love is just around the bend, waiting or possibly searching for him as well. Made her tremble at the knees, and nervously smiled as she waited then hurriedly stepped back without trying to drop what she carried as Raphael finally walked out but hadn't noticed her, which was a relief in some way as he left the lair, altogether. Watching him leave, made her heart beat and made her want him even more. As she desired to not only tame the beast inside but to, show him love that she has in her own _heart_.

Finally Rachael walked in the infirmary and placed the tray down on the wheelie table. Then sat beside April as she softly smiled. April thanked her bestie for the food and noticed the sudden smile. "What you so happy about? Something happened?" she wondered, taking a bite of the bacon. "I heard what you said, to raphael I mean."

April sighed and answered. "You did?" rachael nodded. "It isn't what you may think of what you may had heard." She explained slowly. "Ok, explain please." She requested, waiting for the explanation. "It was something that had to be sorted and salvaged." April replied. "What do you mean?" her smile slowly faded, as a curious glance was replaced. "Ok, if you must know. As I didn't know that he felt the way he did. Raphael is going through a rough patch of finding his place where he belongs and is ready to find someone, and share his heart."

"Oh? That is good or bad?" rachael wondered, curiously as she hopes to win him over. "That is good as never seen him like this before and." She paused, looking down the tray as she sighed. "And what?" rachael asked, waiting. "I was wondering that you may be the one for him."

Rachael blushed brightly and tried to hide her sudden affection and attraction the red clad terrapin. "You thought I would be the one for him?" april nodded confidently. "Well, yes as I have heard of how you look at him so I thought you could try." She suggested and giving her blessing without giving herself away. Rachael embraced her fast and smiled happily as she said. "Thankyou, I guess this means I have your blessing already?"

"Uh, you're welcome." April confusedly replied before she could speak further as Rachael had bolted out of the room and after Raphael. Which wolfjade and the others also peeped out from the kitchen and wondered what was the sudden gush of flash that went by them. Scratching their heads, then looked to each other and shrugged, returning back to their breakfast.

*******  
mikey is really the cheeky bugger, no wait it was Donnie this time. Lol. Don't miss this practice match between wolfjade and Donatello. It is not one to miss. I can assure you. Lol I know I wouldn't want to miss it.

Also here is the first version in English for the chapter song as well in Japanese or koren. I though this would be a good song for April to express what she needs to say to raphael so their friendship can be saved despite the deeper emotions entwined in the balance.

I know this will not remain forever  
however it's beautiful  
your eyes, hands and your warm smile  
theyre my treasure  
it's hard to forget  
I wish there was a solution  
don't spend your time in confusion  
I will turn back now and spread  
my broken wings  
still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
my broken wings  
how far should I go drifting in the wind  
higher and higher in the light  
my broken wings  
still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
my broken wings  
how far should I go drifting in the wind  
across the sky, just keep on flying

Keisoku no dekinai itami to keisoku no dekinai jikan no nagarega  
subete o umete shimaou toshitemo  
soredemo watashi ni wa kanjirareru  
sora kara ochitekuru no wa  
sora kara ochitekuru no wa ame de wa nakute

Did I ever chain you to my heart  
cause I was afraid of you?  
no, I couldn't hold any longer  
love is not a toy  
let go of me now  
the time we spent is perpetual  
our future is not real  
so I'll leap into the air  
my broken wings  
still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
my broken wings  
how far should I go drifting in the wind  
higher and higher in the light  
my broken wings  
still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
my broken wings  
how far should I go drifting in the wind  
across the sky, just keep on flying

Sora kara ochitekuru no wa are wa ame de wa nakute….


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG! SOMEBODY TELL ME I AM DREAMING! I've been writing TMNT fictions since 2009 and to me, it is my way of relieving stress and keeping my mind sharp so I can handle everyday life and motherhood, especially healing from a toxic marriage that has finally been finalised after 2 years of waiting and now going through a very upsetting custody battle which is very stressful. Anyway, my old fiction 'Mona's journey home' was chosen to be published in the writing contest for Fanfiction fandom. To be brutally honest with you all, I never believed there was a site as such and thought the chain was forever rattled when mentioned. So I never gave any thought on or of it and just continued on with what had kept me going, and stimulated my mental and imagination. When received an invitation and notification in nomination. I was absolutely blown away. I didn't know what to say or do. So I followed the link and posted up the fiction and now, see how it goes from there. Still processing the news that only recently happened almost an hour ago this very evening and wait to see what will happen next. Anyway, onward to the following chapter of Raphael's goddess for the time being, and wait for the results are in later next month.**

 **I wish to thank all those whom had supported me throughout some of my stories and those whom have been great strength while supporting my fictions and continued to read in progress fictions. They're the awesome stars behind my work. And always continue to be my eternal inspiration.**

 **Thank you, leetah1999, wolfjade, RBBBH, wonderwomanlovingbatmanfan, ladyofsouls, and many others that had positively supported my fictions without you all, this would never been possible. Thank you all you are the stars.** ****

 **********

 _ **~Sometimes, nothing goes as we hope it would  
or could understand as why,  
but in the end.  
When all reveals itself, don't fight it.  
Go with the flow and keep on swimming.  
Nothing stays in a runt forever, somethings change for the better. ~ **_**  
****This poem is dedicated to leetah1999, when she commented in her review; 'keep on swimming' and it struck me. So this chapter poem was born, inspired by leetah1999. If there were a site to publish poetry from inspiration by those whom support us throughout our writing, I'd nominate those who have stuck with every step of the way. Thankyou dear. This couldn't be done without you girls. You all ROCK!**

 **Chapter 15**

Casey had awoken back in the apartment, with tired red shot eyes and with a terrible hang over headache. "Ugh. Drank too much last night. Need _some_ coffee." Stumbling through the apartment and knocked over little things over as he made his way towards to the kitchen and made a mess, looking for a mug and sugar. Followed by the milk and hot water which he woke up more when the splash of hot liquid met his feet. "Damnit!" he screeched. Realising the mess he made, rubbing the temples of his head and said. "April is going to kick my ass." He groaned a little, leaning on his elbow on the benchtop. His cell rang, stumbling made his way to the living room and answered, groggily. "Yeah."

Donatello informed him that April was well enough to return home but would still need to be watched over, carefully over the following days ahead. He agreed and hung up, once the conversation had ended. Returned back to the kitchen and made his black coffee with sugar then realised after he took a sip, he said. "Yuck, No sugar dude."

******  
 _Somewhere near the lair…._

Raphael leaned against the wall of the tunnel opening, with the river view and mellowed in his heartfelt rejection as it had to be experienced otherwise, he'd never learn or grow. Not far behind, in the shadows as she nervously glanced the blindside of his shell and fidget with her hands then stepped forward. Unknowing that had startled the heartbroken terrapin.

Springing into action as he retrieved his sais and turned, prepared to face whomever lurked in the shadows as he called out. "Show yourself!" Rachael's heart skipped a beat and she replied. "I come in _peace_." She sheepishly smiled, holding her hands up in surrender. Putting his weapons away then sighed and asked gently. "What are you doing here? You should be back in the lair, where you are safe."

Rachael slowly walked to him, and looked into his golden eyes so tenderly. Looked down and took his hand then placed unto her chest, looking back up to his eyes once again and smiled. "Do you feel that?"

Raphael blushed darkly and didn't know what to say in response and just nodded. "I know you are hurt, and I understand you." She paused, biting her lower lip softly then exhaled softly and resumed with what she wished to share with him. "I understand you _love_ my best friend, April. Who can blame you, as she is a terrific woman. She inspires me to be strong as well and I want to tell you, that day. I deeply fell for you from the very first moment, I laid eyes on you and my heart knew you were what I had missing in my life."

Raphael was absolutely spellbound by what he had heard, couldn't speak as he took his hand and gently cusped her cheek and smiled. Brushing his thumb across her cheek softly and so ever tenderly, rachael smiled and nuzzled in his large hand. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and squeezed his hand gently back as he took her hand and squeezed, leading the way to his secret spot that no one knows about. Not even his best friend, Casey knows about it. In the back of his mind, he would have to face him sooner or later and explain himself as well hopefully he would understand and not take it into conclusions.

"Where are you taking me?" Rachael asked, curious. "It is a secret, that no one knows about." He replied, picking her up and carrying her as he leaped across the rooftops after climbing out of the tunnel with her on his shell then finally, they had arrived.

Rachael looked away as she was placed down, and he held her hand and said. "This is where I come to see the view in the morning." Raphael had taken her to the far end of the city where his favorite place of beautiful gardens reside. "It is beautiful, thankyou for bringing me here." She said, looking up to him and suddenly blushed as he leaned in, unexpected _kissed_ her.

Rachael blinked surprised and squeaked a little then slowly closed her eyes, and kissed him back as she draped her arms around his neck and he gently pulled her close to him, tenderly embrace her. As the sun arose over them, and wind softly blew by. The scent of jasmine flowers and Japanese violets filled the air as they shared a tender and passionate kiss then finally, broke it and nuzzled their foreheads.

She blushed brightly and smiled. "That was so _romantic_." He smiled and whispered. "I'm not good with romance, but somehow you just bring it out in me."

*******  
I think I am going to cry as I couldn't believe how well that turn out. Alittle fast, I know after been rejected but the main thing is our girl Rachael Winchester was able to win the heart of Raphael and share a intimate moment with him. What will the others will say? What will wolfjade say especially? Hehehehe I bet she will be dancing merry dances with mikey. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon. Tootles


	17. Chapter 16

**Thankyou girls, youre the best as I can't believe it myself still. I think I am dreaming as it is unreal. As I have already chosen whom I believe should try too.**

Girlygeek- TMNT: Let the walls come down & BMFM: Earth: the final battlefield.

Stargirl loves Donnie with Wolfjade : Remembered

Ladyofsouls: cyberwars

Sleeping seeker: the tender trap series

Wolfjade: a haunting melody

RBBBH: TMNT-ultimate weapon

The site link you can go to (/) fandom2 or (/) contests.

You are all awesome writers and hope to see you all or one wins. But preferably hope all of you win. Good luck.

********  
Chapter 16

 _Saki building; infirmary_

During that very same morning, one hour later. Karai sat beside her father, holding his hand while she prayed for his recovery. The heart monitor beeped, as his heart was monitored. The doctor walked in and checked his chart, looking to the young woman from the corner of his eye and sighed, placing the chart down. "Mistress." He softly called. Looking up, with tired eyes and silent glanced. The doctor sighed alittle and cleared his throat then finally he continued. "Master Saki, is in a coma."

Her eyes widen as she stood up slowly and released his hand from her tight grasp. "What?" she breathlessly gasped. The doctor repeated. "He is in a coma."

"How long?" she asked, harshly and deeply. "Not sure, he may not come out of it at all." He answered, undetermined with the answer. Looking down to her father, laying in the bed with a breathing mask. The doctor apologised in a soft tone. "I am sorry, there isn't much to be done." He walked out of the room, leaving Karai with her father. Her lower lip trembled as she sat down and took his hand on hers once again, exhaled worried then said vowing. "They will pay, I _swear_ father."

 _Terrapin's lair_

Master splinter was the last to enter the kitchen and have a bite. Not all the food was eaten, well most was apart three plates were left in the oven. Mikey took one out and placed on the table when he had noticed the old rat walk in the kitchen. "Morning sensei." He greeted with a warm smile. Wolfjade looked to the old rat as she smiled too, quickly retrieved her hands from the sink and dried them. As the kettle whistle on the stove, she grabbed a cup and the tea pot. "Would you like some tea, sir?" she asked, kindly.

Master splinter replied with a smile and polite voice. "Jasmine, please and sensei is fine." Wolfjade smiled, blushed alittle and answered. "My apologies, sensei."

"No apologies necessary, miss." Wolfjade poured the hot water in the tea pot and added the jasmine tea then brought to the table as she kindly said. "Wolfjade."He smiled, nodded.Then the old rat, patted the table service. "Sit please."

Mikey immediately knew where this was going and sat down fast, grinning sheepishly. Wolfjade blinked at mikey as how fast he managed to sit without making a mess or knock the other chairs over. Finally she took the chair out and sat down. "I wish to speak with you." He paused and turned to his son for a second then requested. "Go begin your training with your brothers, please." Mikey didn't disobey and said quickly. "Yeah, ok sensei." Getting up from his chair and left the room. Master splinter looked to wolfjade and poured the tea, giving her one as well. "So wolfjade, I wish to speak with you about something important if that is alright with you?"

"Yes of course. What would you like to know, sensei." She answered, taking the cup. "I wish to know about you. And would like to know, if whether you have any mutual feelings for my youngest." Wolfjade blushed darkly and sheepishly smiled, finally answered with a gasping breathe. "Sure, well I uh. Where to begin?" she begun then exhaled alittle as she held the cup and quickly sipped the tea. "Take your time." He encouraged gently and waited patiently.

Meanwhile, Raphael and Rachael enjoyed the morning together as they sat against the tree. Raphael leaned against it while Rachael laid within his embrace, happily snuggled. Tenderly caressed his strong forearms as she gently ran her finger nails along the muscles, admiring them. Raphael smiled, softly as he softly nuzzled in her warm, neck. Inhaling her sweet, addictive scent.

He softly churred. "Mmmm, you smell like sweet jasmine." Rachael smiled, still laid in his embrace and turned to face him. "Do I really?" she asked. Raphael smiled back and nodded, continued churring softly. Released his forearm and reached up, gently cusped his cheek and gently pulled him to her. Tenderly kissed him then returned the comment. "You taste like sweet apple." He chuckled and couldn't help himself to say that she taste better then cradled her in his arms as he never felt so happy and wished the moment never ended.

"Wish this moment to never end?" she asked, smiling. "It doesn't have to." He told her whispery, kissing her temple. "We always can come back later and enjoy the stars in this very spot." Rachael stated, happily snuggled more.

"Sounds like a plan, I never seen the view under the stars." He replied, softly. "Well, always a first time right?" she said, looking back up to him as she smiled and he smiled back then passionately kissed her.

Well, seems that our lovebirds are getting closer but slowly. Taking a relationship is always best taken slow and build strong. What you do think of this chapter so far? I know it is short but my muse can be a toughy at times. Anyway, lets hope another exciting scene will come sooner or later. Tootles for now.


	18. Chapter 17

**I know that my chapters had been either 2 or 3 pages. There is a explanation for that, I write whatever my muse inspires me to put on paper. As it is a slow process, I want to do the best I can to write a good drama/romance fiction. As this is a fiction of a Fan X Character series. We all have a fantasy that would like to be reality anyway, time to go the following chapter. Tootles for now.**

Chapter 17

 _Saki building, dojo_

Some time in the afternoon of that very day, Karai finally left her father's side, and train the new recruits as the numbers were becoming low and less disciplined. Her father always said to her, as she always kept in her mind when training alone or with recruits. _'Must always be firm, always be strong. Never fail, never bow to the enemy. Discipline the ranks or they won't respect you.'_

She walked slowly, inspecting each new recruit that stood in line waiting for the commands to be given. Karai silently glared, as she returned the other direction and inspected the ranks once more then finally stood before them with her hands behind her back. "Begin." She ordered.

The recruits stood in fighting stance, ready for the next command as she trained each and every one to their potential and until they couldn't handle no more. Four hours later, the ranks were displaying exhaustion and tightening muscles. Walking through the thin space in-between them as she continued to command them further, and as they would groan then moan in pain from the intense training.

The Kunoichi instructor and Foot heiress smiled, satisfied with their efforts then said. "That is enough for the day, shower and rest. Tomorrow, training will be harder." Once she left the dojo, all the men dropped to their knees, groaning and panting breathlessly. "Man, that was intense." One said. "If you think this is bad, just wait til tomorrow is here." Another said.

Then a old rank foot soldier walked in and said. "Karai deserves your respect, maggots." All rose their heads and as one replied. "What if we don't?"

He walked to the one that stated of what they'd wouldn't since he was speaking for all of them, not just himself. "If you don't, then wait until the Master returns."

"The master? Who is he? Where is he?" the recruit asked, raising his brow. "He is the Master of all of us." The foot soldier replied. "So who is she? Student? She don't look frightening." he asked, smirking. "Mistress Karai, daughter of master shredder. She deserves your respect or you will be put down in the _ground_." The foot soldier hissed, glaring deeply at the recruit as he finally backed down. "Anyone else with stupid questions?" looking around to the other recruits as they looked up exhausted and sore. "If there are no more questions, get to the showers and sleep as she has said. Tomorrow training is harder and best to be ready." The foot soldier instructed then left the room, leaving the exhausted and sore recruits.

 _Infirmary_

Karai stood in the doorway of her father's bedside, staring at him laying in the bed. Fighting to continue on as he was plugged to the breathing machine. Walked to his side, taking his hand in hers gently as she sat down and exhaled softly with a short sigh. The heart monitor beeped, as the screen monitored his heart rate and blood pressure while he slept in a deep slumber. Praying he'd return and wake up as she bit her lower lip, a trail of her blood stained her chin. "Wake up father, the men need you. I need you. Wake up." She cried, laying her head down upon his hand as she still grasped gently. Continued to plea for his return but nothing changed then looked up once more. "Please wake up, _father._ " A pair of hot tears streamed down her cheeks, her lip trembled with fear as her heart ached with vengeance. Tightened her grasp once more and silently sobbed, continued to pray.

Meanwhile, Leonardo and Mikey trained until their muscles couldn't move a inch more then finally rest. Wolfjade and splinter, enjoyed a long chat. The old rat smiled happily as he told her, he had approved of her and wished she stay with them, as long she needed and she wished. Wolfjade happily agreed and sprung up from her chair, giving him a gentle embrace which had surprised him at first then exhaled with a pleasing sigh and smiled as he returned the hug. Wolfjade pulled away, blushed alittle and said. "Sorry sensei, and thankyou. I will be honoured to stay."

Splinter smiled happily and replied. "You are welcome and no need to be sorry. I'm happy my youngest is going to be happy." Both mikey and leo walked in the doorway of the kitchen, leo tiredly smiled as he walked by while Mikey walked to wolfjade, smiling as she leaped to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Woah! Someone is happy to see me?" he chuckled. Wolfjade chuckled also and nodded happily. "Any food prepared? I'm starved." Mikey told her, sheepishly grinned as he still cradled her. "You just ate not long ago, mikey." She replied, blinking surprised. Leonardo overheard and lowly chuckled, grabbing a clean cup and went to the table then poured some tea.

Wolfjade agreed and was placed down on her feet, then went to make a sandwich for him then she stated. "Where do you put it all, mikey?" he replied, shrugged alittle. "It is a gift." Wolfjade smiled, grasped his hand and led him with her to the living room. Master splinter smiled happily as he watched his youngest with a lovely beauty then looked to Leonardo. The blue clad terrapin was drinking his tea when he had noticed his sensei, glancing towards him and wondered why. "Something wrong, sensei?" he asked, gently and curiously but ever so politely.

Master splinter just smiled, stood up and replied. "Be happy my son. Just be happy." Then turned and left the room, as Leonardo blinked confused. Wondered exactly what his sensei meant, then when hearing his youngest brother play video games with his new lady friend, wolfjade in the living room as they happily played and teased, challenged eachother on who will win high score. Then it finally hit him. He realised immediately what his sensei meant, but the question was. Is he ready? As there was still a lot of work to do and many obstacles to over come. Keeping the thought in his mind, and patiently hoped that his time will come, just a matter of when.

Elsewhere, Rachael had fallen asleep in the arms of her sweet new friend; Raphael. She happily slept and smiled as Raphael gently cradled her then looked down to her. Brushed back her hair from her beautiful face. Smiled tenderly, kissed her forehead gently and nestled his cheek upon her head then continued to watch the view as the wind blew, softly. Keeping her warm as it was beginning to become alittle chilly.

Wondered to himself quietly. _'Could this be what April meant? That someone special will enter my life and show me what I am searching for? I see her in my arms, but still unsure. How can I deny that she is pretty although I still think April is the most beautiful creature I've seen but she was the first; my brothers and I met first. What will happen, if she wants more? How can I provide that? I am only a turtle, a mutant turtle. I hope that is enough, if not. Then I will do the best I can, make her happy.'_

Rachael snuggled in his arms, lightly stirred then looked up as she stretched and said. "What time is it?" Raphael smiled and replied. "Don't know. But I do know that I am starving." Rachael returned the smile and chuckled then rose up from his embrace, saying. "I figured that you would be as." She paused as her stomach rumbled, and a loud grumble presented. Raphael chuckled and stated. "You are hungry too. How about we go back and eat?"

Rachael nodded, embarrassed then lightly exclaimed when she realised about the food, she had prepared when chasing after him earlier. "Oh no, I forgot about the food that I made. We better hurry and hope there is some left."

"I doubt it." He smiled, getting up and helping Rachael to her feet. "How do you mean?" she asked. "Well, my youngest brother has a blackout for a stomach." He chuckled. "I can always make more." She smiled, holding his hand and gazed into his golden eyes tenderly as he gazed back into her twinkling dark brown eyes. "Even better." He smiled then kissed her tenderly.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her, tenderly and passionately then broke the kiss and gently held her hand as he led the way back to the lair. Embracing each other, as they walked back until he gently picked her once again and cradled her close, as he leapt long sky distances back the way they had came. Rachael never felt so alive or had been felt as she was treated like a princess.

She wondered to herself. _'If this were a dream, dear lord above. Please, let me never ever wake.'_

* * *

dreamingly sighs, now I am jealous. Hehehe. I've never written anything like this before and I will be waiting for the reviews as I have a strong feeling that one is going to be like this.

Thankyou, this is so sweet and I couldn't stop crying as it did feel like a dream. And wishes, even hope it never ends. I do hope this invite more readers too as I will do what I can to figure where to begin for Donatello's soulmate as I just need one more for Leonardo as I was going to make donatello's soulmate as the last instalment but since I've got someone to be his love interest, it will be the third instead. Hopefully, the first chapter will be posted until I figure where it shall begin and it will be postpone until this fiction and Mikey's dream gal (girl) is completed then those two will be in full swing. As I had a idea that struck me, of a fiction for master splinter. But I will aiming in his younger years when the turtles are only tots as they will have a special lady that enters their father's life for a while until tragedy strikes. I better not spoil the fiction before it is born otherwise it will flop and become a back draft. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tootles for now until next time, see you in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

**Working on the following chapter, when a knock at the door interrupted my concentration but didn't look back. Only replied while had continued typing. "Come in."  
Raph: "What you up to?" he walked up behind me, smirking then finally wolfjade sprung in afterwards. **

" **So, Mikey aint too pleased about me and him. Y'know." She grinned, happily.  
"Well, it is an FAN X OC FICTION right?" I replied, looking back with a smile while raph rolled his eyes at me. "What's that look for, raph?" I smirked deviously. **

**Raph: -.- ….  
"That is what I thought." I chuckled then continued. "Just wait til the good parts get rolling where, well, heehee you will most definitely blush through your mask."  
Raph: "You wouldn't dare." **

**I smirk again and chuckled then whispered. "Oh, I would so** _ **dare.**_ **"  
Onwards to the following chapter, hope you like my drabble people. ****  
**

**Chapter 18**

 _Meanwhile…._

Wolfjade happily did her best to make Mikey something to eat as he waited like a kid in a candy store, napkin tied to his neck with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. "Will you be dining with me, jade?" he asked. Wolfjade smiled, looking to the orange clad terrapin and answered. "I just ate but I'll have a bangel with you." Leonardo walked out quietly with Master Splinter, as when Donatello walked in the kitchen, to make some fresh brew of coffee then realised something. "Did I miss something?"

"Wolfjade is making bangels." Mikey smiled happily. Wolfjade shrugged as she placed them on the table. "Not really, Rachael made extra before she disappeared after raph."

"Oh? I see." He answered, with a soft exasperated sigh and continued to the kettle for the coffee. "Something wrong, Donnie?" Mikey wondered, quickly glanced his older brother. "Nope, why would there be?" he replied, with a tired glance then left the room. Mikey shrugged as he reached for the bangels and scoffed them down. Wolfjade smiled softly and sipped her drink, and slowly ate her bangle with strawberry jam and cream.

 _Infirmary…_

April, was becoming bored and she desired to get up. Move about, stretch her legs but they felt numb with pins and needles feeling. " _Damn_." She clenched her teeth annoyed then looked up as Donatello walked in the room and placed his cup down for a second then removed the bandages. "How are you feeling, April?" he asked, tiredly glanced to her. "I'm ok, just a little numb and you look." April begun then paused as he looked up and answered softly. "Yes?"

" _Tired_." She finished her sentence with a single comment as she presented a glance of concern. "Oh? I know." He replied and looked over her wounds that appeared to be healing well. "The stitches will dissolve in a few days." He assured her, lightly bandaged her once more.

"That is a good thing right?" she wondered. "Sure is." He replied, smiling tenderly. "Stop me if I am intruding but, what happened between you and raph?" he continued with a question as soon his smile changed to a quizzed glance of questioning curiosity.

April sighed softly then answered gently. "Well, uh, he _kissed_ me." Donatello looked to April shocked. "Really?" he asked quickly then April nodded and replied. "Yes."

"Wow." He stated, surprised. "What?" she said, waiting for an expected outburst of hissing, accusations and shouting. But Donatello was calm, real _calm_. "That'll explain the sudden stomp out earlier today."

"I had to tell him that I couldn't give what he was seeking that maybe, _somebody_ else could." April begun as she lightly shrugged and looked to Donatello with a somewhat sheepish smile. "I didn't exactly mention any names, but did say that there is someone waiting for him." She continued.

"This somebody could be that we know?" he wondered, trying to figure whom this mystery woman could be. "Maybe." She smiled, giving a tiny hint. Then Donatello sort of, figured whom she could be and just smiled. "Well, let's hope he don't screw this up." He commentary stated, hoping. April nodded. Then the doors opened as echoing of giggling and chuckles, attracted the attention of those whom were away in the rooms. Both Wolfjade peeped their heads out of the kitchen like cheeky, pranksters and sniggered quietly then whispery chanted. _"Raphael and Rachael. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

"SHHH!" wolfjade hushed as she lightly tugged on his arm. "Back to the table before we are caught, teasing." Mikey grinned and wanted to play the playground rhyme game on raph. Then he pulled the big blue eyed turtle look on wolfjade. "Oh no, you're stealing my role."

"Gotta to admit, I am cute." He pouted with a cute plea and said. "Pretty please." Wolfjade tried to resist then replied. "I'm so going to regret this later, aren't I?"

Then Mikey sighed and dropped the look. "Ok, how 'bout next time?" he grinned. Wolfjade sighed with relief and answered. "Phew, relief. Be good please." She returned the look as her ears flattened and big jade green eyes, cutely widen and drooped that made Mikey melt then stated. "Wow, which is so adorable. You look so beautiful like that."

Wolfjade smiled and chuckled. "Oh, I know." She winked then walked back in the kitchen which made Mikey followed as he were floating on clouds like a love-sick turtle. Wolfjade couldn't stop herself from giggling and said gently. "Easy now, tiger. Sit down and eat your _bangles._ "

Raphael smiled as he walked with Rachael to the kitchen, when seeing his youngest brother sitting at the table happily eating away the bangles. Then Rachael leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Somebody is in love."

"Yeah. Wait, what?" he stammered and looked to Rachael. "Who me?" he blushed a little. Rachael bit her lip as she weren't referring to them as she knew, there is an attraction between herself and Raphael but it is too soon to determined, if it is _love_ just yet. "Would you like to be?" she asked, whispery.

Raphael blushed darker and hurried out the door as Rachael stood in the doorway, watching him hide away in his room before she could reach out to him. Mikey looked back with the bangle in his mouth and big surprised blue eyes. Wolfjade looked on as well, tilting her head a little and scratched her head. "Hmm." She murred.

Turning on her heel and walked in the kitchen, with her head low as she felt. Must have embarrassed Raphael and wanted to make it up to him. Quickly making a sandwich for him and cold drink then went to his room. "Raphael?" she called, waiting outside his room. No answer was heard and she tried again. "Raphael, please let me in." Gently knocked on the door again then finally, it opened and invited her inside. "Still hungry I hope." She smiled, offering the food but instead he closed the door and took the tray, placing on the night stand. Returned to Rachael then picked her up. Rachael blushed brightly as she draped her arms around his neck and he gently grasped her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. Carrying her to the hammock as he deeply gazed into her dark earthy brown eyes.

Laying her down in the hammock as he hovered over and gently caressed her soft, rosy cheek then tenderly kissed her. She returned the kiss and cusped his cheeks then slowly reached the back of his head and cradled gently.

Deepened the passionate kiss, as their lips opened slightly and parted to entwine their wet, moist and warm tongues so they could dance. Lowering his large hands to explore her lovely figure but Rachael broke the kiss so she could speak and request him to behave with a shake of her head. "No, please. Let's just enjoy the moment of sharing this passionate kiss."

Raphael smiled and nodded. "Alright. Anything for you, babe." Draping his strong, muscled arms around her nice, and perfect curved waist as he ran his hands up her back. In-between her angel wings and resumed kissing her once again.

I exhaled softly as I stretched my arms and said. "Finally, let's how the girls and the readers like this one."

Raph: Like writing about me in your fiction?  
(Me): Don't do that, dummy. *Glaring at raph with a stern glance.*  
Donnie: Where's jade?  
(Me): With mikey I guess. :D hehehe  
Donnie: What did you do, tealana?  
(Me): oh nothing, just little something in their sodas. Hehehe *grinning bigly, tucking away a small pouch*  
Donnie and Raph look at me, with curious glances. Raph: Please tell us that you didn't put whatever in our drinks?

(Me): now why would I do that? *sheepishly smiled.*  
raph: -.- …  
donnie: I think I go check. Just in case.  
Mikey: Hey bros, hey dudette. What did I miss? Where's jade?  
(Me): wasn't she meant to be with you? *smirking cheeky*  
mikey: Well, I did see her in the kitchen last, drinking some drink.  
Jade: Oh mikey! 3 3 3

Raph: You didn't.  
mikey: Did what? O.O  
(me): Whoosh. *the chair spinning*  
Raph: Get her! The little minx, is running!  
(me): stay tuned for the next chapter as Raphael is going be so red when I'm done lol. That is if, I'm still around. Tootles for now everyone.


	20. Chapter 19

**JayQwaqwaXt:** **thankyou for your reviews on my fiction. And I do hope you will continue to join us in the adventure as it has been a pleasure to write and to be honest, I am enjoying myself. Hehehehe. Hope you will enjoy the following drabble too.**

 **(Me): sniggering in my hiding place, keeping my special pouch close to me.  
raph: Where is that little minx?  
mikey: *scratches his head*** **Since when she is a minx?  
raph: *glares at mikey sternly* she-devil, happy?  
mikey: not really. That would mean she is a succubus.  
raph: mutters under his breathe.  
don: guys, good news and bad news.  
Raph: give us the bad news Donnie.  
Don: the bad news is that whomever you see after drinking the tea, you will fall in love instantly. In this case, jade is looking for mikey right now. *pointing over his left shoulder, to the door.*  
wolfjade: Mikey oh mikey, where are you? I just want to hug you and squeeze you to bits.  
mikey: *bolts for his life and screams* Where are you TEALANA?!  
(Me): *whispers* stay tune for the following chapter and drabble. Tootles for now, otherwise someone will have to fill in for me. *crawls then tries to tip toe out of the room then the floor creaks*  
Raph: *points at me* THERE SHE IS! GET HER!  
(Me): WHOOSH! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BROS! *laughing my ass off, loving every minute of it* **

Chapter 19

Donatello walked by his older brother's room and heard, what it appeared soft moans and loving groans. Looking to the door, stunned and bit his lip shocked. "Donnie." Leo called, softly which had startled the purple clad terrapin out of his shell for a split second. Placing a hand on his racing heart that beated in his chest. "Leo, what is with you and Mikey have this knack of sneaking up on others?"

"Uh, well for one. You are earsdropping like a little school boy and two, what exactly is so fascinating to be earsdrop?" Leo folded his arms as he waited for a reply, while replying the question with a question. "Good point, well, uh. I was drawn to determine exactly what is going in _there._ " He replied, pointing the closed door.

"This is Raph's room. Most likely watching a, uh well, dare I say it. Watching porn." Leo answered. "Watching porn? When Rachael happens to be no where in sight." Donnie informed and mentioned, quickly. His eyeridge rose alittle with sudden curiosity then looked around quickly and said. "Where could she be then?"

Donnie pointed to the door and assuming his suspicions could be correct. Leo pointed also and whispered. "In there?" Donnie smiled alittle and nodded. "Do you think we should?" he whispery asked.

"Worth a look, raph would had done the same to us but only difference, he'd just waltz in and not care of what he saw as he'll just flex his muscles and the girls get all hot and frenzy for him anyhow." Donnie said. Leo look to his brother confused and replied immediately as his conscious repelled him to do so. "No, I don't think we should Donnie. I wouldn't want him waltzing on me with my mate while in mating session."

"Yeah you are right, leo. Maybe we can tease and ask him later." He grinned deviously. "Yeah, that is a good idea but this what Mikey would do."

"What mikey would do what?" Wolfjade asked, approaching the two perverted terrapins as they both turned and blushed, trying to hide their little intentions and changed the subject. "Oh nothing, you know." Pretends to yawn and continued. "Tired, sleepy. Should go to bed." Donnie turned and walked away. Wolfjade watched them walked away and immediately became suspicious as she too, earsdropped on the door but heard nothing as she has higher sense of hearing. Shrugging then returned to Mikey as he had burped loudly which the lair felt, it had shook. "What was that?" she gasped, shocked. "That, was mikey. The burp king himself." Leo replied, changing the channel as mikey walked out with a huge grin on his face. "Excuse you." Wolfjade glared the orange clad terrapin with slight repulse glance. He continued to grin then chuckled. "Better out then in, I always say."

How could wolfjade disagree to that and sighed then said. "No more strawberry and cream bangels for you." Then he clasped his hands together, drooped his baby blue eyes and softly said as he puppy plead her. "Pretty please."

She chuckled and pinched his terrapin cheeks then replied in a cute voice. "Who is a good little boy? Who is a cute little boy?" Mikey's eyes widen surprised as he answered. "Me?" Releasing his cheeks and he rubbed them. "No more granny pinching."

Wolfjade scoffed and lightly tapped his shoulder as he grabbed and winced. "I am no granny." Brushed past him and rose her nose to the air with a humph as mikey watched. "Ow. Is she one hot, vixie or what?"

Leo rolled his eyes and resumed watching his tv show.

 _Raphael's room_

Raphael and Rachael laid in together in the hammock, spooning. Her dark hair slightly messed up and sprawled over her shoulders, also underneath raphael's cheek but he had buried his face deeply in the back of her neck. Taking in her wondrous and addictive scent, she smelt like sweet jasmine and peaches. Peaches was the one fruit he didn't enjoy eating but somehow, her scent smelt like it but only better. Tightening his embrace around her as he enjoyed holding her close while she entwined her own arms around his and happily snuggled in his strong arms as she happily purred in her slumberous sleep.

Kissing her shoulder tenderly then lightly licked as he were marking her to be his, _forever._ It wasn't long until he begun to dream about that night but not how he remembers it, though and that is what had him scared out of his wits.

Running down a dark corridor, seeing April on the table. Covered in countless bruises and deep cuts with terrible braziers. Blood seeped and ran, covering most of her milky white flesh as it poured to the floor. Reaching out to her, hot tears streamed down his terrapin cheeks as he cried out. "APRIL!"

She just looked up and weakly smiled, her mouth was moving but not her voice that spoke his name. When had finally reached her, taking in his arms after tearing the restraints from her wrists and ankles then dropped to the floor and cradled her in his embrace. Brushing back the hair, but they weren't red. It was dark chocolate brown, then he gazed down in horror.

" _R-rachael?"_ she didn't respond, just laid lifeless in his arms then it deeply hit him. As a dark figure stood behind him, cackling and mocking him. "Aww, look at the big brave freak that couldn't save the one he swore to protect. What ashame. Such a waste and she was a pretty one too."

Clenching his teeth, faced the enemy with anger. This kind of anger was different. It was bloodthirsty rage, before he knew it. Not realising that he had placed Rachael's lifeless body down then lunged towards the dark figure that only secondly revealed himself as the helmet was knocked off and those dark crimson eyes, staring back at him.

"You're—you're me!" Raphael horrifyingly stammered, staring at himself. The shredder Raphael had evilly laughed and drove his gauntlet into his chest, tearing out his heart while it continued to beat. Gurgling on his blood as his vision begun to fade and all went black.

Covered in sweat, gasped alittle as he awoke and rose up alittle. Looked over Rachael's shoulder, seeing she was still asleep and brushed back her hair, kissed her cheek tenderly then whispery said, vowing. "I will never let anything or anyone harm you."

Silently cried as he tightly embraced Rachael once again, never wanting to let go as he feared that he'd lose what he has finally found.

Hehehe well, If I tell you what was in the drinks, jade then you'd just may try to use it on me later. As it will wear off soon. And it is only for good fun. Beside you and mikey looked so adorable together. What a dark ending in this chapter, right? I am worried now. Oh, before I forget. As for the bangle thing, I am sorry if I am scaring you there as well there is a explanation for that. I know you hadn't told me what you like on your food and how I am picking up on your ideal real life goofy personality which I adore as it is difficult to find in friends these days. Well, to be honest. I envisioned you that way as I thought you would look cute with mikey as you seem adorable at the prankster pair. And awesome fighter too.

Also, my muse told me that you are like that in real life too. Which is interesting also has had me baffled too. Please forgive me If I had frightened you, I didn't mean too. I didn't forget about you either RBBBH, as I have said to jade. I envisioned you both like this and never dreamed you both were that accurate in character. I am greatly honoured to meet both of you and I greatly cherish your appreciation to my stories. As I never thought this would work out this well. Thankyou for participating and thankyou for allowing me to have you as OC's. you girls are the best. Hoping soon we shall see how Star and CTW come to be in the other two soon but as for splinter's story. I think I'll just create a OC of my own for him. It is a shame that there isn't many splinter fans out there. Anyway, onwards to the next chapter and see you later. Love you girls, you rock!


	21. Chapter 20

Wolfjade: I am aware that you have a few up your sleeve, so I will settle down after raph leaving foot print on my butt cheek when got the jump on me. *rubs toosh* still hurts, as why I'm sitting on a donut cushion.

Created to write: thank you, normally yes but forgive splinters memory as he is getting old.

Jay: I'm pleased that you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you will continue to read the rest before the following as it is going to be slow update after this one. And I am glad that I didn't disappoint which a big thing for me when it comes to writing. Thank you guys. Anyway, onward to the story.

Chapter 20

 _One hour later_

Rachael stretched a little and looked over her shoulder, as she felt a chill breeze that seemed more just cold air on her spine when had realised that she was alone in the hammock. Then looked to the door, after looked around the room. Raphael was in no where in sight, as the door was left half opened. Sighed softly as she made her way out of the hammock and walked to the kitchen, unaware that she bumped into Mikey, grinning at her like the Cheshire cat. In this case a Cheshire turtle. "What is the smile for, Mikey?" Rachael asked, feeling a little uncomfortable and unprepared for what is going to be asked.

"Are you and Raph, y'know?" Mikey begun then paused as he lightly bopped his head but continued smiling. Poor Rachael blushed like a red apple and begun stammering, embarrassed. "W-what?! I d-don't think it is any of your business if we did or not!" Holding both up his hands in defence as he continued to giggle and replied. "Sorry, was just asking."

"Mikey!" Wolfjade scolded as she stood behind him, with folded arms and tapped her foot. Looking back to Wolfjade and sheepishly smiled. "How much did you hear?" he wondered. "I heard all, Mikey. Shame on you." She answered, grabbing his mask tails and dragged him behind her while he wined and winced. "Ow, ow. Easy on the mask dudette."

"I'll be easy when you stay out of your brothers, personal business." Wolfjade replied in a low scolding tone. "Alright, ugh; ow. Please let my mask tails go now. I promise I'll be good." He pleaded, requesting. Wolfjade sighed, released his mask tails as he tightened his mask and rubbed his head lightly but blushed brightly as wolfjade draped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose with his and said softly. "Leave Raphael alone and concentrate on me, on _us_." Flattening her ears, looked up to him with pleading eyes as she softly requested. Mikey gulped quietly, trembled a little as he weren't sure if he should wrap his own arms around her or pull away.

Unhesitatingly draped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, continued to blush then said softly. "Ok, dudette." Looking deeply into her beautiful jade green eyes that had melt him and his heart raced fast then slow, he knew that something was forming. Unsure what it was just yet but one thing he knew for sure was that, Mikey really liked Wolfjade. Hearing him say, 'Ok dudette' as his way of agreeing had made her very, very happy. "Thank you, and good boy." She softly said and commented. Mikey replied nothing and just smiled, nuzzling her more. Wolfjade giggled and murred.

 _Splinter's room_

Raphael knelt down before the table with his sensei and held a cup, freshly brewed of hot jasmine tea. "Something wrong, my son?" he asked, concerned as he sensed something wasn't right. Quickly sipped the tea then answered with a trembling voice. "I had a dream."

Splinter's ears twitched slightly as his whiskers had also bristled, followed with a worrying raised eye ridge. "A dream? What kind of dream, my son?"

Continued to stare into the ripples of his hot tea, brushing his thumb up and down of the cup. Finally he answered in a whispery scarce voice. "A _nightmare_." A hot tear streamed down his cheek. Splinter assured his son and requested gently. "Continue, tell me and we can figure it together."

The old rat quietly knelt on his cushion, listened to every detail described then assured his son gently. "Raphael, you will never be _evil_. It seems that you are still have _demons_ to face and conquer. I've always known that your anger is difficult to conquer and channel as you are unique to your brothers. As you always choose to face the enemy _alone_ but don't forget them and don't forget me. We are here, I am here and now you have someone with a beautiful heart that will always be here for you too." Standing up and walked to his son, placing a clawed hand gently on his son's head as Raphael bit his lower lip and tried not to cry.

"Go to Rachael, my son." Splinter continued, raphael looked up to him with watery eye glance and wiped the tear away from his cheek as the tear streamed down. "I am happy, you have found someone Raphael."

"Thankyou, sensei." Raphael replied, softly smiled then stood up and left the room. The old rat smiled as he turned to the photograph of his late sensei and father, exhaled softly and prayed for the best as he wished for his sons. Meanwhile, Raphael walked through the living room towards the kitchen as Mikey looked over the back of the couch, Wolfjade looked up to him. Giving a stern glance and he smiled, said. "I aint going to say anything, promise." She smiled warmly then nuzzled him gently and replied. "Good, popcorn?" offering the bowl. "You are the best, dudette ever." He commented.

"You keep telling me." She chuckled. Luckily both Leonardo and Donatello were occupied, doing their own thing, which kept them away from nosing about. For awhile that least until the purple clad terrapin left the laboratory and went to the infirmary and assisted April as she was ready to go home but the problem was that Casey hadn't returned yet. This worried April, calling his cell and got his answering machine on his cell. Sighed softly, with slight frustration but assumed that he could be out breaking purple dragon skulls. "Everything ok, April?" Donnie asked, gently. "Yeah, everything is fine. How's raphael?" she replied. "Well, he looks calmer." Don answered, assisting April from the bed. "Calmer? In what sense do you mean, calmer?" she wondered, curiously. He smiled and said. "Well, I think your friend, Rachael has something to do with his sudden change." April smiled proudly and happily. "Let's go have a peek."

Donatello smiled and nodded. Leaning against the frame of the doorway in the kitchen as he watched Rachael, cook some chocolate cupcakes.

The red clad terrapin smiled, tilted his head as he watched Rachael bend over to place the tray in the oven and immediately caught Raphael watching her, when she stood up and faced him. "What are you looking at?" she asked with a warm smile, folding the tea towel and placed over the top of a chair. Raphael didn't answer, continued to smile and walked around the table and gazed into her eyes.

Caressed her cheek tenderly and whispery told her. "You are so _beautiful_." Returning the smile, nuzzled in his hand and answered softly. " _So_ are you." Before she opened her eyes, her lips met with his. Sharing a deep, passionate kiss followed by entwining embrace. He pulled her close, draping his muscled arms around her curvy waist as she draped her arms around his neck.

A few minutes later, breaking the passionate kiss and nuzzled their foreheads in deepening touch. "Mm-mm, that was _awesome_." Rachael commented. He chuckled and smiled, replied. "Yeah, it was. You make me so _happy._ " Rachael smiled happily to hearing those words. Standing just outside the doorway of the kitchen was April with Donatello, watching the adorable lovers together as they walked away quietly.

"I better get the cupcakes out of the oven or they'll burn." Rachael smiled, kissed him tenderly. Raphael smiled, chuckled and asked. "Can I help?"

"Sure, be careful. They're hot." She assured him, smiling. "Yes ma'am." He teased, grinning. "No more of ma'am business. I aint that old, yet." She smirked, and winked. "You are so hot." He commented, making her blush and giggle.


	22. Chapter 21

**RBBBH:** **hehehe, I know I am evil. But don't worry, you won't be dead as if you died now. Then it wouldn't be a story. It has been a great pleasure writing this story for you.**

 **Jay: I'm sure wolfjade will be very happy to hear that you are a fan of her. As the name of the OC belongs to my friend with the same name as she is the OC star in the stories. Her origin will be slowly introduced as we progress in this fiction.**

 **Wolfjade: I do hope you will like how your origin is written when we get closer to the end as your story will be next, as this is getting real good and has been a great pleasure of having you participate with RBBBH, CTW and STARGIRL loves DONNIE.**

 **Anyway onwards with the following chapter.** **tootles for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 _Saki building_

Still sat beside her father that laid in a coma. The EKG beeped, counted each heart beat and calculated the blood pressure. Grasping his hand within both of hers, praying for some miracle that he'd come out of the comatose state. Footsteps approached her blindside and he cleared his throat. "What is it?" Karai sneered, in a low hiss.

"You requested for the reports on the test subject which should had perished in the blaze, four months before." Dr. Chaplin answered, trembling as he held the folder. Placing her father's hand, beside his body and stood up, snatching the folder from Chaplin and roughly looked through the papers as they crinkled to the harsh flipping. Deeply exhaled and rose her eyes, deeply glanced at Chaplin as she lowly hissed. "Find her, _now._ " Smacking his chest with the folder and returned to her father's side, sitting down. Chaplin sighed, begun to say something only to be silenced as he was orderly demanded to do what he was commanded to do.

"As you wish, mistress." He bowed and left. Running her fingers along saki's temple and she whispered softly. "Come back to me, _father_. Come back."

 _Foot laboratory_

Dr. Chaplin walked into his office, closed the door behind him then took his chair after sending out a squadron of foot soldiers on Karai's orders. Opening the file on the test subject aka _Jade Jensen_. Reading the report about the subject, supposedly perished in the unexpected blaze four months before but when watching the surveillance tapes when the turtles had penetrated the building and somehow, she did too.

According to the report, she was an orphan child. Well, newly orphaned as her parents were murdered in their home when she was taken for experimentation along with other stolen children. Cusping his jaw as the fingers snaked across his lips, whilst he continued to read and when he had finished. Chaplin closed his eyes, exasperated sighed heavily as he closed the file. It didn't give much on what to explain and answer his questions.

So the foot scientist logged into the historical research of the species experimentations and what he found, explained more to what the file that laid closed beyond his reach which was only metres from his hand.

 _Test subject: Wolf 01 is presenting remarkable strength. Excellent obedience to commands but to a certain extend as he reverts to his animalistic instinct and territorial behaviour. Master shredder is displeased with the results and demanded to begin again but with a new volunteer. The mutation is presenting that the volunteer's blood is able to co-exist with the forcible transformation but it is the equation needed to create the perfect weapon which has failed._

Chaplin read on and sighed heavily, running his palm over his face as he lowly commented. But the thing was, chaplin wasn't religious but using the term was the word that appeared in his mind. "Jesus."

 _Test subject: Wolf 25 and final volunteer. The test has finally came to a success and this pleased the master. As this is the last of the volunteer's and we were able to manipulate her memory and control her to do whatever we want as, she has proven to be unique and perfect in every way. This subject, appears to be much stronger then the recent subjects but which has proven to be successful. Her speed, agility, strength, animalistic driven instincts even obedience has heighten to measures unexpected and unimagined._

Chaplin was merely shocked to read what exactly the scientists did to transform a young girl into an animal but brainwashing her and erasing her memories. Taking his glasses off and leaned back in his chair then heavily sighed, rubbed his eyes as were squinting them slightly when he had found something in the report about how to track the wolf.

Leaning in close once again, and read the very last line that stated. 'Test subject: Wolfjade has a tracker implant in the back of her right shoulder. Activate it, and track.' Only problem was the code was wiped out of the file and this frustrated Chaplin more. "Damnit." He hissed. "Mistress Karai, is going to be peed off." He groaned, worriedly.

Ok, what do you think of the small piece to Wolfjade's Origin? Good? Or needs work? Or rather wait until the following instalment to see what exactly happens in full description and detail what happens? hehehe, personally I am hoping you will agree that best parts to a origin is best, left for last.

* * *

Raph: You really do like keeping on the details, don't you missy?  
Me: then it wouldn't be a story, true raph?  
raph: -.-  
Me: I knew you would see it my way, raphie. Btw, I hope you are ready for some juicy moments with your girl. Hehehehe  
Raph: *Blushes darkly crimson* Don't say that my tail is going to be out for the world to read?  
Me: grinning evilly and chuckles.  
Raph: why you! *lunges towards me and I duck as he lands in the box." Get back here, minx!  
Me: lol, gotta catch me first. Stay tune everyone, as rachael is going to be one very happy lady when she hears these words from someone special. Tootles


	23. Chapter 22

**Thankyou girls.** **your reviews have always and will be a huge part of inspiration to the story. As the more I read your reviews, another chapter is born. And it feels awesome, without you this story could never be possible.**

 **Wolfjade:** **I'm glad you enjoyed the second chapter in your story. As I am taking my time writing it, it is a pleasure as well. And yes, I understand what you mean about the motherhood responsibility. But eventually when the time comes, you will know and I know you will make a awesome mother one day.**

 **RBBBH: hehehe,** **I think I better not spoil what is going to happen shortly. As we are coming close to the end then crossover to jades story. It has been a awesome ride, and pleasure writing for you.**

 **As for the origin, that is just a small piece of it. I figured it would be more realistic and frightening when I write it in her nightmares during the second story. Which, well I didn't want to spoil the history until that part comes. Hehehehe** **but I do hope you enjoyed the small piece of it though. Anyways, onward to the following chapter. See you all soon everyone. But first, here is a short drabble.**

 **Me: *sighs relieved* no one is about or in the lair. I can work in peace. Finally…  
wolfjade: *tip toes up behind me and whispers.* are you sure about th—  
me: EEEPPPP! *springs up out of my chair and hits my head toward the ceiling and fell on my toosh.* Ow *grunting, holding my head.*  
wolfjade: I take that as a yes. *trying not to laugh as she nervously grins*  
mikey: *Walks in the room, stuffing his face again.*** **what happened?  
wolfjade: *looks to mikey* I scared tealana out of her wits.  
mikey: Really? Like how?  
wolfjade: Just whispered in her ear.  
mikey: *bursts out laughing* I'm sorry that hilarious. *continues to laugh***

 **Me: *looks to mikey* so not funny, mikey.  
Mikey: I thought it was. *grins bigly.*  
wolfjade: Is it safe to say that Raphael is out looking for a ring right now?  
me: *looks to jade, grunts irritated* Thanks for spoiling the surprise, miss.  
Wolfjade: *sheepishly smiled* sorry, tealana. Was it meant to be a surprise or ending cliffhanger? Me: *sighs defeated* if you must know, as I ask. How did you know?  
wolfjade: *twindles her fingers and tries not to give herself away* well I, uh.  
Me: Jade, you didn't did you? *waiting for a answer as she continues to play with her thumbs. Finally she answered.*  
Wolfjade: it is such a beautiful moment and couldn't resist. Wanted to know the ending. **

**Me: *chases after wolfjade with the first thing I grabbed.*  
Raph: *jumps back and watches me chase jade.* ok what is all that about?  
me: *shouting after jade* GET BACK HERE! AND RAPH CALLS ME THE MINX!  
Raph: BUT THAT IS YOU ARE A MINX!  
Me: *shouts back to raph and chases after jade as she laughs. Challenging me* SO NOT HELPING RAPHAEL!  
wolfjade: LMAO What fun I have been dying for! **

**Leo: enjoy the chapter every one ;)**

* * *

Chapter 22

 _Saki building; laboratory_

Chaplin continued on his search for this _supposedly_ mystery code. His office was a complete mess, while searching for it as he sift and tossed through every known piece or folder that may contain or lead to the answer. All came to a dead end, went cold. Leaning back in his chair, lightly tossed his glasses to the table surface among the scattered paperwork and lightly grasped his face slightly over the mouth then exhaled softly with slight frustration and irritation.

"Damn, damn." Chaplin grunted, repeating over and over. Reading the file once again, tried his hardest to find the answer then it suddenly hit him. Grabbing the paper, his glasses and bolted out the office and to Karai. Panted heavily as he had ran through and down the slight dark corridor then grasped the handle, pushing the door open and walked inside finally. Karai didn't even flinched when he spoke. "Mistress?"

"What is it, now Chaplin?" Karai responded, staring at her father while the EKG beeped and continued the heart beats. "It is about the test subject." Chaplin begun and interrupted quickly as Karai lowly hissed. "Get to the point, did you find her or not? If not, why are you here?"

"I have found the answer to the test subject but there is one slight problem." He answered, as she stood up and glared coldly in his face then said. "So, you are saying that haven't found her _yet_ but claim to know the answer, is that right?"

Chaplin gulped and nodded then finally answered but just above a soft breathe. "That is right, mistress." She exhaled alittle then back handed him, splitting his lip and making him stumble slightly. Holding his jaw, the blood trickled down his chin and fingers. "Find her, then return back to me when you have _her._ Do I make myself _clear_?"

"Crystal." He answered, standing up. "Good, now get _out."_ Karai ordered, returning back to her fathers bedside as the doctors came in to check on his progress of expected recovery which nothing had changed.

 _Elsewhere…_

The foot squadron leaped over the rooftops, searched for anything that could lead them to the target which only came to an endless cold lead. Crouching and ran his fingers along the concrete surface, supposedly found a clue. "Found something?" one asked. "Maybe, but it seems old though." The second replied.

"Maybe we should, go to the red heads apartment and kidnap her again. That will draw them out." A third suggested. "No, they will be prepared for that." The first responded quickly. Another sighed heavily and stated. "Mistress Karai isn't going to be pleased if we don't find her in time."

"Let's just move and if you find her, don't kill her. Mistress Karai wants her _alive._ She is not to be harmed at all costs. Understood?" all nodded and followed as they disappeared in the shadows, continued on their search.

 _Meanwhile…_

Donatello and April was preparing to leave when she looked back for a second. "April?" Donatello softly called, gazing concerned. Looked back to the purple clad terrapin and answered with nothing more than a soft hum. "Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" he asked, gently. April nodded and replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. I better quickly let Rachael know that I am leaving otherwise she'd may fret later." Donatello smiled, nodded understandably as she left the garage and went to the kitchen. Rachael and Raphael were intimately embracing each other as they were in deep passionate kiss. April cleared her throat, sliding her hands in the back pockets of her torn jeans. "Ahem."

Breaking their passionate kiss, raphael chuckled and kissed her temple loving as she looked to April and smiled, finally answered. "Hey, you are up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I see, you and raph. Are well on the way." She smiled, weren't sure what to say to be exact. Rachael smiled, giggled and replied. "Yeah, he is absolutely gorgeous." Raph chuckled, nuzzled her temple and happily cuddled.

"Just letting you know, that I will going back to the apartment. Need anything?" April pointed over her shoulder, and offered to bring back something she may need. "Raph, would come with us?" rachael asked with a smile and he smiled, answered tenderly. "Of course."

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to my special lady." Raphael continued and commented. April looked on as she heard what Raph commented and thought to herself. 'Wow, he did change fast.'

"Come on, lovebirds. You can play later." April teased. Rachael giggled. "I think that is bit early for that." Poor raphael blushed alittle then smirked as he whispered in Rachael's ear. "I don't know 'bout that. Well, you are one hot _vixen._ Vixie." Rachael looked to him and glared, speechless as April also was speechless then knew it was time to tip toe away. "What?" he asked.

"Do you think I am a vixen?" she replied, curiously. Raphael smiled and nuzzled her nose with his, answering her question. "Yes, I do. But you know what?"

"What?" she softly whispered. "You are my _vixie_." He told her, nicknaming her with pride. She blushed then whispered, happily. "Then you are my turtle _hulk_."

* * *

Well, what do you think of this? Not what you were expecting right? I am evil, I know. Hehehe, well it would be alittle too soon to hear Raphael say the 'L' word just yet. And also, I have special surprise when he finally does, it wouldn't sound good if I didn't get raph to give rachael this when he declares his emotions. And well, it is a sentimental piece that she will remember and cherish always.

Wolfjade: What?! Raphael didn't say it yet?  
me: ugh, jade. You are one story spoiler.  
raph: What didn't I say what?  
me: never you mind raph. You will know soon enough.  
wolfjade: *grumbles and folds her arms.* when do we hear Raphael say the 'L' word?  
Me: When it is time we will.  
Raph: 'L' Word? To who?!  
me: all in due time, raphael *smiles bigly* all in due time.  
Raph: *folds his arms and grumbles as well.* nearly there hehehe. See you in the next chapter. Tootles


	24. Chapter 23

**Me: *hearing the clang of the katanas in use from the dojo.*** **typical always the goodie too shoes. Should say, goodie too toes. *sigh* if he don't get out of the dojo soon, he'll miss his chance of meeting his lady coming up.  
leo: what lady? What are you up to this time tealana? *folding his arms as he stood in the doorway.*  
me: *sheepishly and nervously grins* oh nothing leo. Just a drabble is all.  
leo: Really? Let me see.  
me: oh no, you have to wait just like everyone else. *closing the book and laptop.*  
leo: *sigh* fine. **

**Me: onward to the following chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 23

April walked in the garage, and happily smiled then noticed Donatello leaning over his arm through the window of the turtle van. "What is the smile for?" Donatello asked, curiously. "Just to see raphael smile, makes me smile." She answered. Donatello tilted his head alittle and said. "That is something we don't see everyday."

April agreed and stated. "Same for Rachael. I've never seen her so happy." Footsteps approached the garage, both Rachael and Raphael walked in together as they happily embraced each other. "Well, well. Look at you two." Donatello commented with a smile.

Rachael smiled happily, caressed his chest and Raphael replied as he embraced her close. "Yeah, look at us two what Donnie?"

He shrugged alittle and smiled. Then Rachael squealed in excitement when she saw the shell cycle. "Oh my, what a beauty." She commented, leaving Raph's side and went to investigate the motorcycle as he followed and stated. "You can say that again."

"Alright, oh my what a beauty." She smiled. Raphael chuckled. "What?" she said, looking to her lover. "Nothing." He replied. "We leaving or going to play twister?" Donatello teased. "Twister?" rachael repeated. "Want to play twister later, raphie?" she smirked, bucking her lashes. Raphael blushed alittle and gulped. "Sure."

"Alright, kids. Let's go shall we, please." April interrupted, smiling softly. "Alright, red. We are going, promise." Rachael giggled then takes the helmet and says to raphael. "Well, are we going for a joy ride?"

Raphael smiled and nuzzled her nose then commented. "Damn, my kind of girl. Get on." He climbed on first then rachael followed as both April and Donatello watched them. Donatello whispered to April as she got in. "They really do, look adorable together." April had to agree and answered, commenting quickly. "It's good that he is happy, same with Rachael. But something else."

"Else what?" Donatello repeated curiously. "They look actually in _love_." April said, looking through the window passed Donatello. He too, looked out the window towards the pair. Smiling happily for them but quietly wondered to himself. 'How long before he looses his cool and says something that he may regret.'

April pressed the button to the doors, Raphael rode out with Rachael then Donatello followed afterwards bringing the engine to life.

Meanwhile, Casey was stumbling over himself in the apartment with a fresh beer bottle in his hand. "Damn it, bloody foot stool." He grumbled, drunk then fell to his behind with a thud and took a whiff of his beer before noticing that his phone was flashing close by. His vision was blurry, burped loudly as he stumbled again while picking his phone from the table.

Tried to read the message but his vision was too blurred to see. Tossing it aside and groaned annoyed. "Damn tech. Where's a geek when need one?"

 _Just outside…_

Four foot soldiers waited outside, across the street on the rooftops. Watching the building. "Why are we here, again?" one asked. "Answers." And second answered.

"Answers?" the first repeated. "No riddles."

"This is no riddle, we are just going to watch and listen this time." The leader finally answered, crouching over the rooftop edge. The others sighed and followed instructions given. "How long should we wait?"

"As long it takes, mistress Karai wants the target alive."


	25. Chapter 24

Forgive me for the short chapters as I think my muse is been cryptic and keeping details from me so I don't spoil the story too soon. Anyway, onward to the following chapter.

* * *

(edited chapter)

Chapter 24

 _April's apartment…_

Finally arrived to the alleyway, just outside the 2nd time antique shop. And Raphael was the first to drive in with his beauty riding behind him as she tightly but gently draped her arms around his waist, although he was very anxious of protecting Rachael this time. Looked back to her for a second, over his shoulder and instructed her gently. "Stay on the bike, babe." She nodded, and he climbed off to quickly scout around the alley before helping her down. Taking both sai's from his belt, prepared to protect himself as he felt it was quieter than usual.

Exhaled softly when a stray cat jumped to the top of a garbage can and glared at him for a few seconds then begun cleaned himself. Returned back to Rachael as she remained on the bike, and sheathed his sai then gently grasped her waist. Picking her up from the bike and smiled, keeping her hands on his sculpt muscled upper arms and he gently caressed her waist. Two or three seconds later, Donatello and April drove in shortly afterwards. Doors opened, both Donatello and April exited out of the vehicle then closed the doors. "Do we have to separate you two?" April smirked and teased. Rachael giggled and replied. "No, mother. But how can I resist? He is so _hot_."

"Oh god. I'm, going in." Donatello said, suddenly felt slightly repulsed. "Someone is jealous." Raph commented. "Not nice." Rachael told him. "Sorry. Ahem." He replied clearing his throat. April remained silent but couldn't stop sniggering as she somewhat agreed then followed in after Donatello. Rachael kissed Raphael tenderly and softly, pulling away from his embrace and walked to the door when Raphael stopped and looked in the distance. "Raph?" she called while still held his hand when she immediately sensed his uncertainty then he looked to her when she called his name again. "Hmm?"

"Something wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Thought I saw _something_." Rachael stepped back out the door, still held his hand but grasped alittle tighter and looked to where he glared towards but saw nothing. "Are you sure, raphie? I don't see anything." He didn't answer at first, as he looked again and felt uneasy suddenly. "Go inside, please. I will be in soon."

"Be careful please, raphie." She pleaded softly, he caressed her cheek and quickly kissed her lips then left to investigate the area. Rachael did as asked, closed the door behind her and locked then hurried upstairs when hearing April scold at Casey for the mess he had created.

Donatello stood back, leaned against the wall with his arms folded as he kept quiet while April scolded harshly at Casey for breaking another of her favourite antique lamps. "Hey, what took so long?" Don asked, smiling softly to Rachael as she walked in the room. "Well, uh." She replied then paused. Immediately Donatello sensed the uncertainty in her voice. "Where's raph?"

"Raph? Where is that home wrecker!" Casey roared, drunk. Rachael and Donatello quickly glanced towards the drunk man with confused expressions as both stated unison. "What? Raph? No way!" April tried not to giggle at the unison reply of Donatello and Rachael but then cleared her throat and stated softly. "Casey, you're drunk. Come sit."

"I don't want to sit down. Where is Raph?!" he shouted, demanded for his whereabouts. Rachael continued to glance at the drunk man confused then she asked her friend. "April, why is he acting like Raph did something _awful_?"

"Casey is drunk, he don't know what he is talking about. I think he should go rest it off." Donatello immediately suggested as April agreed. "I think that would be best, bed for you Casey." She tried to usher him to the bedroom as he protested, under his drunk wails. "No, I want to talk to raphael now."

"Not now, Casey. You can go break skulls with Raphael another time." April assured, gesturing him to the bedroom while Rachael confusedly scratched her head then Donatello grasped her shoulder gently and assuring said. "He is drunk, most likely wouldn't remember what he said in the morning." Rachael nodded softly then went to grab her bags, then Donatello's eyes widen surprised. "Got enough bags?"

Rachael chuckled then replied. "My mother always said, better to have it and when not need it but need it and when don't have it." Donatello tilted his head then shook his head and said. "Ok then." Taking the wheelie suitcase. "I'll take care of this one for you." He smiled, offering. Rachael graciously returned the smile and nodded.

While Donatello assisted with the bags, April did her best to gesture her drunk husband in bed then left the room. Sighed with a small exhale breathe, running a hand through her hair then went to see where her friends had disappeared to. "Rachael? Donnie?" No answer or reply, so she went to the spare bedroom and noticed that some of the luggage was missing, then she quickly ran out the door downstairs and sighed with relief as she found them, packing the van. "Don't do that, guys."

"What?" Donatello asked, looking to April. "You scared me." April answered. "Sorry, red." Rachael smiled. "So, you really want to do this?" April asked curiously. "I will be back, just taking a few of my bags not all." Rachael smiled softly then she jumped as Raphael came up behind her. "Ready? Got enough bags?"

"Don't scare me like that." She lightly smacked his chest. Raphael smirked and chuckled. "Sorry vixie." Kissing her temple. Donatello sighed as he climbed in the van, as Rachael climbed up behind Raphael whilst April closed the back door. "See you soon, girlfriend. Take care of yourself."

"Always." She smiled, draping her arms around Raph's waist. "Look after her, raphael." She glared him with a stern glance. "Ok, mom." He teased and chuckled as she scoffed. "I aint that old, yet young man." April slyly smirked. "Oh I don't know, April." Donatello teased. "Oooh, I'll give you. Go on get out of here." She gestured lightly as they chuckled, then left.

Seconds before April walked in the door, she sensed something unusual and looked out towards the street but didn't see anything that appear suspicious then shrugged her shoulders, forgetting about it then walked inside, locking the door behind her. While looking over the ledge of the rooftop, across the street. "Should we attack _now_?"

"No, just watch and listen. We are here for only the wolf." The leader replied, giving the order. "What is so special about this _wolf_?" one asked.

"Don't know but mistress demands it to be alive and brought back to Dr. Chaplin for further testing." He answered again, irritated.

"We have what is needed for now. Time to return back to headquarters." The foot soldier leader commanded as his comrades followed and disappeared in the shadows.


	26. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the late update guys. But here is a handful of new chapters for you all to read while I resume on Mikey's dream gal (girl) and the other three stories as hopefully we will get to the best parts. Hehehehe. I better not spoil them right? Anyway here is a drabble before the chapter.**

 **Me: *sigh relieved, wiping my forehead.* "finally, another chapter and twist." *looked behind me.* "phew, no peeping turtle or wolf."**

 **Both mikey and wolfjade cried in unison. "HEY!"  
me: cringe alittle and frowned. "Spoke too soon. Why me?"  
Don: "that's what you get, with two of them happen to be alike in every way imagined."  
me: *Jumps up to the ceiling, like a scarce cat." EEEPPP! *A few pieces of the ceiling falls*  
Don: "I think I'll come back later." **

**Me: -.- *lowly grumbles to myself when I take out my claws and land on the floor, returning back to my laptop.***

* * *

Chapter 25

 _Saki building, dojo…._

Karai was becoming stir crazy, the longer she remained by her father's side. The bag was taking quite a punch as it swung side to side or spun slightly, the chains rattled. Pearls of hot sweat covered her temples and chest even back. Panted heavily and short, as she continued to thud her fists in the bag followed by her kicks.

The doors opened, footsteps approached her as a male voice spoke. "Mistress." Heavily exhaled and panted then turned around, facing the soldier that stood waiting patiently. "Speak." She ordered.

"Squadron three, has located the target." Karai glared as her eye ridge rose slightly and she stepped forward then said, hissing. "Then why are you wasting time, standing here?" He gulped and answered. "Following assigned orders, mistress."

"Well." She paused and thrashed him hard, making him stumble alittle. "New orders, attack and bring back the wolf _alive_." Karai ordered. "What about the others?" he asked. "Expendable. Destroy them but bring me the women."

"It will be done, mistress." He answered and left the room. Ten minutes later, the doctors ran afterwards and panted heavily. "Mistress, I am sorry." Karai glared in horror, demanding for answers but the doctor couldn't answer as she just rushed out the room and hurried to her fathers side. Watched from the end of the bed.

The EKG beeped then went flatline as she watched her father laid, fighting to survive. "We are losing him. Give me a 5 cc of adrenaline." One doctor ordered, while performing CPR and counted. The assisting surgeon held the breathilizer over shredder's face and squeezed the air in his wind pipe while his chest was been pressured to clear and start his heart again. Then the shock pads were brought in. "Clear." His chest rose up, Karai covered her mouth as she watched and prayed. Tears streamed her face.

Once again the shock pads were used then suddenly the EKG begun to beep again. "We got a pulse." Karai was relieved as she rushed to her fathers side and grabbed his hand, sobbed quietly. Chaplin walked in, placing his hand on her shoulder trying to assure and comfort her. "I want _revenge_." She hissed. "Find them, and make sure my father comes out of this coma."

"Yes, mistress." He softly answered, his communicator beeped as the message was received via text.

 _Should we follow and retrieve the target, mistress?_

Chaplin lowly exhaled then informed Karai immediately. "Squadron four has recently returned and is requesting orders of retrieving the _target_. Should they proceed?" Karai turned and glared at him, coldly. " _Proceed_ and bring back her _alive_." Brushing past him, ignorantly and harshly. Chaplin sighed, immediately sent the orders then placed the device away. Standing in the doorway, looking upon the once proud man he called master now lays in the bed while in a coma. Closing the door as he left the room, telling the other doctors to keep a vigilant watch over him and any unexpected changed that he to be urgently informed.

 _The lair…_

Mikey and wolfjade were playfully arguing over the video they were playing together and fighting over the burritos then both were shocked to see their hands, touch as wolfjade grasped the delicious wrap while mikey had his hand over top of hers then deeply gazed into each other's eyes as mikey cleared his throat and stammered alittle with a light crimson blush. "S-sorry, dudette. You can have the last one. I-I'll go make more." Taking his hand away and quickly sprung up, then leaped over the couch and hurried to the kitchen while Wolfjade confusedly blinked and watched the orange clad terrapin hurry away. Tilting her head slightly as she wondered to herself. "Ok, what did just happened?"

Muttering to himself as he leaned in the fridge looking for the ingredients, to make more burritos. Donatello walked in the kitchen, tilted his head curiously as he heard the sudden muttering of self cussing then cleared his throat which startled the orange clad terrapin, as he groaned and stood up while holding his head in one hand and the food in the other as he dropped a few of the vegetables.

"You ok, mikey?" Donatello asked with concerned sincerity. Rubbing his head then answered with a groan. "My head."

"Sorry, bro. I heard you muttering while bending over in the fridge. What were you muttering about?" Donatello replied with a question. "It's nothing." He answered.

Donatello blinked then stated. "You feeling ok? Since when you say its nothing? That is what raphael would normally say." Mikey sighed then looked to his older brother and whispered. "Can you keep a secret?"

Donatello looked back, making sure that none overheard them and he replied. "Sure, but why are we whispering?"

"I have well, I think I have a _crush_ on jade." He finally revealed his sudden feeling to the vixen beauty. Donatello smiled proudly and placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder, assuring. "Go tell her then little brother. And good luck."

Patting his shoulder gently and walked away, to the coffee espresso and made himself a new batch of fresh coffee then left the speechless and terrified terrapin standing as he lowly said. "How do I tell her, I have a crush on her?"

* * *

now, things are getting interesting between the loved couples. hehehe, what will jade say when mikey reveals his crush? hm, I wonder. stay tune for the next chapter of Raphael's goddess and the third chapter of mikeys' dream gal (girl) coming right up very soon. as hehehe, I hope you will have a laugh as well, I better leave it to you to know what happens.

me: OUCH!  
Raph: That is for letting the whole world see my tail?  
me: seriously? what? when did I do that? have to refresh my memory. *sheepishly grins* are you sure you aren't sleep walking raph?  
raph: *yawns then grumbles and walked out.*

Me: -.- typical. DONNIE!  
don: *rushes in the room as I sat waiting with my arms crossed* What? you called?  
me: *pointed to sleep walking terrapin in the corner.*  
don: *lowered his head and grunted.* ok, i'll deal with it.

me: Thankyou Donnie.  
don: no problem. Hows the story going btw?  
Me: No peeking til I posted.  
don: Oh ok.

me: stay tuned everyone ;)


	27. Chapter 26

**As we get closer to the end of Raphael's goddess. The plot thickens as what will happen? Hm, I wonder myself.**

 **Karai: *growls* How come I've never been mentioned in a drabble? Oh right, I'm the villainess.  
Me: *looks back, reaches under the table and press the red alert button.  
Karai: what's that look for?  
me: how did you get in my room? You do realise I'm in my underwear been a hot day?  
karai: O.O oh dear god! So sorry. Maybe I should had knocked.  
me: yes, maybe you should had, karai.  
Karai *throws a smoke screen and disappears as the turtles storm in.*  
Mikey: get her! she's getting away!  
Leo: she's gone mikey.  
don: how did she get in the lair?  
raph: *growls* what is she up to?  
me: I wonder too but *blushes then covers myself and squeals* EEPP!  
mikey: *covers his eyes* Sorry dudette  
raph: Sorry tealana  
leo and don: *gawks and blushes red*  
me: *shouts* quit gawking and get out!  
leo and don: *stammers, embarrassed* oh sorry tealana. Um, uh, oaf! Donnie! Leo, you barged in me first.  
me: *blushes red, gets up and boots all out of the door, slamming the door behind as they groaned when landing on top of each other.  
Don: next time, knock first even when the panick button is pressed.  
All: agreed.  
wolfjade: Why you all on the floor?  
Leo: we were booted out by a very bashful female.  
wolfjade: *glanced confused* why may I ask.  
don: tealana was working in her underwear, pressed the panick button.  
Wolfjade: No wonder why she gave you all the boot. I'd would too if were her.  
all: sigh unison.  
karai: *sniggering* this is fun, gotta do this more often. Stay tune and bye bye for now peepers. Karai XX**

 **Now as I was saying before the drabble interruption lol.  
CtW: I couldn't stop laughing at your review as I'd say the same too. Lol and I cant wait either for Leonardo's angel to continue as I am experiencing writers block on that continuance after thinking and writing to change the story plot to introduce you in the story and build a friendship with leo before blossoming into a strong romantic bond as I will do my best in doing the scenes of you and him training together as well, hehehe, you'll get the idea when you read as I'm checking with training scenes. Hehehehe. Whoops spoiler alert, lol zip grins. **

**Leo's coming.  
Leo: ok tealana what you up to now? *blushes darkly* forget I asked. *whoosh*  
Me: *grins evil and chuckles.* working in underwear works every time when wanting to keep peeping turtles away from the in progress story. Onward to the following chapter, see you soon everyone ;)**

* * *

Chapter 26

 _Jones's apartment…_

April lowly muttered, irritably and angry as she carefully picked up the broken shards of her second favourite lamp that was broken by her drunken husband, which laid somewhat sleeping in the master bedroom. "Geez, Casey. Why?" she wondered but was startled as he replied.

"I wasn't watching where I was walking."

April jumped and placed a hand on her chest, her heart had beated faster than normal then resumed steadily as she breathed slowly. "Casey, you frightened me."

He walked over to her, and glared at her through is drunken glance. "Why april?"

Raised her eye ridge then answered, worriedly as she realised that her husband wasn't behaving right. "Casey, you are drunk. You should sleep it off. And we'll discuss this properly in the morning when you have a levelled head."

The dark haired man, sighed then answered as he tried to turn around but had slightly stumbled over himself. "You're right, red. Woah. Um, I'll go back to bed."

April sensed that she didn't leave right away, that may be in more serious trouble than already in. Since of late, this was not the first time that Casey had been drunk. Especially would start a silly argument over nothing. While waiting until he returned back to bed after hurling in the toilet as she preoccupied with herself and ensured that she didn't give no sudden suspicions.

Casey exited from the bathroom and burped, bringing a foul taste in his mouth as he covered his lips then trailed both the thumb and index finger along and around his lips as he said to April. "Going to bed, _night_." He burped again, walking to the bedroom.

"Night." She answered, waited til the door closed then quickly made her move towards the stairway to the basement and the secret passage towards the turtles lair.

 _Lair's garage entrance…_

Raphael rode in the tunnel as Donatello followed in afterwards, the revving motorcycle engine echoed as they entered through. The lair garage doors closed behind them, and the disguise was reset. Few seconds later, they parked the vehicles side by side and Rachael loosened her grasped around Raphael's waist then leaned back, allowing him to climb off first then she followed. Well, he gently grasped her waist and picked her up, taking her off from the back of the motorcycle.

Donatello opened the door then climbed out of the van then closed the door before going to the back sliding door. Raphael looked over and noticed the bags. "Woah, got enough bags or are those just the basics?"

Rachael smiled and chuckled then answered. "That is just basics dear."

"Really?" he answered, looking to her with a stunned glance as she returned the glance and smiled more. Then suddenly, Wolfjade's statement attracted them from the living room. "Oh hey, you're back? Couldn't stay away? Missed us too much?"

Donatello looked back to both Raphael and Rachael as they wondered whom wolfjade could be speaking to, the purple clad terrapin placed the bag down and walked out of the garage to the living room with the lovers. "April?" Donatello called, raised his eye ridge with worry.

"What happened?" Raphael asked, quickly. Rubbing the back of her neck and replied with a sigh. "Casey, well uh."

"He didn't?" Donatello interrupted.

"No, he didn't but I'm worried that he'd may do something later if I didn't leave." April replied, feeling scared. Rachael left raphael's embrace and immediately comforted her bestie.

"Rachael, we need to talk as well." April softly said, embracing her back.

"Ok, how about we go to the kitchen." She assured then quickly looked to Raphael, requesting him to take care about the luggage. "Could you take my bags in the room please, sweetheart."

Raphael nodded and answered with a smile. "Yes, babe."

April felt alittle jealous as she remembered when Casey once used to be just like Raphael. And desired that man in her husband to return. Rachael winked and blew a kiss then walked to the kitchen with April.

The two women entered the room whilst April took a seat by the table as Rachael retrieved a plate of brownies and can of cold soda from the fridge. And sat down across from her friend then asked. "What is wrong, April? What we need to discuss? Is it bad?"

April looked up with a scared and worried glance then nodded. Rachael's eyes widen slightly and begun to tremble. "Whatever it is, we can surpass it." She reached over and grasped her hand, gently and reassuring but April took her hand away then begun.

"I'm sorry, Rache but I, uh. Well, this is complicated." She paused, trying to find the words to explain what happened between herself and Raphael as why Casey was bellowing his rants at the apartment earlier that evening. "Remember how Casey was bellowing his rants about Raphael is a homewrecker?"

Rachael nodded and replied. "Yes, I do remember. Why was he saying those things? He wasn't just drunk was he?"

April shook her head and answered. "He is drunk but speaking of some truth."

"What do you mean, 'some truth'?" rachael asked, beginning to worry further. April reached over and grasped her hand, assuring her well she hoped.

"I can see how much you like Raphael. And I've never seen you so _happy_ with anyone but I must come clean. And please, don't be angry at him. He knows where he belongs now but before, he was lost and _confused._ "

"Are you saying, that he." She paused, her voice shuddered alittle then resumed. "Oh fudge." Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. April scooted closer to her and gently assured. "Rachael, I am sorry. If going to be angry with anyone, be angry with _me."_

"How could I ever hate you?" rachael begun, wiping the tears away and continued. "You're my best friend and how could I be angry with you?"

"Because I betrayed you, rachael." April answered.

"No, you didn't. You told me the truth and I know why, as now I can try to discuss where to go from here with Raphael." Rachael told her, through her tears.

"Don't leave him, it will destroy him rachael." April pleaded.

"I can't, I think I _love_ him." Rachael answered, as more tears covered her cheeks and wet her shirt.

"Go tell him before it is too late." April told her. While April and Rachael sat in the kitchen, calmly chatted as girls would. Donatello and Raphael took the luggage in his room, suddenly the purple clad terrapin broke the silence.

"Raph, just to let you know that Casey is well, uh." Rubbing the back of his neck as Raphael turned and faced him with a grimace glance. "Casey is well, what?"

"Casey knows about your, what happened between you and April." Donatello lightly explained. The red clad terrapin raised his eye ridge, curious to how his brother knows or assumes to know what happened.

"How do you know and what do you exactly do you know?"

"April told me when I asked her, what happened when you stormed out while I was changing her bandages then when visiting the apartment with the girls as you know. But while you still outside, doing perimeter check. Casey begun shouting while we were there, and knew that he had been drinking." Donatello explained, knowing this will upset his older brother which he presented a different behavioural response to the situation.

Folding his arms and waited to know more about what was said. "What exactly was said, Donnie?"

"Casey, labelled you as a homewrecker." Donatello finally answered and raphael sighed lowly. "I think, I should speak with Casey."

"Maybe you should, confess and assure all is well and understood with your girl first as you this will devastate her." Donatello suggested quickly. Raphael nodded agreeing then finally answered with a soft whisper.

"I'll go speak with her now." He paused and exhaled then resumed. "I don't want to lose her, Donnie. She makes me happy."

Placing his hand unto raphael's shoulder and assured him. "I don't know how else to tell you this, as since I am not in your position but if I were. I'd go to the woman that I care for and explain myself, and give my all to her."

"You are right, donnie. You are _right_." Raphael sighed, knowing his little brother is right. Without saying a word further, he gently took donatello's hand from his shoulder then walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen where he found, rachael upset and April guiltily glanced towards him then stood up, leaving the room quietly.

Rachael remained in her seat as Raphael took his and sat down. He sighed softly then said. "I know what this is about, and we should talk."

Rachael nodded agreeably, holding her hands in clasped grasp as she laid them on the table surface before her and replied. "I know, raphie. I _know_."

* * *

Hm, this must be intense chapter between newly found lovers. As no relationship is perfect or solid but with hard work and patience, it can be. it would seem that Casey will be a difficult individual to resonate with the situation earlier. Anyway, onwards to the next chapter as hehehe lets see how the foot returns shall we? Tootles for now


	28. Chapter 27

Leo: *folds his arms and sighs* why is it, I'll be your drabbles but not always in the story?  
me: *looks back to the blue clad terrapin.* well, you always prefer to train to perfection Leonardo.  
leo: *glares disappointed and annoyed.* I see.  
me: well, you will have your chance soon enough leo.  
leo: lets hope so.

Wolfjade: yes, finally I have managed to continue donnie's soulmate after what felt I have filled a skip bin of thrown out pages in my head to get the right chapter that I hope would be fitting before updating and satisfied with the result. And it has been a pleasing pleasure to write this fictions for you girls. I am enjoying writing for all and has given me great joy to do so. I thank you all for participating and allowing me to have you all in these fictions as you are the real stars. You all have been wondrous support and inspiration, thankyou girls.

Onwards to the following chapter

* * *

Chapter 27

 _Jones's apartment_

Casey grumbled as he rose from the bed once again, and opened the door then discovered it was quiet. _Too quiet._ Holding his head, as it begun to thump heavily and harshly. His eyes were red and sore as well, stepping out of the doorway and called for April but received no reply.

Then suddenly, he overhead footsteps that rumbled through the shop below. So he went to investigate, moments he arrived to the bottom of the staircase but he calls out April's name before realising the crashing were made by the foot soldiers that had broken in, intruding the premises.

Before he could speak, Casey was hit over the back of his head with an antique vase. A group of birds tweeted around his head and his eyes rolled until he was cross-eyed then finally as he landed to his knees, a loud gurgling belch escaped his mouth that had godsmacked his captors and fell onto his stomach.

"Grab him and bag him." The leader ordered. "What if mistress gets angry for the capture is taken out differently?" one asked, curiously.

The foot leader thought on it for a moment then replied. "She may find this more, useful."

"If she doesn't? What will be the punishment for not doing as ordered?"

"Only one way to find."

Casey's hands were tied up behind his back with thick rope, escape was hopeless. Then he was picked up, dragged out as his feet limply slid along the floor through the scattered broken glass and wooden doorframe pieces that had surrounded the room.

 _Meanwhile in the lair…_

Raphael and Rachael sat across from each other as they just silently glanced, unsure where to begin and continued. Unaware of earsdropping noseys that hid around the kitchen doorway and waited to hear what is going to be said. April was amongst the earsdroppers and held her mouth, keeping herself silent then a soft tap on her shoulder, attracted her attention. Turning back to see whom had tapped her shoulder then she stood up, quietly tip toed away as she pretended to be innocent despite had been caught in the act of earsdropping.

"When are they going to say something?" Mikey wondered, leaning over his older brother's shell trying to hear the lovers conversations. But only heard silence. Donatello replied.

"I don't know, if you don't stay quiet mikey. We won't know what will happen."

Leonardo stood quietly behind his brothers, folding his arms and then lightly tapped his foot. "Donnie, quit tapping your foot dude." Mikey whispered, annoyed. Looking up behind to mikey and answered with a raised eye ridge.

"How am I suppose to tap my foot with you on my shell?"

Mikey glanced with the quizzed glance then gulped quietly as he said. "You think?"

Both mikey and Donatello looked back to the owner of the tapping foot, immediately sheepishly grinned as they both nervously chuckled unison. "How long you been there, Leo?" Donatello asked.

Mikey was the first that tried to escape in tip toeing away, but was stopping by his mask tails as Leo had swiftly reached back and grasped them. "Ouch." He winced. "Let go, leo." Mikey pleaded.

"No, mikey. I will not, let go. Dojo now." He lowly hissed, orderly. Standing in the doorway of his room, as he watched with a proud smile on his furred face. Master splinter watched and listened to his elder's son, showed authority to his younger siblings and took charge as he bestowed punishment for earsdropping.

Master splinter was curious where wolfjade had disappeared to. Raised his nose to sniff the lair surrounding atmosphere for her scent. His senses indicated that she hadn't left the lair, assumed that she ought to be asleep.

Stepping back in his room and closed the door, returning back to his meditation and relaxation for the evening.

 _Mikey's room…_

Wolfjade laid comfortably in her chosen to be bed as she deeply slumbered, contently. Burying one hand underneath the pillow whilst the other laid, buried underneath her cheek as she laid half covered with the silk sheet, slightly over her lower body whilst her tail, was coiled over her waist.

Clenched her eyes tighter as she slept and begun to dream. But her dreams were not all light, but dark. Very _dark_ , what she dreamed were what couldn't recall or could remember.

 _Voices clamour around her as she was held locked away in a dark room. Cuddling her tiny legs, endless streams of hot tears covered her tiny cheeks. The voices continued to clamour outside the corridor of her prison cell, followed by indistinctive screams and pleas. Even footsteps approaching and ascending away from the doors as they had passed with the sounds of wheels turned like teeth retching_ _squeaks then clenches._

 _This frightened child continued to sob but silently, as she pleaded and prayed through her thoughts. Hoping her parents would come for her, sadly her prayers go unheard as the door opens and two men dressed in white, walked in the room_. _"Time to go, my dear." The scientist told him, gently as he manipulates the situation with some candy._

 _The small child always knew taking candy from a stranger is bad, she never forgot what her parents taught her. Due to fear, she accepted it and followed them out of the room and down the corridor towards where all becomes nothing more than a blinding puzzle._

Wolfjade awoke sweaty and heavily panted as she sprung up from the bed and the sheets were ruffled and flung to the floor as it only hung slightly on the side edge. Coiling in a tight ball, as she felt deeply confused and couldn't understand what the dream meant.

 _Elsewhere, Saki building…_

Karai knelt before the momentums of her father's praying shrine and prayed for his recovery as well for _vengeance_ to be brought to her. Light footsteps approached her blindside, as she continued to pray for answers as the visitor knelt down before her and waited. "Mistress, I bring news."

"Speak." She ordered.

"We have brought you one of the turtles comrades." The ninja soldier replied and remained kneeling as Karai stood up then turned, facing him. Glaring at him, a dark cold stare.

"I _ordered_ you to find and bring the _wolf_. Dispose the others. Whom did you bring me?"

"The one, they call the new York vigilante." He replied, keeping his gaze low to avoid any confliction of her wrath and physical assault. Karai thought on it for a moment then finally answered.

"Hm, maybe he'd prove useful _indeed_." She walked by the ninja soldier and continued. "Take him to the dojo. Have fun, beat him til he is unable to stand."

"Yes, mistress karai." He answered, standing up and followed her demands as the doors were closed behind her.


	29. Chapter 28

Mikey: *irritably annoyed me from behind me as he continuously and persist to negotiate for answers about the upcoming event about what will happen next for the newly couple.* oh come on. Tealana. Tell me when will raphie pop the question?

Me: *rubbing my temples as I suffered from a severe headache.* go away mikey. You will know when we get to the end as how do you know, if raph will pop the question?

Mikey: *sheepishly grins* im a ninja. I know everything. Hehehe

Me: I see, well get to it then.

Mikey: Uh, say what? *looks to me confused.*

Me: you know what will happen right. Well, get to writing the chapter, mikey. *I smile deviously.*

Mikey: *a pearl of sweat runs down his temple and he points over his shoulder, saying.* I hear Donnie calling me. Coming Donnie!

Don: *looks confused with wolfjades favourite m&m cookie in his mouth with a coffee in the other hand. Then speaks with a mouthful.* I didn't call you mikey.

Me: don, manners. *I shout out to the purple clad terrapin.*

Don: *cringes alittle, swallows his food and replies* sorry.

Onward to the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28

 _Saki building, dojo…._

Casey laid on the floor, grunting and groaning as he held his torso from the endless beatings he had received. Then received another into his back, making him wince and yelp as he threw his head back and cry out in agony. The men that surrounded him, continuously belted him with their fists and feet had mocked evilly and laughed. While some used steel pipes, spike gauntlets even bamboo practice bo staff.

"Look at him." One begun, laughing.

"The once known new York vigilante broken at our feet." Another stated, also laughed but kicked Casey in his back. Casey's eyes widen as he cried out again, the pain was excruciating. Heavily panted then tried to breathe as he did his best to push up to his hands and knees when a foot was swung, approaching to his head and then met with outline of his jaw, making him spit blood from his mouth then fell unconscious.

"Pathetic." A third foot soldier commented, folding his arms.

"Take him away, I suppose he has had enough for the time being." The leader ordered, wiping the blood from his fists. Two ninja soldiers crouched down and grasped his arms then dragged Casey to a room where he was left, no remorse was presented.

It wasn't long when Karai had found a way of luring the turtles out and gaining what she desires. The doors were barged opened as Hun walked in the room, with a feisty young girl. Fighting her hardest to escape his clutches as she was held from behind of her collar. "Un hand me, you bloody behemoth." Angel bellowed, angrily.

Hun smirked and chuckled darkly. "Would like that, wouldn't you Angel. For the longest time, we've been figuring whom had been a intern for the freaks. And now, we have you. Let's how long will they hold out until they agree to negotiate."

"They never trade me for anything or anyone. You are out of luck there, douchebag." Angel continued to try her best in thrashing and kicking her way of his grasp but was unable to reach. Then tried clawing his hand but no avail had changed. Hun chuckled again as he mocked her efforts of escape.

"Aww, like a feral cat that was bagged and tagged. You are getting what is coming to you." Throwing Angel to the floor and immediately she was surrounded by other purple dragon punks that smirked evilly and darkly chuckled.

 _Shit_! She thought, gritting her teeth. Karai finally walked in the room, as she stood behind Hun. Then he stepped aside. "There is one of the freaks interns." Hun announced, pointing to Angel. Karai glared the young purple haired girl and smirked, with one word spoken then finally demanded afterwards.

"Beat her, then let her _go_."

"With pleasure." The other purple dragon members replied, and one by one. Thrashed, punched even kicked Angel so hard that blood poured down her face as swelling welts and horrific bruising appeared.

 _One hour later…_

Angel was taken to the nearest alleyway, where she was dumped and left after receiving the horrendeous beating she ever endured and given a message for her friends.

"Have til noon tomorrow to collect the NY vigilante. Or he will _be_ executed." Angel glared Hun through her swollen eyes, spat in his face then said as she vowed. "Your death will be slow, and excruciating."

He chuckled. "Not before yours, Angel." Leaving her in the alleyway then walked away as she tried to crawled away in the darkness. Hun threw the communicator that he just recently broken. "By the way, angel. Here is your freaks com."

Reaching for the device with shaking fingers and panting breathe as Hun resumed walking away and darkly cackled then mocked. Luckily it was not completely shattered, but just enough to send a faint signal to the turtles.

"Do you think they'll come, master hun?" briggs asked.

"The freaks can't resist the damsel in distress." Hun answered, lowly as he folded his arms.

"I see." Briggs answered.

"Time to leave, they'll come right to us." Hun told briggs, leaving the alleyway as he followed behind.

 _Meanwhile, lair…_

Donatello was kneeling when he received the emergency alert through his cell. Covered in sweat and heavily panted, then said almost breathlessly. "It's angel."

Both Leonardo and Mikey glanced their brother, without a reply or further more words spoken. They rushed out of the dojo and didn't think twice of gathering Raphael as he was still occupied with Rachael. But suddenly, wolfjade had noticed the three terrapins hurry out the door and had wondered what was the rush, immediately went to the kitchen but only saw that both Raphael and Rachael were in the room but were holding hands as they finally came to a understanding about the earlier dilemma.

"Oh? Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Wolfjade apologised.

"That is fine. What is wrong, jade? You look like that you have seen a ghost." Rachael asked, concerned. Raphael was silent and wondered the same but also curiously thought, where were his brothers.

"Where are my brothers?" raphael asked, quickly.

"They just left." Wolfjade replied. "I don't know where to though." She continued.

The red clad terrapin immediately sprung to his feet, and before he hurried out after them. Raphael gently cusped rachael's cheek and whispered softly. "Stay here, I will be back." Quickly kissed her forehead then walked away but turned back and said. "I love you, rachael."

Then seconds later, raphael left the lair and hurried after his brothers. Rachael was stunned and immediately, her cheeks were wet from the stains of warm tears. Wolfjade took her seat with Rachael and grasped her hand, gently. Smiled assuring, rachael smiled in return and gently squeezed her hand.

 _The alleyway, three or so minutes later…_

Angel laid on her side, her breathe slowly becoming shallow as she fought to hang on as finally the terrapins had arrived from the shadows. Their footsteps were faint as her vision was blurry, replaced by the somewhat darkness that surrounded them and before she realised, that had been picked up and cradled closely to the plastron of the strongest. Raphael.

With a raspy breathe, and glanced up through her swollen eyes as she said. "Raph?"

"We better hurry back to the lair, she has lost a lot of blood and badly injured." Don quickly examined her whilst she was cradled by Raphael. The red clad terrapin just glanced down to Angel, mortified and something inside had struck him. A dreading _fear_.

"Raph?" Leonardo called, trying to gain his attention. "Raph!"

Finally he looked up then said. "I know, back to the lair." Without hesitation he took off with Angel as the others followed and ensure they were not followed by anyone that had plotted this sickening scheme onto Angel. Unaware they were watched from above.

"Master Hun, the turtles have retrieved Angel. Should we procced?"

"No, they'll come to us." Hun replied and ordered. "Return back to headquarters."

* * *

Casey: Are you serious?!

Me: What? Serious about what? Oh you got a ring of pretzels for me? Aww, You shouldn't have. *I smirked and chuckled smugly.*

Casey: NO! Get your own pretzels! *glared at me angry*

Me: then what is the problem casey jones?

Casey: how could you write me as like mikey?!

Mikey: like me? Why? What's going on? Are you challenging me, casey?

Casey: challenging you? In what?

Mikey: what is he on, dudette?

Me: I have no idea, guess he is drunk on the grog again.

Casey: I am *burp!* not!

Me and mikey: *look at eachother then said unison.* yeah sure, sure casey.

Casey: ? -.-


	30. Chapter 29

Wolfjade: hehehe, well if I give away the answers now. Then it will be boring later. But I will share that, the truth about who and why is coming very, soon. Won't be long now. ;)

Oh before I forget, there will be a slight description of sexual content in the far end of this chapter before we continue to the best parts. You have been warned. tootles for now my lovelies and I know I am evil. I think I better go run and hide now. Anyways, onward to the following chapter.

* * *

Chapter 29

 _Saki building_

The foot heiress waited in her father's throne room, kneeling at small table that stood before her as Hun walked in and reported that the task was completed just as requested. Then Karai smirked pleasingly as she stood up then walked by him, then said commandingly. "Ready your men. Time to even the score."

Raised his eye ridge as he turned and glanced her blindside then replied. "Let's get this straight missy. I don't follow orders from _you_. I am loyal to Master Shredder, got that?" he hissed lowly, folding his arms. Looking over her shoulder and replied with a hiss of her own. "Well, I am master for the time being, Hun and I order you to ready your men or be shot down like _dogs._ Your choice."

Clenched his teeth with frustration as he forced himself to bow down to Karai then said, finally. "As you wish, _mistress._ "

"Now, I say one last time. Ready your men, there is a score to settle." Karai ordered once again and walked out of the room, then down the corridor where Chaplin was working on the terrapin's location. "Status report, Dr. Chaplin." She demanded, immediately.

"From what and where I can gather, they are over near the far side of the north side in old Manhattan." He told her, showing the location on the screen where the tracker is indicating to be precise. This pleased her, smiling her Cheshire smile then she said. Giving the order.

"Good, ready the men and Move out. Capture the wolf, destroy all that stand in your way."

Chaplin looked to Karai and asked one question, since he is the only one that dares. "So, the original plan is not going as planned?"

"I want to know what is so special about this _wolf_ , Chaplin. And now, if you continue to persist to ask questions instead of obeying orders given, then maybe I should do the experimenting on you."

Chaplin gulped as one pearl of sweat ran down his temple due to trembling worry. "No, mistress Karai that would not be necessary." Chaplin answered, then watched Karai leave the room once again. "You heard her. Get moving."

Giving the coordinates to the troops, before they left the building to accomplish their task. Meanwhile outside, sitting in an advance black vehicle that had been parked in the alleyway across the street.

Listening to the commotion and ruckus commencing within the building, standing behind one of the soldiers that hacked into the system of Saki building, whilst holding both hands behind his back. "Hack into their system and find the location where experiment 051 is located."

"Yes, sir." The EPF soldier replied, doing as instructed and hacked through the foot security system and downloaded all information that was already found, or supposedly thought to be found. Few minutes no, seconds later; the location was reached and a smile curled on the agents lips.

"Get Baxter Stockman online now." Bishop ordered. The video communicator displayed Baxter's cybernetic face on the screen as he answered and greeted.

"Ah, evening Agent bishop. What can I do for you this evening as I am rather busy."

"Quit the nonsense, Stockman. You work for me until I say you don't no more. Now, I want you look in your old research of the experiment 051 and report back to me, in the thirty minutes. Understood?"

"Crystal agent bishop." Baxter stockman replied, and the screen switched off.

 _Lair…_

Rachael was over the moon that Raphael had finally opened up and told her, how he felt. She couldn't describe the happiness she felt into words, except that she danced and pranced around the lair with wolfjade like a pair of silly but excited gazelles. Then finally April walked out from her hiding place, found them celebrating but wondered what it was.

"What are we celebrating?" April asked, curious.

"Raphael, told me that he _loves_ me." Rachael happily answered. April blinked surprised and smiled before answering. "Wow that is wonderful, that would mean. You have sorted out what had happened earlier?"

Rachael nodded and replied. "Yes, well not exactly. But I do hope, Casey can forgive and forget. Also move on."

April softly sighed as she also hoped for the same then she answered. "I hope so, too. But only time will tell when it comes to that."

"Well, let's hope that." Wolfjade paused as the door barged open, and slammed hard against the wall as multiple footsteps rushed in the room. The three females looked on, in shock when another was brought in the lair but barely conscious and taken to the infirmary quickly.

"Oh god! What happened to Angel?" April rushed in the infirmary after Raphael with Donatello but Rachael was curious, how did her bestie know this kid.

"How did you know this kid, April?" rachael asked.

"This is Angel, Casey's adoptive sister." She answered. "Sister?" rachael repeated, confused. "Never knew he had any other relatives." She continued.

"Casey, didn't speak much of his family. Biological or adopted." April explained. "Oh, I see." Rachael answered, waited for Raphael to come to her side after placing Angel down on the bed. Gently grasped his forearm and draped over her shoulders then draped her arms around his waist. "Glad you are safe, raphie."

He kissed her temple and said. "I don't die easy, babe." Rachael smiled warmly and grateful, all that matter to her, Raphael returned safe and sound. Nestling her head in his neck as she embraced him more.

"Get a room you two." Mikey wined, jealous. They chuckled, ignoring him. Rachael whispered softly in raphael's ear. "You and I still had discussed about us, properly."

Raphael nodded, agreeably and whispered back. "We will, my friend needs us first." Rachael hugged Raphael gently and replied. "Ok."

Angel begun to rant through her breathless voice. "Guys, you must get out of here." Angel pleaded, murmuring as Donatello begun to bandage her wounds.

"Angel, you must rest. You have been through a horrendous ordeal." Leonardo informed her gently. Trying to raise from the bed as she protested.

"No, you don't understand. They have Casey!"

Silence surrounded the room. Then finally April cried. "We must rescue him."

"And we will but with levelled thinking. We don't know what Karai wants." Leonardo replied. Angel raspily spoke up and said. "I do."

April looked to angel, fearful for her husband and tried to stay strong for him. "What does Karai want?"

"The message is, that Karai is willing to do a trade for Casey's life in return for one."

"Who?" April asked, while the others remained silent and Leonardo knew this was a bad idea but this was something against his honour when it comes to trading anyone or anything.

Angel pointed weakly towards Jade. "Karai wants her, the _wolf_. Have til noon tomorrow to trade the wolf for Casey Jones."

Raphael looked to Angel and said immediately. "Say again."

"Karai, demands a trade for the wolf in return for Casey jones's life." Angel repeated, in more clearer sense with raspy tone.

Raphael gritted his teeth, tightened his embrace around Rachael as he said, vowing. "That aint going to happen." Rachael saw Mikey's face go pale, almost a sickly green as he rushed over to wolfjade and protested. "No one is taking my girl from me! Karai will have to kill me first!"

Wolfjade looked to him and said. "No one is going to die. I don't want no one to die for me." Her ears flattened, and her eyes drooped into depressing glance. "I'll surrender myself."

"No jade." Leonardo stepped forward and raised his voice. "That is not a option."

"I don't want any of you to die, trying to protect me." She wined, sadly. "You are apart this family, now." A old voice stated, standing in the doorway. All looked towards the old rat.

"Wolfjade, you are family now. And we take care of our own, never forget that." Splinter told her, deeply gazed into her jade green eyes as she finally understood and bowed. "Thankyou sensei."

"For now, all of you. Rest and wait until I have meditated on what we should do next. But trading is out of the question and we will not agree to Karai's terms." Splinter gently instructed. All nodded.

Mikey immediately picked Wolfjade up in his arms and bolted to his room with her, she was astounded by the cradle and blushed, but just smiled and draped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her cheek unto his. Rachael smiled, watching the youngest turtle hurry in a flash with Jade and chuckled then looked to raphael as she said softly.

"Now, we have unfinished business to discuss."

Raphael smiled alittle, nodding agreeing as he replied. "Yes, I know." Keeping his arm around her shoulders and walked out of the infirmary then went to his bedroom, where they could speak more _private._

"Need some help, Donnie?" Leonardo offered. Donatello shook his head and gently replied.

"No, leo not the moment. I got this but maybe April needs the comfort right now as she looks." He paused then looked up. "Wait, where is she?"

Leonardo turned and looked also then said. "I don't know. She couldn't had gone far." Leaving the infirmary and went in search of her. But as he passed the kitchen, saw a glimpse of her and exhaled with relieving sigh. "April."

She turned and faced the blue clad terrapin. "Yes, leo."

"We assumed you had disappeared on us." Leo replied. April shook her head and answered, pouring the tea.

"No, leo. I remember master splinter telling me once, to never go into battle with rage. And that is what I am not going to do."

Leonardo smiled, pouring himself an tea and sat with her at the table.

 _Raphael's room…_

Raphael closed the door behind them as they entered the room and he guided Rachael to the hammock. Gesturing her to sit while he knelt before her, holding her hands. He sighed before beginning the discussion.

"I, want to say that." He paused for a moment then resumed. "What happened between me and April, was something that shouldn't happened. Casey wasn't just drunk, he was telling some truth."

Rachael gently held his hands, brushed her thumbs over his knuckles, listening to all Raphael said as he explained himself. Her heart begun to pound little harder and she finally said. "And?"

"And, I did _kiss_ April. When she was in the infirmary, healing. But I know now, it wasn't meant to be." He paused again, looking up to Rachael's silent gaze unsure whether to feel hurt or angry but she was calm and patient as she listened.

Raphael resumed and continued. "I've loved, April for a long time. Ever since we first met her, I grew protective of her from the very first second I laid eyes on her. Just never had the courage to tell her how I felt. When she married my best friend, it hurt more. I wanted her more, but couldn't find the strength to tell her, without hurting Casey."

Gently turned her hand over and placed his cheek within the palm of her hand and said. "I know I have hurt you. I am sorry, I will understand if you don't wish to be with me but I can't live without you Rachael. I am in love with you more."

Rachael's lower lip trembled alittle as tears streamed down her cheeks and she gently grasped, cusping his cheeks and gestured him to look and raised levelled with her so she could replied. "I was alittle confused when hearing those words from Casey, and felt hurt by them but something else inside told me different and I understand, how you felt for my best friend. As can never forget your first crush. Or first love. I forgive you, Raphael and I _love_ you too."

Raphael smiled happily, hearing those words spoken so gently, and with pure love from the woman that he has found. Standing up, then slid one arm underneath her milky lily legs and the other draped around her back. Picking her up in bridal style cradle as he walked to the other side of the room and gently placed her down on a mattress.

Climbing on the mattress with her, as he removed his elbow and knee pads with his belt and weapons then placed aside on the floor. Rachael blushed as she watched and waited. He hovered over slightly and whispered tenderly. "May I?" he asked.

She nodded, shaking alittle. "You are trembling." He commented, worried.

"I'm ok." She replied and kissed him, guiding his hand to her large breasts that were hidden behind her blouse. Deeply and passionately kissed, as their tongues entwined and danced. Softly murred, churred and moaned as they caressed and explored each other's bodies.

Raphael slowly unbuttoned her blouse, opening it and revealed a white lacey bra that had, tightly cradled her breasts. Breaking the kiss, Raphael smiled warmly as Rachael blushed and smiled back. Kissing down her neck, slowly as she closed her eyes and moan little and allowed him to undress her then rolled onto his shell, gently gestured her to sit unto him.

Rachael blushed more, so did raphael. He too, blushed but he was determined to explore his newly found beauty that he had before him. Softly caressed her middle section of her torso then rose his large terrapin hands up to her breasts again. Cupping them within his palms and gently squeezed, before raising up into a sit position, still cradling her on his lap as he reached up behind her and unclipped her bra.

Grabbing the straps of her bra and slowly, pulled it down then placed it aside as he draped one arm around her back, supporting her so she wouldn't stumble backwards as he gently grasped her right breast and looked up to her with pure loving glance. Rachael smiled, blushed darkly but felt comfortable, safe. She returned the cradle of her arms embrace around his head as he tenderly took her breast in his mouth and suckled gently. Throwing her head back slightly as she released a soft cry of pleasurable moans.


	31. Chapter 30

Sorry for the late update everyone. I was distracted and discouraged for a little while due to the effects of Cyberbullying recently, earlier this week and had to write a short story on the growing problem with a few usual information to protect ourselves from bullies on the blind side of the computer. I wish to thank those whom supported me through the ordeal of the issue, as I didn't like the torment and didn't appreciate the abuse I received, which no one should accept and bow to bullies.

As 'Breaking Benjamin' states in their song 'I will NOT bow.' As no one should bow to bullies, no one should to bow to anyone. It is wrong to bully others, especially over the computer. Just make that those whom commit such heinous acts towards others while behind the computer screen and think the rules and consequences don't apply to them. In truth, they do no matter what. As cyberbullying is considered as a crime here in Australia, UK and America. And also, why can't we be just friends? If don't wish to be friends, please go elsewhere. Cyberbullies is not welcome, what the victims ever did to you for the abuse inflicted? We should be more concerned about the monsters that pry on the computer/internet not cyberbully each other. It is so sad, when we are amongst fighting and bullying each other and have blinded ourselves to the real THREAT. And that is where most of a vulnerable. It is not until that terrible event happens then come to realise. But how many truly open their eyes and see that before it is too late?

Cyberbullying must be stopped before another is hurt badly or worse. Stop cyberbullying, start protecting each other, because if it isn't stopped. How many more lives and innocence will be stolen before start waking up and stand up in proper sense. Who will stand up and say 'no more' if forever going to cower in darkness? Say no to Cyberbullying! And welcome PEACE and HAPPINESS.

If we don't, then who will?

Anyway, onward to the following chapter and always remember, be good to each other as in the end; one day. Who will be there when need a shoulder to cry on and need support when you are down. Tootles for now, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 30

 _Meanwhile, Saki Building…_

Chaplin walked in the infirmary where Karai was found once again, visiting her comatose father. Placing his hand on her shoulder, she looked to his hand and brushed it away then said coldly. "Any news, Chaplin?"

Taking his seat nearby and replied. "No mistress, but the troops are on their way to complete their task as ordered. Karai grasped her father's hand and nuzzled tenderly as she demanded for the time. "How long has it been since the messenger was sent to the turtles?"

"I presume, two hours I believe." Chaplin answered as Karai stood up from her chair then walked out, saying nothing. Chaplin watched Karai leave the room and sighed as he followed shortly afterwards.

Outside the building, waited a Black van in the alleyway listening to conversation within _._ Still held both hands behind his back as spied on the heiress and her plans on the turtles as he too, carried out his own plans to retrieve what he desired. "Should we follow them, sir?"

"No, private. We will wait." Bishop ordered.

"Wait? Why wait, sir?" private asked, looking back to Bishop curiously. Bishop stepped forward and leaned down on the communication board slightly with one hand and replied.

"Little miss ninja, has no idea what she is capturing. When she does, that is when we will strike and take back what belongs to us. That female specimen is vital to my research as it was Stockman's fault why she escaped a year ago."

"So, what is so important about this specimen?" private asked.

"She is _special_. That is all you need to know at present time, private." Bishop answered, finally informing the soldier to discontinue with the discussion. "Continue with the tracking, soldier."

"Yes sir." Private replied and obeyed the command.

 _Lair, Raphael's room…_

Raphael looked down to the beauty that he had, within his arm. Her hair sprawled and spread around her. Amongst her shoulders slightly and over his, and slightly covered the pillows that held her head. Never felt happier or felt more in love with _anyone_.

Reaching over with his free hand and brushed back the strands of her dark chocolate brown hair from her face so he could admire her astounding _beauty_. Contently slept as she snuggled closer and laid her hand on the upper scutes of his plastron. Raphael had never thought or dreamed, this day would ever come true.

Never believed, he'd find a woman that return his love and devotion. Tenderly brushed his fingers then the knuckles of his hand across her soft, rosy cheek as softly whispered. _"So beautiful, how did I ever get so lucky?"_

Rachael smiled tenderly and rose her head as she opened her eyes then tenderly gazed to him with pure love, finally replying with a caress of her hand Cusping his cheek.

"We are both lucky, raph."

Raphael smiled warmly and tenderly as he held her cheek and leaned in close, tenderly kissed her. Returning the kiss as she too, held his cheek and he gently laid her down, once again and hovered over her. Gazing up into his beautiful golden eyes, she smiled and said.

"I never knew how beautiful your eyes were until now."

Raph smiled, nuzzled his nose unto hers softly and chuckled then replied. "So are yours, Vixie."

The lovers shared a passionate kiss as they were interrupted by the knock on the door. Rachael lightly groaned annoyed. "Oh no, not now. Go away."

Raphael nestled his forehead with hers and chuckled, agreeing as he too said. "Yeah, go away." Kissing her again then the knocking resumed and became persistent. Both groaned annoyed unison then Rachael sighed as she said.

"We better get up, raphie."

"Raph. Rachael." Leonardo called gently. Raph sighed lowly and kissed Rachael before getting up, held his hand out to her and assisted her up. Wrapped his arms around her curvy waist that he grew very attracted towards as he softly caressed her womanly hips. She draped her arms around his neck and murred. "We better get out there." Rachael told him again, gently. Raphael nodded agreeing and released her from his embrace then handed her clothes to her as he picked them up, Rachael was feeling like a princess as he was like her prince charming.

While Rachael dressed again and Raphael did the same as Leonardo called gently again. "Raph?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Raphael finally answered the door.

"Splinter wants us in the dojo, raph." Leo informed him and he nodded then replied. "Alright, be there in a minute, leo."

Closing the door, when Leonardo walked away leaving the lovers be for a moment more. Rachael smiled, draped her arms around his neck once again as he draped his around her waist then churred, and buried his face in her neck. She giggled, to the vibration of his churring as it tickled her sensitive spot of her neck. Struggled gently and pleaded.

"Stop, it tickles."

Raph chuckled and apologised. "Sorry babe."

"You better get going to the dojo, raph. I'll wait for you in the kitchen with April and Jade." She smiled, loving.

Raph smiled back, kissed her and walked out with her. Closed the door behind them and went to the kitchen together, then separated from the embrace and deeply gazed into each other's eyes as their fingers finally slipped and he walked away to meet with his brothers and sensei in the dojo.

April and wolfjade, were already sitting at the table having a cup of hot chocolate and tea with brownies that was made earlier. Rachael sat down with the girls as wolfjade smiled and handed the second cup of hot chocolate, politely thanked her and noticed how April and Jade glanced towards her then she said.

"What?"

Both shrugged and April answered. "Nothing. Just very happy for you."

Rachael smiled happily as she replied. "Thank you, April." Wolfjade reached over and gently grasped her hand and smiled. Rachael returned the gentle squeeze and smiled back.

 _Meanwhile, the alleyway…_

The foot soldiers that surrounded the sewer entrance, lifted the manhole lid and placed it aside. One by one, dropped in the opening and landed in the sewer as the water splashed around them. As the last of the troops, entered. It was not long, when they bowed to their mistress as she too joined them then led them through the tunnel.

"Remember, I want the wolf _alive._ " Karai ordered, leading the men as they answered. "Yes mistress."


	32. Chapter 31

**I'm using the old lair from the scions of shredder, I believe it is before finding their new and more advanced home that is underneath the old ruins of the castle in the park. Anyway, onward to the following chapter and enjoy everyone**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 _Dojo…_

Raphael finally walked in the dojo while his brothers waited, kneeling before their sensei and Master splinter patiently waited. The red clad terrapin, joined his brothers and knelt before his sensei. Looking to his right as soft, granulating pat on his shell that he had received from his older brother, that proudly smiled. Raphael returned the smile and nodded then looked to their master.

"The decision is made." Splinter began and the turtles listened, quietly. Splinter resumed. "There is not much _time_ , my sons. We are no longer _safe_ here."

They understood and nodded, respectfully. "Yes sensei."

"Only grab and take what you need, my son." Splinter said, gently. They bowed and left the dojo, to prepare for their escape. The girls were chatting happily when Raphael walked in the dining room, followed by Mikey. Wolfjade smiled happily as she sprung from her chair and into Mikey's arms. "That was fast." She commented, smiling then realised that he wasn't smiling and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Grab what you need. We are leaving." Mikey told her. "When?" she asked.

"Now." Mikey replied. Looking back to April whilst still sitting in her chair and Rachael as she was embraced by Raphael. Then Rachael looked to Raphael and said. "Where do we go, raph?"

"I know a place but we must rescue Casey first." April interrupted and suggested the old Farmhouse. Leonardo and Donatello had already packed what they needed into the van and walked to the dining room then said.

"We better get moving. You Girls, should have a head start." Leonardo suggested. April half agreed then disagreed as she wanted to join the fight, and rescue her husband. "No, leo. I'm coming with you."

"Someone has to be with Rachael and Wolfjade." Leo replied, reminding her.

"I am able to defend myself, Leonardo." Wofjade interrupted, confirming she is able to fight.

"We know, jade but as long you are with April and Rachael. Protecting each other, until we finally meet up with you at the farmhouse. There is no room for error." Donatello replied, stepping in the conversation and informing the dangers of the situation.

Wolfjade exhaled with a soft sigh of defeat as she received a gentle embrace from mikey as she looked to him, and saw his proud smile. Smiling back and nodded then said. "Alright, Donnie. I'll do it."

"That is settled. We must, hurry." Master Splinter finally walked in the room and gently commanded. Raphael cusped Rachael's cheek and kissed her, tenderly then whispered. "Hurry up, babe. I'll meet you soon."

She nodded and hurried to grab what she could carry and joined the girls in the garage.

 _Outside the lair…_

Karai and her foot ninja had finally found the entrance to the lair then hand gestured, commanding the bombs to be assembled and prepared for the invasion. Four C4 bombs were placed and timed for 30 seconds outside the doors, just enough time for the intruders to get away to minimum safe distance then finally, exploded which caused a sudden rumble in the underground location. Large clouds of grey smog eluded through the damaged opening as shadows followed through. Donatello was in the garage with the girls when the loud eruption that had caused the rumbling shake within the dwellings.

Rachael looked to the purple clad terrapin as she had on foot in the opening of the side car door and began to panick for Raphael. "Get in, rachael." Donatello told her, gently but hurriedly ushered her inside then closed the door and banged on the side. "Drive now, April! Go on, Get out of here!" he shouted, as April did what she was told and slammed her foot on the brakes and sped out of the garage. Leaving a trail of burned rubbery smog behind her, Donatello watched for a second as they drove out then ran to help his brothers and sensei.

Coughing to the inhalation of dirt smoke that surrounded them and filled their senses as finally, the intruders revealed themselves. Karai slowly walked in the exploded opening, only her shadowy figure was seen whilst her troops stood waiting for her next command.

" _I've_ come for the wolf. Give her to me." Karai ordered. "Sorry, Karai. You aint getting her." Leonardo hissed, defensively as he held his katanas out ready to battle.

"Why do you care about the wolf? She is nothing to you, Leonardo." Karai barked, demanding answers.

"That is where you are _wrong_ , Karai. She is family!" Donatello spat, defensively.

"You are NOT getting my girlfriend!" Mikey roared, angrily. "You'll have to go through me first."

"That can be arranged. Foot ninja, attack and destroy all in your way."

 _Garage exit…_

Before the doors opened, or had the time to do so. April slammed her foot down and accelerated on the gas and broke through the doors, then drove over it and screeched the tires as she turned. Unaware that they were, watched from the satellite above.

"Agent Bishop, we got something on the satellite." Private rogers informed his employer. Bishop watched on, and ordered.

"Ensure, the satellite is tracking them precisely then resume with the plan."

"Yes, sir." Private rogers answered.

* * *

Ok, I know it is short. But as always, it is what my muse sends me to write and what sounds good to make a good chapter, well I hope it does as right now I am having writers block again for the other fictions to be continued. Which will be a while before the next chapter on each one.

Always, you all have been and are incredible supporters and wondrous fans to these stories. I appreciate your comments and reviews greatly as they help and inspire me to continue. Yes, I know that April can defend herself as so can the other two well, Rachael can alittle. But in time with training with Raphael and his brothers, she will become great just like them. But right now, I thought it would be best that the girls, escape to safety as don't want them but there will be a twist as why Bishop is involved. Karai don't exactly know why, or what Wolfjade is so important as the file she has don't give enough to confirm her curiosity. Anyway, that is for the next chapter. See you then.


	33. Chapter 32

**I am so very happy to see the reviews of my awesome friends and fans for Raphael's goddess as we are so close to the epilogue and the continuance of Mikey's dream gal (girl) and well, *zips lips* hehehe.**

 **Don: Why zip your lips tealana? Is there a secret that you are keeping?  
me: *using sign language*  
don: did you say you need to use the bathroom *tilting his head as he looked to me, confused.*  
me: *grunts, unzips my lips* no, there is a special moment that Rachael is going to be so excited about.  
Don: which Is?  
me: not telling, if Rachael has to wait to know then you can too.  
wolfjade: Ooo ooo I know what it is, she is *mutters behind my hand*  
me: Ok, lil miss big mouth. No more sweets for you hee hee hee ha hee hee  
wolfjade: *gasps* sweets? Where are they?  
Mikey: *munching on sweets*  
wolfjade: MIKEY!  
mikey: Yes?  
Wolfjade: thief!  
mikey: what did I steal? *running from jade*  
Wolfjade: you're eating my sweets.  
mikey: oh am I? sorry, here.  
wolfjade: *red face, steam coming out of her ears and nose*  
mikey: eep! *gulp* help!  
me: one way to get the noseys out and stop them from spoiling the ending, lol. Happy holidays everyone and see you soon ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

The orange clad terrapin was full of rage as he showed no remorse to the soldiers, which had invaded his home. Breaking each and every skull that met his nunchucks, blood spilt and covered his face as well his weapons. This had greatly shocked his family, which had saw a glimpse of him while defending themselves, during the battle.

Unable to comment to Mikey's sudden rage and bloodlust. But this had deeply frightened Master splinter of all. Kicking one away as he slammed his foot in the torso, making him grunt and didn't move whilst placed unconscious. "Michelangelo." He watched on for a second then turned to defend himself as another tried to attack while wasn't vigilant.

Raphael was no different as he too, stabbed and sliced many of the foot solider that crossed his path and died by his hands, his weapons. "You bastards, will never get my girl again." Raphael hissed, with full of rage as he fought hard with veracity and a purpose.

Leonardo had his katanas before him, crossed just inches from his face and chest as Karai tried to drive her gauntlet. Both grunted, with their full strength and determination to end the other. While during the fight with Leonardo is when, Karai had noticed something was missing. Swiftly kicked the blue clad terrapin's torso, making him stumble little backwards then, before he could react. He was kicked again, and had flew across the room at least 3 metres before skidding on the floor and dirty smog surrounded him as his body met the floor and created the dust particles.

Pushing himself to his knees and hands, still grasped one katana in one hand as the other was just a short distance from his reach. Trying her best, to search through the lair for what she had come for only to be stopped and defended by Raphael as he tightly grasped his blood stained weapons. "You will not find them, _bitch_."

Karai lowly cackled and deviously smirked, preparing herself to attack the red clad terrapin, aware that she was going to be surrounded by the other that finally got to his feet. "We shall see, about that."

Raising her arm to block the coming attack of the twin katanas, driven to slice her from above then was kicked once again before she defended again the sai's were driven to meet her chest and far side of her torso. "Nice try, turtles!" she mocked.

Both Raphael and Leonardo grunted as they held their chest as they tried again. Splinter saw his sons were no match for the foot heiress at present time, leaping into the battle between his sons and Karai whilst protecting them. "You will NOT lay a hand on my sons, Karai!"

She glared evilly then punched, kicked to break through his defences and finally, had rose then drove her gauntlet across his shoulder and chest. Splinter cried out in agony, blood spilt as he placed his hand over the open wound and commented. "You are faster than your father, I will give you that but I will continue to reach out to you as I can see that evil and darkness has CONSUMED you!"

Leonardo and Raphael cried unison. "Master Splinter!" Raphael gritted then clenched his teeth as he forced himself up to his feet and leaped to kick Karai's head but she caught his ankle and swung with all her might to throw him from her, followed by Leonardo landed upon him. Then returned her sights to Master splinter.

"I see clearly, rat and you will pay for what you have done to me!" The battle resumed between the two great fighters of both clans. As splinter grunted, landing onto the floor when receiving a blow to his face then Karai grasped the collar of his kimono and lifted him. "You are in no position to speak of my father, rodent. I will silence your treacherous tongue once and for all!" She evilly hissed, and rose her gauntlet. Donatello witnessed Karai's somewhat victory over his sensei and shouted. "Master Splinter! NO!" Running through the hoard of foot soldiers, defending himself as he fought to reach his sensei. Showed no remorse of breaking their skulls or had killed whomever in his path.

With a blood curdling outcry as Donatello leaped to fly kick her blind side, making her lose her grasp onto splinter's collar and dropping him before she met the brick pillar across the room. Sheathing his weapon onto his shell, then swiftly assisted the old rat to his feet and shouted to his brothers. "Master Splinter is injured, must get out of here."

Another wave of foot soldiers had entered the lair as mikey was full of blood thirsting rage before hearing his elder brother, giving the order. "Retreat!"

"Run away? I never run away!" Raphael hissed, challenging. Blocking the attack from one soldier that tried to defeat Leonardo as he ordered once again. "Retreat now and live to fight another day, Raphael!"

Clenched his teeth then finally obeyed, slicing the throats as he turned and ran to aid Donatello with Master splinter to the Shell sub before making his own way to the garage with Mikey, as he finally obeyed and followed his older brother.

"NO!" Karai shouted, and pointed her gauntlet as she was assisted to her feet by the soldiers that ran to her side. "Stop them! Destroy them!"

Leonardo remained little longer, just enough time to give his family to escape. The blood carnage that was spilt throughout the lair, on the surrounding floor and walls of his enemy's blood. Heavily breathe as he continued to fight on and defend against a hoard of foot soldiers then finally, Karai stepped in as they stepped back and allowed her to walk through then attacked as he held his swords in cross action to defend himself. Both grunting and hissed as they fought vigorously until he was kicked that hard, he had flew backwards into the darkness of the rubble where he schemed his escape.

"This is the end, Leonardo." Karai lowly stated, walking towards him unknowing that he had plotted his escape by fooling her that she had won. Seeing a trail of blood that led to a small piece of torn mask tail with a broken blade close by.

"Find him!" she hardily hissed. "FIND HIM! And destroy this filthy place apart, leave nothing standing!"

One band of soldiers went in search of Leonardo while the remaining that were left standing, assembled four C4 bombs around the lair and switched the buttons to start the timers then, left to make their own escape and Karai stood in the opening rubble as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said. "Soon, father. It will be _finished_ and victory shall be ours."

 _Meanwhile…_

April, tightened her hands on the steering wheel as she drove fast out of the city to the highway. Wolfjade placed a hand unto her chest as she looked out the window and whispered. "Mikey." Sensing something strange within her beloved.

Rachael made her way to the front seat and grasped April's hand, assuring her to slow down. "April, slow down please. Easy down, otherwise we will be hurt as well." April breathed heavily, as she inhaled and exhaled then finally slowed the speed and had came to a stop on the side of the road. Laying her forehead on the wheel in-between her knuckles then lightly sobbed.

Rachael gazed sadly to her friend, then gently gestured her to release the wheel and pulled her into a hug. April guiltily sobbed in rachael's shoulder, understandably felt the pain and guilt she must be experiencing but had to assured her, to be strong for her husband.

"April, please be strong. Casey wouldn't want you to feel guilty for running away. You've always told me about how courageous your friends were and now, I am along with jade apart of the family because of you. Don't cry please. They will get Casey back."

Looking up to Rachael, knowing that she was absolutely right and pulled away then wiped the tears away from her cheeks. And nodded then whispered softly. "You're absolutely right, let's go."

Both wolfjade and Rachael nodded then continued on, not far behind them. The black EPF van followed, whilst keeping their distance. "Agent Bishop, the tracker indicates that it is 100% the 051 subject."

"Continue in pursuit, but keep your distance soldier. Don't want to spook them." He began then paused for a moment, smiling his evil sneer smirk and continued. "Not _just_ yet."

* * *

Wow my head hurts now, lol. What a chapter right? I bet the question is on everyone's minds is when the epilogue comes? And when will Casey going to be rescued? Well hee hee hee, the answers are coming.

Don: When? Inquiring minds want to know especially MINE!  
Leo: *brings in cup of green tea with hint of honey for me* here tealana, you had worked too hard and I assumed you would need this for your headache.  
me: thankyou leo. *taking the cup and smiles* mmmm, so good. You will make a good hubby for CtW in your story. Whoops! *shutting myself with the beverage*  
leo: *glances curious but blushes* Who?  
me: *giggles* you will see.  
Mikey: No one gets my girl! Bishop, Karai HANDS OFF!  
wolfjade: Don't worry mikey, my hero. You will always come to the rescue. *winks*  
mikey: *smiles and pulls jade to him, kisses her.*  
me: Get a room you two!  
Raph: *walks in the room with rachael* Thanks bringing me this gorgeous goddess, tealana. When do I get to pop the question?"  
me: *spits the tea in shock* RAPH!  
raph: What?  
rachael: *tries not to giggle.* so I will be the first hamato wife?  
me: *facepalms* ugh…  
Leo: was that meant to be shared in the next chapter?  
me: Go on, out you all go. Shoo.  
mikey and jade: We already gone! Hee hee  
Don: Alright, no need to be pushy.  
Leo: Did we say something wrong?  
Raph: I think we had spoiled the ending. But I really want to be a honest turtle for this lovely lady  
Leo: *rolls his eyes and sighs*


	34. Chapter 33

Sorry for the sudden conversation in the last chapter with the boys as, I think they been sneaking a peek before I get to update, again. *sigh*  
don: so when do we get to know what happens? Inquiring minds want to know, tealana. Do we rescue Casey or not? Please tell me, that we do.  
me: *sighs* as long you promise not to sneak in my books before the updates.  
Don: *held his hands in praying gesture with a smile* yes, promise.  
me: alright. Yes, you will save Casey jones but first after playing dead for abit.  
Don: hope not too long as how do we protect the girls?  
me: it wont be that long, promise. Otherwise the last cliffhanger wont be that good when the epilogue finally comes.  
don: True, I want to know the ending myself. Please hurry up, I want to read.  
me: Patience Donnie. Patience. Onward to the following chapter, tootles for now. ;)

* * *

Chapter 33

Heavily panted as he used the shadows to conceal himself from the foot that ran throughout the sewer tunnels, searching for him. Watching from the shadows, as they had passed him and his hiding place until one stopped and turned then stepped forward towards him. Grasping the hilt of his sword, prepared to defend himself.

Slowly reached his hand through the darkness and just a mere inch away from his chest, the foot soldier stopped and retrieved his hand away then followed. Exhaled alittle as he closed his eyes and waited until it was safe to move and escape in the other direction, so the blue clad terrapin may ensure his family is safe and regroup to succeed their plan of rescuing Casey jones then finally meeting with the girls.

Karai clenched her teeth in anger and frustration. Lowly hissed and demanded in harsh command. "Find them, destroy them all and find the _wolf._ NOW!"

All of that remained went to perform the task that is commanded while only, four were requested to stay with her and returned to headquarters, protecting her.

 _Seconds later after Karai leaving…_

Leonardo stepped forward to the opening of his hiding place from the shadows and before officially leaving the darkness that concealed him, protecting him from his enemies'. Looking both directions then finally taking the first step out of the tunnel, unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly towards the unexpected rat that had startled him. The rat squeaked softly then ran away, Leonardo exhaled a soft sigh then sheathed his swords back on his shell then ran down the tunnel, the water splashed around his feet as he ran. Praying his family had gotten to safety until had regrouped and begin their rescue plan for Casey then reunite with the girls.

 _Elsewhere…_

Donatello and Splinter managed to escape the foot, leading them to believe they were destroyed underwater in the city's river and took refuge in a abandoned warehouse where, the purple clad terrapin attended his sensei's wounds and waited for his brothers to join them. Raphael left the shell van in wreckage as it was too, attacked and presumably destroyed him within but had escaped on his shellcycle before discovered and took temporary refuge under the bridge of Conney Island. Finally, mikey hid in a small hole near the subway after escaping out of the tunneller.

Each squadron leader contacted Karai and informed her of what they presumably witnessed. "Mistress Karai, the enemy is destroyed."

"Excellent, find Leonardo and destroy him. And find the wolf, she must be alive." Karai replied and ordered. The foot soldiers answered and separated to search for Leonardo and wolfjade. Only if Karai were aware that she had competition with Bishop. At present time, she was too occupied with her own vendetta and concern as she feared, may loose something precious to her.

It wasn't long, until Karai returned back to headquarters and walked in where Hun just sat with his feet propped on the table, eating sushi. "Oh, how did the revenge go Karai?" Hun smirked his mocking smug as he ate the rice sushi roll. "Mm, great stuff." He commented, reaching for the second sushi roll.

The foot heiress grew annoyed and walked toward the purple dragon mob leader, smacked his hand as the sushi roll escaped his fingers grasp. "Oi, I was eating that." He wined. Karai glared angrily then back handed him.

"Get off your lazy behind, and do your job Hun." Karai hissed, orderly then turned her back as she walked away and Hun glared her blindside, snarling lowly cussing her. "Bitch."

 _Dungeon…_

Casey waited in the cell where Karai called the dungeon. Strung up on a wooden cross, badly beaten and terribly swollen from the injuries and abrasions, he received. The torture continued, and blood was slowly seeping from his wounds as his abusers continued with beating him. Using knife whips, knuckle rings and bats.

With each whip, punch and whack. Casey never once cried or whimpered, even pleaded. He kept strong as only one thing, in his mind kept him going. The desire of seeing his wife; April again. Having the image of her in his mind, gave him the strength to stay alive. A single tear streamed down through the stains of blood unto his cheek as he silently prayed. 'April, I will see you again. I am so very _sorry_ for been a clumpsy clutz, I promise I will be a better husband. The one you deserve, if I ever get out of here. I _promise_.'

Suddenly another blow across his face was received, gaining his attention. "Are you awake, vigilante?" one said, growling his sneering snarl. Casey just coldly glared them and said nothing.

The whip was dropped to be used as when the doors had opened, the three foot soldiers standing around Casey and immediately bowed to their Mistress as she walked in the room and by past them as she stood inches away from his face then glared, as she said demanding in low hiss. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" Casey smirked then weakly chuckled. Karai back slapped him then demanded again. "Where is your pretty wife and her friends?"

Casey looked and glared through his swollen eyes then tried to break from his shackles only to have injured himself further and growled. "Don't you dare touch a hair on my wife, you _bitch_. I swear, I will kill you!"

Karai mockedly smug then whispered. "You're all alone, vigilante."

"No, my friends will come for me. You will see, Karai." Casey barked, confidently. The foot heiress cackled evilly then said.

"They are _gone_. Destroyed." Casey used whatever strength he had left and tried to break his shackles once again. His wrists bled through the abrasions of the shackles and Karai smirked, smugly and chuckled.

"Try as you might, you will not live after _tonight_." She sneered her promise. Casey ignored her threat and continued to try with all his might. Karai glared at this man, that tried his hardest to break the chains and shackles then turned away, walked a few metres before ordering her foot soldiers that waited, kneeling.

"Leave him, to bleed to death and follow me ninja." Walking out of the room and all stood, followed obediently. Casey howled his vow loudly, shouting his last breathe before he panted. "I will KILL you! All of YOU! I SWEAR IT!"

The doors closed behind them as Casey's howls of threats were ignored and shut out then silenced.

 _Meanwhile…_

The blue clad terrapin, tracked down his family and led both Raphael and Mikey back to the abandoned warehouse where Donatello and Master Splinter waited. "How is he, Donnie?" Leo asked, worried.

The purple clad terrapin sighed then answered. "Injured, but alive." Both Raphael and Mikey were silent, worried about their girls. Especially Raphael, he hoped that Rachael is safe and on the way to the farmhouse.

Leonardo noticed his brothers, uncertainty and fear. Placing his hand onto Raphael's shoulder first, turned to face him and Leonardo assured him with a smile. Raphael smiled alittle back then sighed softly and left his side for the moment, momentarily attended his youngest brother as he just immediately threw his arms around him. Leonardo sighed and said, softly.

"Don't worry, Mikey. I'm sure jade is safe. She can look after herself, while protecting the girls." Mikey didn't hear him speak the word of assurance and tightly embraced his elder brother. Then finally Splinter spoke softly.

"My sons."

The other three turtles knelt around their sensei as they listened. "Must rescue Casey Jones and reunite with the girls, my sons."

"What about you, sensei? We can't leave you here alone." Mikey abruptly interrupted. "You must, Casey needs you as well. I will be alright, as long I am here." Splinter smiled with confidence and assured his sons that he will be fine until their return.

"Go, save Casey Jones and then we shall return with full strength to fight another day." He continued.

All bowed, obediently and replied. "Yes, sensei."


	35. Chapter 34

**TheLadyOfsouls: You may have the position in 'Splinter's first and only true love' if you wish as I'm experiencing a writers block for the fiction currently as I needed to figure where to continue and introduce the personality of the OC Miriam. And I'm sure that splinter wouldn't mind as he has always known to be accepting and understanding that everyone has their flaws and good qualities. If you wish to have the position, you are welcome as I would be honoured to write the story for you but there is a catch in the story. But wont be until the very end that will bring sadness though. I do hope you will enjoy the current stories in play as 'raphael's goddess' is coming to a close very soon. It is just taking a little longer than expected. Anyhow, I'm so pleased and honoured that you have joined in the adventure of reading the first story and you are enjoying it so far. And I will be honoured to include you in my fanX OC fictions. Tootles for now, and I hope you enjoy the drabbles too.**

 **Well, better get to the following chapter otherwise I'd have a headache, lol. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

Leonardo and his brothers, left their sensei within the abandoned warehouse temporarily while breaking into the foot building. Despite slightly exhausted but nothing was going to stop them, to rescue their friend.

"Leo, I will meet up with you guys soon. I call up Leatherhead and find a new transportation." Donatello quickly informed his elder brother. At first, Leonardo thought it was too risky then suddenly realised that if he didn't permit him to do so, then it would be all for _nothing_. And how will they escape once rescued Casey from the bowels of hell?

"Do it, Donnie." Leo finally agreed. "Regroup at the foot building with the calvary and transportation."

Donatello nodded, replying. "Don't die, ok."

"Don't worry, little brother. Don't be late and be _careful_." Leo told him. Donatello nodded and disappeared in the shadows. Faced Raphael and Mikey, as he whispered orderly. "Time to go, my brothers. Lets save Casey Jones."

Both nodded and followed behind their brother and leader.

 _Meanwhile…_

Angel laid close by wolfjade, as she laid consciousness and lightly moaned. The dark chocolate furred wolf, turned and looked to the young injured girl as she laid in the stretcher then something distracted her concentration. Pushing herself to the front, standing behind April and Rachael as she held the shoulders of the vehicle seats. "April, drive faster."

Looking back to wolfjade, confused and replied quickly. "Faster? What for?"

"Something is wrong, I can sense that we are in great _danger_." Wolfjade informed April. Rachael was slightly confused at first then looked to the review mirror and said. "Who is that, behind us?"

April also looked back from her review mirror and stated. "I don't know, but that don't look good."

"The question why, follow us if not a normal driver? That couldn't be those jerks that broke into the lair?" rachael wondered. April immediately replied.

"I don't think so and hate to say this but I agree with you, rachael as this don't seem right either. And I aint going to wait while driving to find out." Slamming her foot on the brake, skidding the tires then made a sharp turn.

"What are you doing, April?" Rachael slightly raised her voice, grasping on the side of her seat and bench top for support from meeting it on impact while Wolfjade held upon the seats. All three women saw the black vehicle tailing them and wolfjade commented. "That don't look no ordinary van."

Looked back jade then looked to the vehicle, and slammed her foot on the accelerator and drove through the brush of the bush. "That is because it isn't." April began and paused for a moment, driving fast through the bush as the van stopped.

"That van, is a EPF. Bishop." April continued.

"How do you know that? What does he want with us?" Rachael wondered, wolfjade wondered the same question but said after April replied.

"Had many run in's with the sociopath in the past and I don't know, rachael."

"I hope the boys are ok." She wined softly.

"One thing, I know about the boys. Is that they never give up and they will be ok." April assured, having faith in the turtles.

 _The EPF van…_

"It would appear that, they have discovered that we were tracking them, agent bishop."

Holding both hands behind his back, staring at the screen and gritted his teeth with heavy exhale. "Follow them. That wolf is the last of the experiment and I want her _back_. The research is not yet complete yet. Don't let them _escape_."

"How to do that, sir? They had driven down the steep bush hill." The EPF soldier replied, not confident. Leaning close and harshly growled in his ear, ordering his command once again.

"I said, follow them or you will be volunteering for genetic testing and experimentation."

Gulping hard, and immediately obeyed the order given to avoid been the experimental replacement. Then suggested quickly, as he presented the plan on screen. "How about, instead following through the bush after them. Calculate exactly where they may exit and trap them that way."

Bishop thought on the suggestion for a moment then finally answered. "Do it then, soldier. Don't fail me or you will be the replacement for genetic experimentation, is that clear."

Gulped hard and quickly, as his throat was dry and tight. Nodding understandably and replied. "Yes sir, I understand."

 _Old train station bunker…_

Leatherhead was sitting at his desk, working and studying on biological chemical experimentations. And learning about physics while understanding the nature of the information to how everyone existed and co-existed.

Writing down what he learned and experimented, with as he heard a knock on the door of his lair. Placing the pen down and went to answer, as he smiled when greeting Donatello.

"Donatello, it has been a long time my friend. What can I do for you?"

"No time for explanations, LH but I need your help." Donatello replied. Raising his eye ridge as he immediately sensed Donatello's panic and fasten heartbeat. No questions were asked, taking his white doctors robe off and threw aside then hurried with Donatello.

"I know you said, there wasn't any time for explanations but I need to know. What exactly do you need my help with?" leatherhead asked, curiously but showed his willingness to help. "Need to find new transportation and rescue Casey from the foot, master splinter was also injured in the attack."

Leatherhead listened to all, and replied. "I will help, anyway I can my friend."

 _Outside, on the rooftops near the saki building…_

Michelangelo knelt down on the edge of the rooftop, while both Leonardo and Raphael stood behind him. Their mask tails flew in the winds that blew and lightly howled, in the dark night. Carefully observed and figured a way, inside then finally Leonardo gave the order.

"Let's go, boys. No time to waste, find Casey and get out."

Mikey and Raphael nodded, leaped down as Leonardo followed afterwards and concealed themselves in the shadows then stealth through and over to the building, taking out the guards. Showed no mercy to those they placed unconscious as why should they; their enemy had intruded their home and destroyed it.

It was time to return the favour, nothing was going to stop from doing so.


	36. Chapter 35

Well, what do you think of Leatherhead joining in the story? Good I hope as, needing his help would make things more interesting and may differ the odds, right? Anyway, hopefully when we finally get to the epilogue that the next one will resume and commence. As I am getting a headache lol. Anyway onward to the following chapter. Tootles for now.

* * *

Chapter 35

Using the shadows to conceal themselves and aid them in their rescue mission. Leonardo was mentally self-badgering himself, as he soon realised that Donatello's talents were needed for security hacking but then thought to try himself which shouldn't be that difficult.

"Mikey, raph. Look out duty." Leo ordered, his brothers nodded and took their positions and grasped their weapons, prepared for battle. After a few minutes studying the components, Leonardo finally figured which button to press and find exactly where Casey was held captive. Looking up over the component top, then called his brothers and turned back.

Leonardo gestured his head slightly to state, he had found their friend and his brothers nodded then followed. Leaving the guards on the floor, tied up and unconscious.

 _Dungeon…_

Casey continued to try his best, breaking the shackles which only continued to bleed his own wrists. Grunted deeply as he endured the agonizing pain in his limbs despite he was weak and exhausted, but the hope of seeing and holding his wife again, kept him going. His hope to see and embrace April, gave him the strength to fight.

"I love you, babe. I'm coming." Casey vowed, paused for a moment as his throat was getting dry and continued. "I'm coming, home babe. I swear." Exhaling softly and alittle raspy, as his body was just too weak to continue movement. His physical strength had diminished but his spiritual strength, his hope kept him going.

Looking in the dungeon window, two guards smugly smirked as they mocked and evilly laughed. "Look at him, pathetic."

"Finally, he shut his howling. I'll be back, going to take a leak." Informing his co-guard as he walked away to do some business.

"Won't be long til we get to beat your ass again, and I wouldn't count on your friends coming to rescue your sorry ass, vigilante." The foot guard mocked.

Casey looked up and said, chuckled. "Are you sure about that pal?" Tilting his head, alittle then turned around to find Raphael standing behind him. "Hey there." Raph said, with a smirk then draped his arms around the guards neck and head to stop him from howling for assistance and crushed his neck til drew his last breathe then Raphael allowed his limped body, fall to the floor.

"Quit playing around and get the door opened." Leonardo demanded. "Weren't playing, Leo. Which do you want, fast and loud or fast and quiet?" He answered, taking his sai out and picked the lock.

Rolled his eyes then walked in the room, and hurried to Casey's side. "Hey guys." Casey greeted, weakly.

"Oh man, Casey. What the hell did they do to you?" Raphael said, whilst unshackling him with the help of Mikey. "Where—where is April?" Casey weakly asked, with soft weak breathe that he had as he finally felt relieved to be down from the wooden cross.

"The girls are safe, on their way to the farmhouse. And angel is with them." Michelangelo answered.

"Let's move it." Leonardo looked back, from the doorway and tightly held the hilts of his twin katanas. Both mikey and raph, carried Casey over their shoulders as they tried for their escape out of the building.

 _Security room…_

Chaplin had found the two guards tied and on unconscious, pressing the red alert and announced the intruders were in the corridor of the dungeon.

 _Intruder alert, security had been breached. Intruder alert, prisoner is escaping. Intruder alert._

 _Dungeon corridor…_

"Oh great, did you have to trip the alarm with your farts, mikey. Couldn't you hold out til we got to the exit then knock them dead so we could escape." Raph mocked as Casey tried not to laugh, due to the pain he endured.

"Hey! You'd know it were me that farted and besides I hadn't eaten all day." Mikey protested.

"We don't have time for this, bicker and joke later." Leonardo snapped at his brothers then grunted as he was attacked by three elite ninjas that appeared out of nowhere, suddenly. Blocking the attack that was driven down to his head, kicked in the torso and forcibly made him stumble backwards whilst the other two tried to blindly attack on both sides. Luckily, Leonardo had blocked both attacks and broke their weapons then decapitated their heads.

Blood splurged from their necks as the bodies fell to the floor and the last elite ninja stood before the blue clad terrapin, covered in his comrade's blood as he panted heavily and prepared to fight. The elite ninja tightly held the battle axe high, prepared himself to attack so did Leonardo.

Deeply glared at eachother then finally, seconds later. Holding the sword balanced and still, as the blood spilt then the body met the floor with howling grunt of blood curdling then choking. Turned to his brothers and friend, sheathed on katana on his shell then said.

"Let's move before come." Leading the way out as they followed.

 _Back in security room…_

Karai walked in, looked over chaplin's shoulder and gritted her teeth as she harshly spoke one name. "Leonardo."

"Mistress. Let the men, fight them. Don't go." Chaplin pleaded.

"This is my vengeance. My honour, my father's honour. Step back and don't try to stop or I'll slit your throat Chaplin." She hissed, brushed past him and exit the security room. Chaplin glared her blindside, trembling in fear as he had never seen Karai this vicious.

Reaching for the black hand gun underneath the desk, then took the safety off and lowly snarled. "I shall kill them, for making my mistress grieve." He too, left the security room and ran to find the turtles and the vigilante with a squadron of foot soldiers.

 _Meanwhile…_

Donatello and Leatherhead, managed to find another vehicle to aid their escape. Hot wiring the engine and while leatherhead got in the back, Donatello slammed his foot on the accelerator. Grabbing the seat shoulders, to keep himself from flying backward on his back. "Take it easy, Donatello." Leatherhead assured softly.

"Sorry, LH but must help my brothers and collect master splinter on the way then regroup with the girls at the farmhouse."

"We will get to them, Donatello. Just got to have _faith._ " Leatherhead comforted him with a soft grasped of his hand on donatello's shoulder.

"I know, thanks leatherhead. Ready to kick some foot butt?" looking to the large croc that smiled his sharp toothy grin and nodded.

"You know I am ready for anything as I am in need of action." Leatherhead replied. Donatello smiled, nodded and pressed his foot down on the accelerator.

"Hang on my brothers, my sensei. Casey. We're coming."

 _Elsewhere, the bush…_

"Why are we stopping?" Rachael asked, looking around the dark void of the bush as April turned the engine off.

"We need a plan, and a good one. Otherwise, most as well let bishop get us." April answered. Rachael and wolfjade looked to eachother then replied.

"What do we have to do?"

"Can't move angel in her condition." Rachael mentioned quickly.

"I know that but we gotta figure out a way of this, as well. And we better think fast." April replied then wolfjade's ears twitched when she heard a strange beeping.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rachael stated. April was not certain of what exactly wolfjade was hearing then ordered quickly.

"Look everywhere."

"What for? Why?" rachael wondered, confused at first then looked where she could.

"Sounds like we could be bugged. Hurry find it and destroy it." April opened the door and jumped, looking under the seats and wheel.

"Anything?"

"Nothing." Rachael answered. Then wolfjade had a thought.

"What if, it could be under the engine?" Both April and Rachael rushed out to the front, luckily Rachael knew alittle about mechanics as she crawled underneath and then, she saw the red flashing light.

"I found it!" she hollered. "I need plyers!"

Searching through the glove compartment and luckily there were a pair of plyers and handed to April as she rushed to give to Rachael. "Here, rache."

Taking the tool and carefully cut the wiring away, and climbed out with the device. Panted heavily as she threw the plyers in the passenger seat and picked up a small rock. "No! Wait!" April cried.

"Wait? We shouldn't let this continue to beep." Rachael glared to April then continued. "Gotta destroy it like you said."

"I have a better idea." Taking the tracking device and threw into the running water, nearby. "Good thinking." Wolfjade complimented, impressed.

"Let's go, we should be able to get to the farmhouse with ease now. Come on, rachael. The boys will be on their way by now."

Rachael exhaled, had almost forgotten about Raphael and his brothers when all had happened so fast. Then nodded as she followed and got in the passenger seat whilst wolfjade, remained in the back with angel and resumed their journey to their destination. Hopefully, this will temporarily side track Bishop while they escape.


	37. Chapter 36

Warning: use of foul language in use. Hehehe Raphael's potty mouth. Enjoy. oh btw, before I forget HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! SEE YOU ALL IN 2016! :D

* * *

Chapter 36

Casey tried his best, to walk and began to plea then protest. "I can't go on, guys. Leave me here."

"No way, Casey. We came to rescue you and going to fight tooth nail and foot to get out of here. Hang on in there." Mikey encouraged whilst raphael grunted alittle as Casey was beginning to strain his neck.

"Right you are, Michelangelo." Karai spoke, with their exit blocked.

"Oh crap." Mikey cussed. Raphael clenched his teeth, looked back behind him as he reached for a sai from the sheath of his belt. Mikey did the same while Leonardo stood protectively before them, holding his swords tightly in his hands.

"Leonardo, you and I fight to the death and this is for my father." Karai hissed, attacking from above as he blocked her sword from meeting his skull then kicked her away. Landing on her back then assisted up as she barked orderly. "ATTACK!"

Mikey released Casey's arm and grabbed his other nunchuck to aid Raphael, and protect both against a hoard of foot soldiers that surrounded them. Raphael was looking forward to this battle but he had to place Casey away while defending himself and aiding his brothers. He wondered quickly, how was he going to do this without furthering injuring his friend then fought hard to defend himself whilst holding tightly onto Casey with his occupied left arm.

Despite he received a few gushes and cuts on his muscles but used his skills to ignore the pain and break skulls and slit throats. When finally he managed to get away from the battle for a second where he could release Casey's arm as he allowed him to fall to his behind, and away from where he wouldn't be targeted. Which is most likely, a understatement.

Raphael was able to defend and concentrate properly, crossing both sais just above his facials as the sickle of the kusarigama. Clenching his teeth as he fought valiantly to defend and protect both himself and Casey, pushing back with all his strength and the foot soldier had almost lost his balance before realising the flow of hot pumping red substance that covered his chest. Raphael panted alittle as he chuckled and showed his weapon covered in his enemy's blood then finally fell backwards after he received another sliced through his physical form then his place was received by another.

Raphael strong defended as he chuckled and stated. "Bring it on, you lousy fuckers." Karai and Leonardo deeply glared into each other's eyes that narrowed. Returning the death slit glance. Prepared in the samurai stance, tightly held the hilt of their swords as they narrowed and evenly positioned their arms before attacking or defending as waited for the other to move. Suddenly, pushed quickly off their heels and within seconds, lunged for the kill.

The swords collided and clashed, creating the sounds of loud cling or sliding sharpness on impact and a small spark glimmered off the clashing blades. Karai glared unforgiving as she clenched her teeth and hissed. "This is for my father, Leonardo."

Leonardo's heart felt a tightly clenched as he fought to keep his emotions for the sweet young woman, he once met in the past now he has realised there is no turning back as she is now _gone._ "I am sorry, I never wanted this Karai." Leonardo as he brokenly replied and felt a wave of guilt flood within him. The once secret allies now confused and lost souls fought, until their swords were badly damaged until one had broken in half. The broken shard of the sword flew across the room and into the wall that just missed mikey's head by a mere inch. Karai grunted menacingly as she threw her broken sword away and snatched a new one from the closest soldier close by that carried a second katana then resumed the fight for her vengeance.

"Oi!" he cried, protesting. Before he realised, or should say that he knew one tried to attack his blindside of his shell and back fist the attack, breaking his nose and placing him unconscious and second that tried to punch his jaw which had missed as mikey ducked in his shell.

As the foot soldier winced, holding his wrist when had punched the outline of his shell. "Oh, sorry did that hurt?" Mikey asked with a cunning smirk, pretending to show compassion but punched hard in the face then said.

"Hurt you more then it hurt me dude."

"Mikey!" raphael shouted, driving his sai's through the throats of his opponents and split their blood. "Quit fooling around."

Mikey rolled his eyes, exhaled heavily then leaped in the group of soldiers, round-housed kicked each and every one in perfect order. "Satisfied?"

"Not really." Raphael replied, snapping another neck then went to retrieve Casey from behind the desk and just as he were about to make his way to the exit. More came to surround them.

"Oh man. You got to be kidding." Raphael growled, not impressed but irritated. Tightly held the nunchucks, defending himself from the attack of the foot soldier which tried to drive this sickle toward his head. Clenching his teeth, as he fought with all his strength and defend himself then the wall received a large crack on impact as the foot soldier met the surface. Before he could assist and defend his brother; the orange clad terrapin landed onto the ground as he was hammered down by a elbow then stood over by two soldiers. His eyes widened, a pearl of sweat ran down his temple as he mentally stated. "Oh crap, I'm going to die."

The spear and tekkan were held up for a second and as about to be driven into mikey's body and head. He closed his eyes, ready for the agonizing piercing of the blades. Soon as he realised that only felt warm blood fall, on him not seep.

Opening his eyes and saw the soldiers, standing and gasping then collapsed to the floor. Raphael stood in the place holding his bloodied weapons then quickly helped his youngest brother to his feet. "Don't let your guard down. Don't let your enemy get the better of you, little brother."

Mikey nodded. "I'll try better." Raphael saw a soldier try to attack mikey's blindside and immediately raph, pushed mikey aside and blocked the sword and swung his sai across, slitting the enemies throat.

Suddenly, there was a complete still as all in the building wondered what was the novelty horn and where it came from before had realised the bright lights approached the glass doors. Luckily, Raphael had already retreated to a safe distance with Casey while Mikey on the far left near the corridor and Leonardo in the far back, still in progress of fighting with her when a large dirty looking van broke in.

"Get in!" Donatello shouted, jumping out of the back Leatherhead tore apart any foot leftovers. Leatherhead roared as he received a cut through his limb and he bit the attackers head then hurried over to Raphael's side, taking Casey from him.

"I'll take him, my friend." leatherhead assured Raphael as he nodded, panted alittle and returned to the battle commencing around him whilst assisting his brothers. The large croc, cradled the badly beaten and unconscious vigilante to safety of the vehicle as Donatello protected them. Breaking skulls and spilling blood, which covered his face, mask and plastron as well his weapon.

"That is going to _stain_." Donatello complained. "Donnie!" mikey called out.

The purple clad terrapin rushed his younger brother's side as he saw three foot elite ninjas stood around him, ready to swing the axe down his neck as his arms were held tightly by the other two. "No!" Donatello roared and fought his way through the wave of foot soldiers and threw an handful of shurikens. Three met, piercing through his main artery of the right side of his throat and collarbone also jugular. His grasp loosened and the axe fell through his skull, followed by his lifeless corpse that met the floor.

Mikey had closed his eyes, assuming once again that it was the end for him and realised when nothing happened. Looked up to his older brother, holding his hand out to him. Taking his hand and stood up, then his weapons.

"Thanks bro,"

"Anytime, next time. Focus more." Donatello told him, winked then drove the bo end in the chest of foot soldier that approached his back.

Meanwhile, Leonardo and Karai continuously fought hard. Sweating and bled from their injuries they had received from the other but continued until one was left standing. Using all their strength to defeat the other, clenched their teeth as they grunted and pushed harder, whilst their weapons clashed and grinded as the blades forcibly met and sparked.

Leaping back a fair distance, both heavily panted and glared deeply in each other's eyes. Holding their swords before them, waiting for the other to attack as they circled each other. "I will have my vengeance." Karai spat.

"What happened to you, Karai? Where is the Karai, I've first met?" Leonardo asked, remembering the Karai he and his brothers first met long time before. Leonardo's judgement was simple and believed there was and still is, good in Karai.

With a roar as she leaped towards him, driving her sword to his head and blocked it with his own sword. Pushing hard, to keep the blade from meeting his flesh.

"That Karai, you once knew is _gone_! And will never return, why would you care as it is your fault!" Karai barked and retrieved her sword, then attacked once again but was thrown across the room as he caught her foot. Walking over to Karai and ready to finally, defeat as he said his condolences.

"I'm sorry, Karai. I never wanted it to end this way."

Karai looked up, with widen eye glance as she knew what will happen but suddenly was distracted when another tried to defeat him from behind and sliced him in half. This gave Karai the opportunity to get back on her feet and attack, but Raphael was faster than she was and had stabbed her shoulder. Making her drop her sword and held her wrists behind her back, taking her hostage while he held his sai across her throat.

"Back off! Or your pretty leader is _dead_." Raphael barked, Leonardo walked backward alittle as he stood beside his brother.

"You won't get out of here, alive." Karai hissed.

"Wanna _bet_." Raphael hissed in her ear and she gritted her teeth then ordered her men to back off.

"Do as he says." She repeated the order, the men looked to each other and back to them confused behind their masks. "Do it!" Karai barked orderly and finally they obeyed, stepping back but waited until they found a opening to attack.

Raphael stepped back with Karai still in his grasp, and held the sai across her throat. Barking once again, to the men. "BACK OFF, FUCKERS!" Pushing the sai blade into her throat and hissed in her ear. "Tell them, back off or they will be picking you from the floor. DO IT, NOW!"

"Do as he _says_." Karai commanded, as raphael took her hostage and walked backward to the van. Finally raphael managed, to get in the van but with Karai as insurance and shouted out.

"Don't think about following us either, fucktards." Closed the door as Donatello reversed out then sped off. Karai tried her best to fight her way out, only to be placed unconscious seconds later and when they were at safe minimum distance, Raphael opened the door once again and threw Karai out.

"We could had used her and find out what and why Jade is so important to her." Leonardo hissed, irritably. Exhaled, an hard gruff then replied.

"Can always go back."

"No time, Casey, needs medical attention and fast. Also the girls will be waiting for us." Donatello looked back in the review mirror as he informed his brothers whilst leatherhead attended Casey. Mikey sat in the passenger seat, quietly winced as he held his injured forearm and thought about wolfjade.

 _A few miles away from the farmhouse…._

Looking in the side review mirror on her left, whilst continued to drive steadily then she looked back to Jade. "How is Angel?"

"Not so good, April." Wolfjade replied, flattening her ears with worry as she patted her forehead with a cloth. Rachael looked back, then climbed in the back with them. Placing her knuckles upon her forehead.

"April, she burning up."

April bit her lower lip and grunted, with a deep exhale. And slammed her foot down on the accelerator, speeding through the highway. Luckily she thought of discouraging bishop's tracking device to believe they were still been tracked but instead, will be following the river flow not precisely them.

So they could manage their escape for the time being. If only they knew, their safety was only temporarily until the terrapins and Casey jones with their friend finally arrives to protect them. Question is, would they be too late to prevent it or just arrive in time?

"April?" rachael called softly but april didn't answer at first. Not until she called her name a second time and looked to her. "April?"

"Yeah?" april finally answered, looking to rachael.

"You ok?" rachael asked. April nodded and resumed driving, but wolfjade sensed that sudden dreading feeling once again.

"April, are you sure that they wont, figure out that we tampered with their thingy?" jade wondered with worry, leaning over the back of the seat shoulder.

"Oh god, I do hope not." April answered. And had driven up to the farmhouse, of their destination. Both Rachael and Wolfjade looked out through the front window then said in unison.

"This is it?"

Parking the van, putting the brake on and answered as she unbuckled herself. "Yep, this is it. Help me, get angel inside." They watched April get out then looked to each other, and to the house.

"Needs work. But then, what could happen true?" Rachael looked wolfjade, curiously and hopefully smiled. Wolfjade nodded agreeably then replied.

"True."

Then a slight moan then a groan interrupted the pair as the door opened. "Where am I?"

"Safe." Rachael answered with a smile.

"April, that you?" Angel looked to April with slight blurred vision as she still seemed to be disorientated.

"Yeah, sure it angel. Come on, lets get you inside." Aiding the young woman out of the van with the assistance of Wolfjade and Rachael. Unaware they were tracked once again which didn't take long. The black van parked in the far distance, under coverage of the bush as they watched.

"Clever girls." Bishop commented. "Thought you could outsmart me, did you? Well, I can play that game but only harder."

"Sir, should we go in and collect the specimen?" private rogers asked.

"No, we are going to allow them believe they are safe for now then wait." Bishop commanded and continued. "But, get prepared to move in. And I want tranquilizers used, understood."

"Understood, sir." Loading the tranquilizer guns and exited out of the van then took position around the house.

 _Meanwhile…_

April and Rachael assisted Angel to the first bed in the first bedroom they entered and placed her down. Then she gently but carefully lifted the shirt and checked the bandages as it seemed to need to be changed.

"These bandages need changing." April left the room and went to find the first aid kit whilst Rachael and Wolfjade, remained with Angel. Then angel smiled as she commented.

"So, you are the friend of my big brother. That I have heard so much about."

Rachael smiled and nodded, replied. "Yes, but I've hadn't heard much about you. Although it is a pleasure to meet when you are not unconscious."

Angel chuckled then said, requesting. "Don't make me laugh, it still hurts you know."

"Right." Rachael replied, april returned and prepared the bandages.

"So, what is your story?" angel looked to wolfjade and curiously inquired. Wolfjade pointed to her chest and replied.

"Me?"

Angel nodded and answered. "Yeah, you. What is your story?"

"To be honest, I truly don't know." Wolfjade answered, looking down in shame and her ears flattened with sadness.

"You don't _know_?" Rachael asked, confused. "How is that even _possible_?" she continued.

"That would explain, why so many of the enemies want you so badly." April looked up, as she assisted angel up and changed the bandages with fresh ones. "Because you have no memory of what and how you are, am I right?" April continued.

Wolfjade nodded, remained silent. Rachael was astonished and speechless, angel was feeling the same for Wolfjade. Taking her hand, gently and smiled with comforting assurance. No words were spoken, wolfjade knew immediately what was said and nodded then hugged Rachael and whispered.

"Thankyou. All of you."


	38. Chapter 37

I seriously need something to really pinch me awake. Am I dreaming? Someone tell me I aint dreaming.

Mikey: *pinch* hehehe  
Me: Ouch! Mikey!  
Mikey: You said pinch you awake.

Me: Well not that hard! *glares at mikey, irritated.* now look at the bruise you left on my arm.  
mikey: Sorry *sheepishly grins*  
me: JADE!

Wolfjade: What, what?  
me: Mikey pinched my bum. *pointing at mikey*  
mikey: *sheepishly smiled with worry and tried to protest his innocence then pointed at me like silly school boy* she told me to pinch her sweet cakes.

Wolfjade: *walked to mikey and grabbed his mask tails, dragging him out with her as he winced and wined.*

Mikey: Ouch ouch. She said to pinch her awake honest.  
wolfjade: that don't mean her tushie, right?  
mikey: but I didn't pinch her tushie, my tushie is walking right in front of me *admiring jades sexy curves as she walked.*

Wolfjade: *blush then released his mask tails* don't get all mushy with me, mister. I am mad at you. You still pinched.  
mikey: I'm sorry. Next time, I'll call Donnie.

Donnie: Call me for what?  
me: *sniggering and watched.* onward to the following chapter. And cant believe over 100 reviews! Never thought to reach 20 let alone 100. Thankyou all so much, you are all awesome. Love you heaps. Tootles for now.

* * *

Chapter 37

Bishop stood, holding both hands entwined behind his back as he watched through the virtual screen. As the perimeter was broadcast, cam-recorded. Signalling the troops to advance further around the house, and prepared themselves with tranquilizers and low voltage stun darts.

Placing a finger against his lips, signalling silence as the women within the premises, assumed their safety and went by their presumed, activities. Both wolfjade and Rachael explored the house while Angel laid comfortably in the bedroom near the living room, contently slept as she slowly recovered from her injuries and wounds.

April gathered new bandages and fresh water, as she threw away the used and bloodied cloth. Hearing a light commotion outside that had caught her attention, leaning over the bench of the sink and gazed out the window. Carefully looked around from where she stood and saw nothing. But she wasn't convinced as her intuition had told her different.

Turning the tap off and grabbed a cleaver knife to protect herself before taking a step outside the door onto the porch veranda. Steadily stepped forward, looked around and not once called out as she knew too well that only brought trouble.

Then the trash can fell over as a black stray cat ran off. Her heart began to beat faster for a moment as she placed a hand on her chest to ease the fastening breathe she was exhaling in fast pace, pant. Lowering the knife then returned back inside as the EPF soldiers exhaled with relief then resumed their advances on the house. What they didn't anticipate that the women were suddenly aware when April returned inside that Wolfjade had informed them, of their presence.

Pretended that nothing had changed as they manipulated the situation of using to their advantage and gathered, Angel once again as they carried her to the secret underground cellar where they hid. Then the door was kicked in, a stampede of multiple invading feet ran about the rooms. Watching through the creaks of the floorboards as the dust and dirt fell through, and the feet that walked over them grew heavy with thud and thump as the intruders searched and destroyed the house.

Clamming hands over each other's mouths to keep silent, as they watched from underneath. Then finally, Bishop approached the door and said, with a dissatisfactory sneer. "Where are they?"

The men looked to their employer as one replied. "Don't know, sir." Stepping in the corridor and stopped as he stood over the girls, hiding under the floor boards and tried not to give themselves away as the dust was inhaled. Bishop looked around for a moment then turned, ordering the men. "Search everywhere, they couldn't had gone far. Find them!"

The stampede of feet exited the dwellings as the women exhaled with relief and finally came out of their hiding place. April rushed to the nearest window and pulled back the curtain, looked out to see where the soldiers could be. There were still three, searching around the property.

"We better move. Now." April rushed back to the group and assisted with Angel as she groaned and opened her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Shhh, angel. The soldiers are just outside." April shushed softly with a finger against her lips. Angel looked up and nodded, holding onto April's and Rachael's shoulders as they assisted her to walk while Wolfjade, protected them. Her ears twitched when hearing the footsteps returning and ushered her friends to safety. "Go, get out of here."

"No, Wolfjade. You cant take them all by yourself!" April lowly cried, informing her that she would need assistance. "There is no time to argue, april. Go on, get out of here. I will be right behind you." Wolfjade winked and smiled, leaving in the other direction and went to conceal herself.

"Be careful, jade." April whispered and helped Angel out with Rachael out through the back. "Halt!" one soldier order and April hissed. "Oh great, just my luck."

Three soldiers returned within the house and pointed their guns, as they searched through the premises once again. Wolfjade held herself above, watching them as she hovered in the ceiling with the railings of the ceiling rim. Her inner wolf had arisen within, as her entire physical form had changed when sensing the nature of the enemy.

Her once lovely jade green eyes, changed to bright fluoscent yellow. Her dark chocolate brown fur changed to dark ebony and her claws, became longer and deadly sharp. Along with her teeth that also grew to a dangerous length with excess hot breathe and thick saliva which had dripped from her mouth and unto the shoulder of the EPF soldier that entered the corridor, last.

Looking to his shoulder, touching the hot thick wet substance and looked up. Wolfjade snarled and growled ferociously before releasing her grasp on the rails and allowed herself to fall unto the soldier and drove her claws into the chest and tore out his heart.

The man cried out in agonizing and blood curdling pain before choking on his own blood, unable to defend himself against her powerful attack. Roaring loudly like a blind-minded beast, she leaped up to the ceiling once again, avoiding the darts that were shot at her and tore the heads away from the bodies.

Rose her head and howled, then panted heavily as she resumed her kill. Bishop waited outside, smirked his evil sneering smile and chuckled. "It finally begun."

 _Meanwhile…_

Just a mile away from the farmhouse, as Donatello drove at high speed on the high way. After making a quick stop, to collect Master Splinter on the way through once had rescued Casey and dumped Karai somewhere so she wouldn't escape from their retreat location later. Luckily there were no traffic as the last thing, needed or wanted was high way crash. Leatherhead tried his best to treat Casey's wounds despite the rough bump driving.

Raphael leaned over the back of the seat, grasping the shoulder and said to Donnie. "Can't this rust bucket go any faster?"

"This isn't the battle shell, Raph as the girls took that to escape remember." Donatello shouted back, as he changed the gears and slammed his foot on the accelerator. Raphael grunted and growled with frustration and worry as he slammed an closed fist into the passenger seat.

"Don't worry, Raph. We'll get there." Leonardo assured his brother. "The girls will be safe until we get there. Right?" Mikey stated quickly. "Let's hope so." Leonardo answered, with a worrying sigh as he noticed Raphael's sudden expression and density in his body language. "Relax, raphael. I'm sure Rachael is fine." Donatello assured.

The blue clad terrapin sat by his sensei as he grasped his hand. "Are you alright, sensei?" The old rat nodded and answered with a soft voice. "I will be alright, my son. I was lucky it wasn't deep."

 _Back in New York…_

Karai groaned as she pushed herself to her hands and knees when she soon realised, where she was and angrily hissed. "Leonardo, I will find you and I will destroy you." She then, slowly but stumbling stood to her feet and held her injured elbow whence as a black van with the foot symbol arrived and the door opened.

"Mistress Karai, are you alright?" one asked, assisting her in the vehicle. "Fine, just take me back to headquarters and what news of my father?" she answered, and winced alittle.

"Master Shredder, well. There has been no change." The foot soldier replied. "Time to regroup, and must find Leonardo and his retched family, they must pay for what they have caused me and my father." Karai ordered and stated with vengeful hiss.


	39. Chapter 38

Happy new year, everyone and it has been a great pleasure to write all stories of you all and I do apologise but as present time, I am experiencing a writers block for the other stories as the battle scene were hectic to write. But I do hope to continue with the other stories soon.

Thankyou so very much for all the support and it has been a incredible ride to write these for you all. Anyway onward to the following chapter.

* * *

Chapter 38

 _Farmhouse…_

Only a mile away from approaching the premises when Donatello tried to accelerate the vehicle to pace faster, as he had noticed the black cloud of smoke overhead the tree canopy. His caramel brown eyes had widen in dreading horror as he caught a glimpse of the smoke that had filled the skies. It wasn't long when Raphael had freaked and ushered his brother to go faster, realising that the vehicle they possessed wouldn't travel faster than anticipated.

Finally, Michelangelo sprung up forwardly and tightly grasped the shoulders of the seats and cried. "Oh no, jade! Gotta get there, Donnie."

"And we will, little brother." Leonardo tried, assuring his youngest brother as he couldn't understand the fear of losing a mate. Not wanting to witness either brother to be broken of the loss, as he tried to encourage both to be strong and hopeful.

The wheels screeched as the engine rumbled until the rubber began to burn upon the black tar road, leaving screeching tire marks behind, taking the sharp turn into the premise of the property and what they saw, had angered them to a bloodcurdling boil. Preparing themselves to defend and protect all they dearly loved as the side door opened, both Leonardo with Michelangelo leaped out followed by leatherhead as Raphael was out shortly afterwards then finally Donatello. Leaving Casey unconscious with master splinter in the back of the vehicle but had closed the door.

Taking refuge behind whatever they found to protect themselves from the exceeding wave stun and tranquilizer darts, the house was on fire and slowly collapsing whilst from a glimpsing shade. Leonardo saw April, and Rachael fighting their way of their captors hold as they were forced to the waiting vehicle in the bush. No sign of Angel and Wolfjade in sight. Until a loud howl attracted their attention.

"What the hell was that?" Raphael inquired, glanced confused. Then he looked out from the tree as he heard Rachael, ferociously fought back and tried to escape as she was whacked and fell to the ground. "NO!" throwing his weapons to the shooters that tried to place him unconscious as Leonardo shouted out after him, shouting his name.

"Raphael!" It wasn't long until Michelangelo followed as he feared for jade but was quickly pulled back by Donatello. "Wait, mikey. We don't know where jade is."

"Let me go! I must find my girl! Let me go!" mikey shouted, trying to escape his brothers hold and search for jade. "No, mikey. There are too many snipers." Donatello barked.

Leaping out from the burning house, a large dark beast that threw two soldiers once she landed and roared. "Shoot her! I want her Alive!" Bishop ordered, pointing his finger toward jade as she heavily stormed towards him as she received multiple tranquilizers but continued to rampage towards him.

"SHOOT HER, SOLDIER!" bishop ordered once again. "We are sir." One replied, continued shooting but it was presenting to be a fail mission.

April glanced up as she was forcibly pushed to her knees, then glared the soldier that tightly grasped her shoulder with a smirk. "Are you ready to die today?"

Tilting his head, confused and before he could reply. Released her shoulder and rose his gun to shoot only to be slew upon conflict from the red clad terrapin that had approached. His shell, received the tranquilizer darts until the gun jammed, looked to the soldier with a fierce bloodthirsty glare. He clenched his teeth and lowly growled as he swung his hand wielding the sai in his grasp, across the soldiers throat.

"Guess not." April commented, shrugging. Raphael quickly handed the gun to April as he scooped his beloved then hurried for cover whilst April protected them. Whilst Rachael laid unconscious within Raphael's embrace, he tighten his arms around her slightly and tried to reach the battle which reside on the far side of the house and then saw wolfjade.

April was also in shock to what she had witnessed, raphael urged her to continue on. At first she ignored him as she was still in shock then Raphael shouted to april, urging her to move. "April, run! Now girl, run!"

Finally April obeyed and ran to the battleshell, followed behind her by Raphael as he cradled Rachael in his arms. Bishop leaped away from the colliding group of men that were swiped by a large claw of sharp, deadly talons that drove through or across the victims that met her finger weapons. The enraged wolf, roared then howled as she received an sharp piercing of two highly voltage darts in her shoulders.

Mikey turned his head, seeing the cry of whom he couldn't believe it was his special lady, his angel cakes. But something in his heart, told him that this strange beast was his _love._ "Jade?" he whispered confusedly at first then cried out, calling her name as she collapsed to the ground. "Jade!"

Leatherhead witnessed the wolf been overpowered and did his best to assist as he urge Michelangelo to retreat back to his brothers and vowed to gather his mate. Michelangelo desired to rescue his mate himself, but was overpowered by two soldiers himself as he defended against their guns driven towards his head and shoulders. Slamming his weapons across and overhead of their skulls, breaking through their helmets and split opened their heads. Clenched his teeth, then spat unto the enemy. "Not today, _scumbag_."

The large croc rampaged through a wave of EPF soldiers that barred his way, thrashing and severing heads along the way of his pat, leaving a trail of mutilated corpses behind him. Before had realised that he received two or three himself, roaring in slight wince then tore them from his flesh as he finally approached and stood to protect the unconscious wolf that appeared non-dangerous.

Not taking the time to observe the wolf and hurriedly scooped her in his arms and returned to the protection of his friends. "I have her!" leatherhead shouted, then winced as another tranquilizer dart pierced his back. Using his tail to take it out and resumed running, as he fought to resist the knock of his subconsciousness as he was beginning to lose to the effects of the tranquilizer serum.

"Angel is in the back of the house." April cried. Donatello rushed to retrieve Angel as Mikey had lost himself in the battle as he allowed his fear to consume him, heavily panted as he continued in the battle with the EPF soldiers. Bishop had taken him from behind and kicked him down, looking over his shoulder and glared with clenched teeth. "Not today, _bishop_."

Bishop smirked and chuckled as he readied himself to strike but was stopped by Leonardo once he had came to his side and plunged bishop, hard square in his face making him stumble backwards then lost his footing which made him to land onto his back and grunted alittle, chuckled and touched his lips then saw the blood on his fingers as he stated. "Been a long time since I see my own blood."

"Hopefully this will be the _last._ " Leonardo stated and drove his sword in his chest, receiving two darts in his arm as he grunted. Retrieved his weapons and retreated, taking the darts out and slowly begun to slowly lose consciously as his vision started to become blurry. Catching Leonardo by a mere inch as he reached the van's side door opening, then dragged him within.

Once Donatello arrived to Angel's side, she was trying to crawl away from the burning house. Donatello gazed upon with deepening glance of heartache then urged himself to put that feeling aside and hurried to her. Grabbing her wrist, as she hollered and tried to slap then claw Donatello before realising she was been rescued.

"Angel! It's me, Donnie." He assured her.

"Donnie?" she raspily answered and continued. "Get me out of here, Donnie." He nodded, scooping her in his embrace and rushed to the battle shell, leaping within. "Leo, I got angel." Donatello told his brother through the com earpiece.

One order, he received. "Go, we'll catch up." Buckling angel in the back seat and slammed his foot on the accelerator, as one wall crumbled and fell seconds after he had reversed out. "That was close."

April had shot the last, soldier that approached them and said. "I'm out." Then instantly the last of the soldiers that had happened to survive which tried to continue on, with the battle was defeated and flung backward as he received a small shard piece that had met into his jugular. Holding the gun handle and the safety trigger as April half inquired her question whilst turning her head then realised.

"Who did th—Oh?" Rachael had thrown the shard piece to protect her friend, then reached out with her open hand. "Get in, Red!" April didn't hesitate or declined the gesture as she took Rachael's hand and leaped into the back as the door was closed, immediately the engine rumbled to life and the tires sped in the dirt. Leaving a foul rubbery burnt, dirt stench trail behind as it finally drove away from the scene. Placing her hand on the window and watched the house burned in flames, reaching up on her shoulder as she felt Rachael's hand gently grasping with assurance.

Raphael tightly draped his arms around Rachael as he buried his face in her neck and whispery cried. "I thought I lost you, vixen."

Rachael replied, assuring. "You will never lose me, raphael."

April, crawled over to her husband's side and grasped his hand as she nuzzled gently. "Come back to me, Casey." Poor Michelangelo looked back through the review vision mirror and frowned, with deep sadness and worry as he gazed upon jade that laid with the embrace of his friend, leatherhead.

He was the only one, apart from Raphael that was pierced by the tranquilizers which was able to drive the vehicle and meet up with Donatello to another safety, elsewhere.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bishop managed to rise to his feet and return, to his waiting vehicle and surviving soldiers. Not taking the defeat quite well as he lowly growled and grunted frustratingly. Then quickly demanded for results. "Is it done?"

"Sorry, sir. But only could retrieved this." Commander Jose briggs answered, presented the small vile of blood. Taking the vile and exhaled abruptly soft.

"No tracker was inserted?" he asked, lowly. The commander shook his head and replied. "No sir."

Bishop exhaled irritated and clenched his teeth as he lowly grunted. "Return base, stage one has begun. She will soon, come to me." Looking to the vile and slowly smiled with his smugly smirk and chuckled.

"Soon, you will return."

 _Back in New York; Foot headquarters…_

The foot heiress exited her room, closing her sleeves together as she wore a floral kimono dress and allowed her ebony hair drape over her shoulder as she walked down through the corridor and onward toward to the room where her father, laid fighting for his life.

Taking her place beside him and gently grasped his hand, clasping within both palms then lowered her forehead to meet his knuckles as she quietly prayed. Her breathe escaped her lips with a shuddering tremble then raspily whispered. "Please father, don't _leave_ me." A warm tear dropped onto his knuckles and softly sobbed, then suddenly a slight twitch of his fingers had attracted and alerted her.

Karai shuddered alittle, with a glimmer of hope as she softly whispered once again but continue to hold his hand within hers. "Father?" Then his eyes opened slowly, and turned to her direction as she returned her gaze.

Karai couldn't find the words to express her emotions as she became alittle praised for his recovery from the coma then rushed and called for assistance. The doctors hurried in the room, karai was requested to wait outside but never anticipated that Chaplin would gently grasp her shoulders, in assuring manner as this had suddenly made her slightly sceptical, although she was overwhelmed to see her father awaken.

Unable to bring herself to pull away, she gazed to Chaplin and whispered with praise. "He finally awoke, he heard me." Chaplin nodded and smiled, still held her shoulder with one hand but lowered the other to lace his fingers within hers as she looked down, shuddered with soft exhale breathe but looked up to chaplin and returned the tightening grasp. "Thankyou." She whispered.

"You're welcome, mistress." He whispered softly. Then secondly, they were approached as one informed Karai that her father requested to see her. Releasing the hand embrace and walked away, Chaplin watched her leave his side as it seemed that she was or were a inspiring goddess, a beautiful _geisha_. Her hair fanned and swayed in the air behind her as she entered the room, slowly stepped towards the doorway of his employers bed chamber, and smiled with praise as father and daughter, embraced.

* * *

Ok, what did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Emotional? Inspiring? Or too dramatically drastic? I know it is short, but been the first week of the new year and lately, the horoscopes of 2016 had been correct of what I will be doing alittle more of this year until I get back into routine. As I was doing more sleeping in due to sudden and constant change of weather. As it is now Summertime in Australia but lately it has been mostly neutrally cool. Also, spent the day inside as it had been raining bad with my family as they came to celebrate my 34th birthday today. Geez, I feel old but I'm the type that doesn't wish to accept of getting old before my time and going to enjoy life to the fullest as much I am able.

So my message is to you all, enjoy life. No matter how hard it may get or become, always remember there is a rainbow waiting to take you to wherever you wish to be and go. As one door opens, another closes. And this is a new line, I've created. As one chapter ends, shall another begin. The journey is full of wonderful possibilities just waiting to be discovered. Bless you all, and thankyou for all your wonderful support and this has been a wonderful adventure in writing this story for RBBBH; and am greatly looking forward to resume with wolfjade's next then CtW's and finally, Stargirl's. I do apologise for the delay of the other stories but apparently at present time, I am suffering a writers block and I do hope I overcome it soon, and resume with the stories. As each turtle is different, and the adventure of them, finding their soulmates in the series are even more epic to remember. I thankyou girls for participating and allowing me to have you all as my main stars in the series. Thankyou so much, these stories would never be possible without your good will and supportive reviews. As much you all say I am the star, but to me. You girls are the stars and the true inspiration to the stories that I've written so far. Thankyou so much and I do hope you will enjoy the very last chapter in 'Donnie's soulmate' as I took the liberty of using the idea at the very end of the comedy movie called 'the sweetest thing'. So anyway, that is the spoof spoiler to the series ending, lol as I shouldn't mentioned as I think I just may spoiled it lol anyway, onward to the next chapter and then, finally the epilogue. I know, what a long wait to see the ending of this story as I sure did take forever didn't I? I am sorry hee-hee but, I wanted to make this one as good to be read as I hope it would turn out when I first begun writing this. And I am so pleased that it has gone well, I was very sceptical about how it would go and saying to myself, "its going to flop and im going to be hated for this. Please god, don't let it flop otherwise I'll never forgive myself." Soon as I realised, it reached as high with the wondrous and supportive reviews it has received. I seriously had to either rub my eyes, pinch myself or say. "Um, where is mikey, when I need him to pinch me?" then my son would waltz in and pinch my cheek giggling. So I think I have mikey in my own son, lol. Anyways, thankyou so much again for all the support and wondrous reviews, you are the best and the stars. Love you heaps, see you in the next chapter. Tootles for now everyone ;)


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 _Foot headquarters…_

Karai nuzzled her cheek within her father's hand, as he caressed tenderly and exhaled softly. "I thought I lost you, father." Oroku smiled, but it was a small although he still presented himself as nothing could bring him down or stop him from becoming what he desired to accomplished.

"Oh, my dearest Karai. One day, you will be _responsible_ for all I have built and you will be leader of all. You are my daughter, and must be strong. Nothing matches you. _Nothing_."

Karai continued to nuzzle her father's palm, tightly but gently grasped his hand and shuddered before replying. "The men still need you, father. I need _you_."

"My present time of absence was not expected or foreseen. Just a minor setback but must be prepared that my time may or will come, when not prepared to reveal itself. Must be ready, my daughter." Oroku tightened his grasp on her hand as he released her cheek and urged her to be prepared and be more aware of the future pretence. Sighed a little, knowing her father speaks of truth and understood better than most, which the sudden event of her father taken from her could happen at any time. Realising instantly that, it could had been already real but it _wasn't_.

Praying that her father will live a long life, even after the victory they seek. "Master." Chaplin softly called with clasped and laced hands. Both Oroku and Karai looked to Chaplin, then replied.

"What is it, Chaplin?"

Trembling with worrying breathe as he tightened his hands before him then answered. "I have bad news about your recovering from the comatose state you recently awaken from." Chaplin paused, inhaled a deep breathe and just as he were about to resume, he was interrupted.

"Get on with it, Chaplin!" Oroku Saki barked, orderly.

Chaplin stepped in the room and sighed as he held his head low then finally he answered. "There is a possibility that you may or may not _walk_ again."

The expression which had waved across Oroku Saki's facial features, was not different to his daughter's. Gasped lowly, with a hard dry gulp in his throat as he tried to speak with a harsh reply but his voice was raspy from the hard gulp and his mouth was dry then finally uttered one word.

"What?"

Chaplin cleared his throat and repeated himself. "You may or may not walk." Chaplin paused as he was interrupted. "I heard you, Chaplin. What I am going to ask you, no order you to do. You are going to help me walk again."

"Yes, master shredder." Chaplin replied. "Leave us." Oroku commanded, with a wave his hand and Karai continued to sit with her father as she began to process the news of his sudden challenge. Supportively encouraged with assurance as she said.

"You will walk again, father. I promise you." With a gentle caress of her cheek, he sighed softly and bit his lip lightly then said.

"Don't fret, daughter. Right now, should fight with all our might to overcome this obstacle and you must take my place. Lead the men to victory, make me proud." Nodding a little and answered softly, despite she didn't want to be burdened with excess weight on her shoulders. "Yes, father."

A little later, Karai left her father's side and exhaled abruptly heavy as she took her hair out and allowed it to sprawl and fan out over her bare shoulders after removing the kimono and stood in only in black laced undergarments when the door was opened suddenly.

"Mistress, I just want to say something with you for a—" Chaplin hurriedly jumped out of the door as he was urged with light squeal followed by a tanto that missed an inch from his head. "Sorry, I should had knocked first."

"Yes, you should had Chaplin." Pressing the robe against herself and not realised her voluptuous breasts were pushed up as she embraced her chest. "Men. Such _perverts_." She commented quickly. Standing on the other side of the door, slowly and softly sighed as he placed one single cherry blossom down on the threshold of the door. Straightening as he stood and turned, lowering his head low and exhaled almost breathlessly as he walked away and disappeared in the darkening corridor.

Few minutes later, Karai opened her door and as she were about to step out. Looking both ways, as she wondered whom had left the flower by the threshold of her door but also wondered, how anyone would know her favourite flower. Only her father, would know of her secret favourable flower.

Kneeling down and picked the delicate flower up, taking the scent gently and admirably as the fragrance enticed and fulfilled her senses. Quickly placed the flower in a small bowl of cool water, allowing the blossom float and a small smile curled on her tender lips followed by a soft daydreaming exhale then she resumed her way and walked out of the room; closing the door behind her.

 _Meanwhile, a few miles out from the wreckage …_

April, cradled her husband's head in her lap as she gently caress his forehead. Whispering tenderly, and pleaded him to wake. The engine rumbled for a second more then finally died, as the vehicle rolled then finally came to a stop. Raphael exhaled heavily. "Out of gas."

"Well, least Donnie is only out of front of us, right?" Rachael commented, with assuring smile. Raphael reached over and grasped her hand, tenderly kissed her knuckles but interrupted by the too polite croc behind them.

"I apologise to interrupt but, shouldn't we be attending to the wounded?" Rachael looked back, and replied quickly. "Of course. How is leo?"

"Well, he is uh." Moving to the side alittle to show that the blue clad terrapin was also unconscious. "Oh dear. Did he tranquilized?" Rachael asked, fearfully.

Leatherhead nodded. Rachael placed a hand on her chest and exhaled with relief. "Thank heavens."

Raphael had gotten out of the drivers seat and opened the side car door while all was talking and immediately ordered. "Come on, we better get moving."

One by one, followed after the other whilst leatherhead and Raphael carefully carried Casey out from the back and placed him down, until they made a temporarily custom stretcher. Gathered together before walked over to the battle shell, and huddled inside while Donatello was working underneath. Doing last minute repairs and checking for any more trail tails.

Looking underneath and asked, curiously. "Donnie? What are you doing?"

"Checking for any more trackers and repairing underneath before resuming the journey." Donnie answered, with a light gruff then a heavy exhale and wheeled out as he cleaned his hands of the oil.

The battle shell will last, until we find new residence to occupy for temporary stay and luckily there were no more trackers underneath."

"So, where are we going to go?" Raphael wondered, closing the door as he climbed in the passenger seat whilst Donatello took the driver's seat and had only managed to say one word as Rachael leaned in-between the brothers and interrupted them as they were figuring where to stay as they looked to each other then glanced back to Rachael as he smiled, pulling his beautiful girlfriend onto his lap and kissed her tenderly.

"That is a great idea."

"Where exactly is this house you speak of?" Donatello inquired, waiting for directions. "Do you have GPS?" Rachael answered, with a happy smile.

Pressing the button for the GPS device to exit through the dashboard and Donatello permit her to enter the location address. "You may proceed with the address, ma'am."

Rachael held her fingers near the screen then requested to drive instead so Donatello could attend the others. Donatello smiled and agreed, permitting her to take the wheel. "The wheel is yours."

Rachael happily squealed and excitedly took the seat, Raphael couldn't be more proud of his lady as he was falling more and more in love with her.

 _One hour and 30 minutes later…_

Rachael smiled, happily as she laid her glassy brown eyes unto the white house that stood surrounded with evergreen exotic trees and luscious field of green with beautiful healthy stallions that galloped in the fields.

Raphael caught how his girlfriend glanced to the house and said. "Is this it?"

"Sure is, raphie." Rachael answered and apologised as Raphael requested that his childhood name would not be recalled.

"Sorry dear." She smiled and he sighed.

"It's ok, babe."

April left Casey's side for a second and looked through the front glass window and said, quickly as she hadn't seen the house since college. "Still perfect as the last time we visited, rache."

Rachael smiled, agreeably then asked Donnie as she looked in the review mirror. "Everyone alright back there, Donnie?"

The purple clad terrapin exhaled and answered. "Not so good. Angel needs fresh bandages, Casey needs stitches, bandages and blood transfusion. Also Leonardo is unconscious from the tranquilizers. Wolfjade, well I need to know exactly what has happened with her as she."

Donatello couldn't find the words to explain exactly what he was seeing before him as wolfjade was on unconscious and hadn't changed back to her original form, Michelangelo tightly embraced her close within his arms and deeply pressed her against his plastron. Rachael bit her lower lip then exhaled a sigh as she didn't know what to say either, biology was not her area and wasn't a expert on the subject.

"I'm sorry, Donnie. I wish I could help but maybe, I think there is something you could use in the basement." Finally pulling up outside the white ranch house and looked back then continued. "Welcome to the Winchester ranch house, everyone."

Raphael was astounded, as normally would comment but he was busy with his angel in the back. April noticed the jaw dropping expression and gently pushed his jaw to a close then assisted Donnie with her husband and his brother with their beloved friend, angel. Leatherhead offered to carry Casey inside whilst both April and Rachael assisted, angel.

Mikey carried wolfjade, following the others whilst Raphael assisted Donatello with Leonardo.

 _Few minutes later…_

April remained with her husband, hoping and praying he'd wake. Mikey was the same, with jade as she deeply slept and a miraculous moment happened as her physical form, returned as she once were before. Dark chocolate brown soft fur, the long sharp claws retracted and her muscles reduced.

"Ok, I have no idea what just has happened but it appears that or whatever has happened, has everything to do with what has been done to her." mikey looked to his older brother with a dumbfounded and confused glance.

"Say what?"

"Never mind." He answered and left the room. Mikey shrugged his shoulders and tightly embraced his lovely wolf lover close as he desired no more to see her safe. And he would do everything in his power to ensure that. Rachael handed some blankets around and offered a room, to all. Then leatherhead asked, as he felt out of place.

"Are you sure, that there won't be any other visitors?" Tucking the strain of her hair back behind her ear and replied with a soft shake of her head. "No other visitors as I'm the only occupant and owner to this residence."

Raised his eye brow and inquired. "Meaning as." Rachael nodded and replied as she was draped from behind by Raphael, assuring and comforting her.

"That is right, my parents passed away."

"I'm sorry." Leatherhead apologised, frowning. Rachael looked to Raphael and he nodded, with a smile. Allowing her to leave his embrace and the stunning brunette beauty, reached up to caress his reptilian cheek as he blushed and exhaled a soft shudder, then nuzzled her palm followed by a warm tear that streamed down his skin and underneath her hand. Rachael's lip trembled alittle, as she too cried softly and pulled the large croc in her embrace and gently hugged him.

"It is alright, and thankyou LH." Draping his own large arms around her and embraced his large snout over her shoulder and back. The new friends, pulled away and Leatherhead smiled warmly before quietly turned on his heel and disappeared down the corridor, going to his room. Raphael scooped Rachael up, cradling her close and tenderly loving as she lightly squealed.

"Raph!"

He chuckled, kissed her lips and walked to their room. Kicked closed the door behind him and loving stated. "So, is this where you would like to come back to?"

She smiled, caressed his cheek and nodded. "Of course, my home is your home _now._ " Raphael chuckled again and replied.

"Be careful, babe."  
"Why?" Rachael wondered, curiously.

"As saying that, your home is our home. Donnie just may take advantage of overrunning the basement." He winked, smiling.

Rachael smiled back and chuckled then replied. "He is welcome to do so, and the security system is in need of updating and repairing." The red clad terrapin couldn't be happier than he was as he couldn't believe how blessed he was.

"Now, how about we christen the bed?" Raphael smirked, grinning seductively. Rachael scoffed embarrassed and lightly smacked his chest. "Raphael!"

He chuckled and assured her. "I was kidding." Then he caught her sudden seductive and cheek grin as she tightly held his arms and gently gestured him to walk backwards then pushed him onto the bed. Then climbed upon him and whispered.

"I wasn't."

Raphael chuckled, blushed darkly and answered. "So, what happens now?" Rachael shrugged then said.

"We'll figure it out." Smiling loving and tenderly kissed him, Cusping his cheek as she deepened the passion. Draping his arms around her voluptuous beautiful body, pulling closer to him then broke the kiss as he whispery declared his heart.

"I love you, Rachael Winchester."

"And I love you, Hamato Raphael." Resumed the deepening and wondrous passion, locking their lips upon each other and entwined, even tangled their moist tongues until they danced a hot passionate waltz.

 _The next morning…_

April opened her eyes to find the bed empty, jumping out of her side to the bed almost falling on her face when she realised that Casey was just metres away, standing by the window and looked to her with a weak smile and raspily voice. "Hey toots."

The old nickname he gave her when they first met, all those years ago. Biting her tongue, and just smile as she made her way over to her husband. "You know I hate that name, Casey."

He chuckled, and replied with a sheepish grin. "I know but it was the first name came to mind."

"I'll let you get away with that for now." April permitted kindly with a loving smile as she gently nuzzled her nose with his then shared a tender loving kiss. "I'm glad you are ok, Casey. Also, I have news to share."

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Casey waited patiently. April leaned in close to his ear and whispered softly. "I'm pregnant." Casey's eyes widen bigly and the news had surprised him, wanting to swing her around but still very sore from the torture he endure. Only a shock response was stated through his raspy tone. "Really?"

April nodded happily and replied. "Yes really. And I know, as much you want to shout out loud your happy cry maybe, I can give it a try?" Casey smiled proudly and nodded. "Sure." He said, raspily.

"GOONGALA!" april cried then laughed. "You stay here and I will be back with your breakfast."

"You're the best, babe." He told her and April smiled, replying tenderly. "I know."

 _Meanwhile, location secret_

The doors opened, a bright light shone through behind the figure that only a shadow entered the room. Then finally, taking that step forward and entered within.

"Results." Bishop demanded. A clipboard was handed to him, by the first doctor that completed the paperwork as Stockman stepped behind him.

"As you can see by the results of subject 051, not only she has the genetics to mutate with the DNA but able to, change as were actually bred."

Reading the report, only half flipped the page then looked up to Stockman as he held the clipboard behind his back. "What about the temporary clone of myself for earlier?"

"That clone, later expired on arrival."

Bishop, stepped closer to the communicative board and commanded orderly. "Proceed to phase two. Bring out subject 063."

"Subject 063 is unstable, bishop." Stockman protested, fearfully then clenched slightly as his cybernetic form cringed, since unable to tremble if he had a body. Just as Bishop glared, with a raised eyebrow that pierced through him like a blade at his throat.

"Proceed to phase two, doctor stockman. I want the wolf! Is that clear?!" bishop barked. Glaring his employer defeatably and replied, stepping back then walked past to the keypad. "Crystal clear, bishop."

The cryotube that encased subject 063, received the code and the door opened. Releasing the cold froze that melted and vapoured in the exposed oxygen within the laboratory room, her physical form was pale white and appeared normal.

With her first breathe, filling her lungs. Secondly, her eyes opened and low whisper escaped her lips.

"Where am _I_?"

* * *

Oh my, we are finally to the epilogue! This story has come to a close and now, it is time for wolfjade's story and secrets to be revealed. Yes, karai and shredder will be in the sequel but Bishop is the one to be answering questions to her origin. I want to take my time in writing each and every story for a epic continuance like this one. Thank you so much for participating as there is no way I think it would be successful if you wonderful ladies that are the stars in my stories. It has been a wonderful adventure and hope you all are waiting to see what happens in the next story as I hope you will be able to handle some trips down on memory lane where the dark secrets are going to be seen here and there and the epic revenge of a life time. Anyways, stay tune for the epilogue and the continuance of Mikey's dream gal (girl).


	41. epilogue

Chapter song: How do I live? –Trish Yearwood (theme song from Conair)

 _ **How do I  
get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you  
what kind of life would that be?  
oh now  
I need you in my arms need you to hold  
you're my world my heart my soul  
if you ever leave  
baby you would take away everything  
good in my life  
without you  
there'd be no sun in my sky  
there would be no love in my life  
there'd be no world left for me  
and I, baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you…**_

Epilogue

 _Ten weeks later, Winchester's ranchhouse…_

The time to finally take the final step has arrived, as it had gone so fast but in his _heart_. Raphael knew it was the right one. The hot tempered, red clad terrapin had never felt so happy and deeply connected with anyone as he understands more than ever, how true and strong, _love_ is. Now finally found it, real true love, he'd never wish to lose ever.

Holding his beauty close while watching a movie together after the battle that nearly claimed her life, only escaping with a few cuts, bruises and broken arm. Softly kissed her temple and Rachael turned to face him, smiled warmly. Raphael returned the warm back then whispered. "I want to ask you something, _vixie_."

Rachael didn't get the chance to reply as her eyes widen with speechless glance. As Raphael got one knee and took her hand in his then softly asked. "Rachael Winchester, I; uh am not good with words as you already know but I am asking you, uh, will you be my wife?"

Rachael smiled as joyous tears streamed down her cheeks and she nodded before replying her answer just above a soft whisper. "Yes, raphie. I will."

Raphael was so happy to hear her say 'yes' and 'I will' as he couldn't find the words to express how happy he felt except to take out the silver chain with a diamond and ruby pendant in the centre of an specially accustomed sai pendant.

"I weren't sure of your finger size so I was hoping you'd like this better." Raphael held the jewelled necklace around both hands and before her as she threw her arms around his neck and deeply kissed him then said assuring. "It's perfect. I love it and I love you."

Raphael smiled happily, putting the necklace around her neck and she cusped his cheek tenderly as she kissed him again. Wolfjade and mikey overheard and witnessed all. They were the first to throw streamers and shout the announcement. "Finally! Congrats!" they cried, unison. Rachael smiled and hugged wolfjade as she said. "Thankyou jade. Oh dear, I gotta call April. Wait a minute where is she?" Releasing jade's hand and hurried for her phone before realising that she was outside with Casey on the swing chair on the porch veranda. Jade blinked then smiled as she stated. "Someone was most definitely in a hurry."

Bopping herself on the forehead and said. "Hello, rachael. She is out on the swing chair. April!"

"Congrat bro." mikey congratulated his older brother, shaking his hand then patted his shell. "Thanks mikey." Raph smiled.

Splinter smiled as he walked out of the living room, and to his sons with jade close by to Mikey. "Congrats my son." Raphael bowed and answered. "Thankyou sensei."

Leonardo heard the commotion as he was distracted from his meditation and wanted to know what was all the shouting and had came from out of no wherever he was and joined the group. Donatello also exited from the room he occupied, wanting to know the excitement. "What's with all the shouting?" Donatello asked, Leonardo folded his arms as he too waited for the reply.

"Raphael and Rachael is engaged!" wolfjade announced excited. "Really? Congrats." Leonardo and Donatello congratulated him, happily. Hugging him and patted his shell, one after the other. Raphael smiled and answered. "Thanks guys."

Rachael returned after chatting with April and informed her about the announcement, soon as the echoed squeal of happiness attracted their attention from outside then finally Raphael draped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple loving. "May be we should get those tattoos that we planned, right dear?" Rachael smiled. "Are you sure? Tattoos can hurt alittle." Raphael assured, whispery.

"I can handle it if you can, tough guy." She winked. Raphael chuckled and nodded. "Let's go then. But what would you get to carry my name?" he curiously wondered.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Rachael teased, and smiled. He nuzzled in her neck and whispered. "You are so _hot_."

"Ahem. We are still here you know, guys." Mikey stated. The newly betrothed lovers chuckled and embraced each other happily. Rachael finally answered. "We know."

 _Later that evening…_

Wolfjade, felt that she could be placing her newly family in danger. As she couldn't shake the possibility that Bishop was right. She needed to find answers, and _soon_. Her dreams were becoming a problem as she never shared them, _yet_. And couldn't tell anyone until she understood them herself.

Looking down to Mikey, happily laying and sound asleep beside her. Quietly exhaled, and pulled away from his embrace without waking him. Gathered her belongings that she could carry, wrote a note for mikey. Kissed his forehead then looked back one last time, before climbing out the window and from a safe distance, she glanced to the house and whispery prayed for them to be safe until she returns then stepped back into the darkness that veiled her and she _disappeared_.

 _The following morning…_

As the happy couples walked in the kitchen, but were silenced when seeing Mikey sitting at the table alone and in tears. "Mikey?" April called as she was the first to go to his side and grasped his hand, followed by Rachael and his brother with Casey, as he limped over on the crutches.

"She is _gone._ Wolfjade is gone." Mikey looked up, tears flowing and swollen red eyes glanced lost. April embraced the orange clad terrapin, tightly and rachael took the note then read the letter before looking up to raphael with worrying, depressed glance. Raphael sighed, pulled his love to him and kissed her forehead tenderly.

 _Dearest and beloved Mikey,_

 _Please don't assume that I am leaving you entirely. Or blame yourself, this is something I must do and after the last battle with those jerks. Had me thinking and I don't want to place you or our family in any more danger than we all were because of me. I will return, just gotta find who I am._

 _Wait for me, my love._

 _Love always and forever more_

 _Wolfjade XXX_

Finally Leonardo and Master Splinter walked in the kitchen as they were followed by Donatello. No words were asked, or spoken. Just immediate comfort, was given and then finally Master splinter stated calmly.

"She will be back, as we are her family."

 _Elsewhere, looking out to the sunset…._

Wolfjade, sat in the opening of a cave where she took refuge temporary as her journey begins. And self discovery to understand her past, and learn what the future may hold for her. Surrounded by the wolf pack she had found and adopted with acceptance.

Then standing up, and ran out to begin the hunt with the pack as she takes the first step into her journey and new chapter of an adventure that awaits her.

* * *

Wow what a ride right? Well we are now going into Mikey's dream gal (girl). Again, it will be a slow process as this one is going to be darker as we are going to venture through jade's origin. See how she became the wolf and what happened to her blood relatives.

This has been a wonderful no, incredible story to write and cant wait to get to the third instalment. Then hopefully complete splinter's story. As I am going to need a holiday after this. Anyway, onward to the next story. See you in the next adventure. Tootles for now everyone


End file.
